A Raptors Family
by slice141
Summary: Luna has been kidnapped from her family. Follow her brother as he jumps into a portal after her and ends up in a desert. See how he handles being changed and tries to find his sister while trying to fight these new urges of his. Hope you like it, its something different. enjoy
1. Chapter 1

(Luna's POV)

I sat in the terminal waiting on my brother to get here. He was just getting home from his second tour in Afghanistan with the rest of his company and he was home for a while till they went back to work. He had been gone a whole year and I missed him so much.

We were best friends we did everything together since we were little. I looked over at my sister who was looking for him to as well as mom and dad. Our cousins were setting up a party for him when we got back.

Ever since I was found by my brother when I was five his family welcomed me with open arms Oh sorry I forgot to say Im a Alicorn and Im the sister of Jake and Katie and the daughter of Kathy and Austin all of them humans.

(Flashback 20 years ago)

I was on the ground whimpering and crying, I didnt know where I was or how I got there all I could remember was my name and age everything else was a blank I couldnt remember anything. I stayed in a ball shivering in the morning cold when I heard something crunch. I looked up startled and saw the strangest thing ever it was in clothes that looked like the trees around it and a orange vest and hat. It had a black stick in its hands as it looked at me. It stopped and had a shocked look on its face before it smiled at me and slowly walked up to me.

"Hey pretty girl where did yall come from?" It asked as it kneeled down with a smile that made me calm down a bit but was still shaking from a little fear but mostly the cold. It must have seen me shaking cause it took off its top layer that looked like the trees and layed it on me. I could feel his warmth from when he had it on as my shivering got less and less while he smiled at me.

"Ah aint never seen a horse like you before. Are you a magic horse?" It asked but all I could do is squeak in response. It just sighed before it scooted over to my side before it gently started to pet me. I calmed down a little more as he talked.

"Mah daddy and me are out here hunting with grandpa. What are you doin here? Mah names Jake. Do yall have a name?" The now named Jake asked as I just squeaked again he just smiled and continued to run his hands through my hair.

"Well yall sure are shy. You know ah aint gonna hurt you none right?" Jake said as he looked at me seriously.

"ok." Was all I could get out but his smile doubled in size.

" Well miss horse nice to know yall can talk. Well you know mah name so whats your name?" Jake asked with that same big smile on his face. It just made me smile to as I leaned into his touch.

"My names Luna." I said as he hugged me making me smile even more.

"Its good to meet you Lu. Here stand up for me so ah can help you with mah jacket." Jake said which I did while he helped me with the jacket around me and zipped it up around my chest. It was a little big for me but warm and it didnt hurt my wings. I looked over and saw him pick up the black thing he layed down earlier.

"Um Jake whats that thing.. Um if you dont mind telling me." I said timidly as he looked from me to the black thing.

"Oh this, its a gun my Grandpa got me. It helps me shoot things like birds and deer and stuff but dont worry ah aint gonna shoot you with it." Jake said as my fear started to come back.

"You shoot other animals with it?" I asked as he looked at me a little worried.

"Well we got to if we want to eat. Its how people live, if we dont hunt then we dont eat or make any money to buy food. Its just how things are here. Ahm sure if we didnt have to we wouldnt. Besides if we dont hunt the animals could get over populated and eat all their food and starve to death." Jake said as we heard another crunch and I saw a larger thing like Jake step into the clearing. It looked from me to Jake. I saw Jake smiling as another one came in behind the other.

"Hey daddy! Hi Grandpa!" He yelled as he walked over to them.

"Hey little man what did you find here. A filly ah see." The one called grandpa said as he looked at me.

"Yep her name is Luna." Jake said as the other two came up to me making me whimper as they kneeled down by me and were looking at me.

"And how do you know her name is Luna bud." This time it was Jake's daddy that asked.

"Well she told me didnt you Luna?" He said as I nodded making the two bigger things get surprised looks on their faces.

"Well little lady this aint no place for a filly. Theres bears and other things out here that could hurt you. Why dont you come with us we aint gonna hurt you." The grandpa asked as I looked over at Jake who smiled with a nod.

"Come on Lu it'll be fun! Ah can show you to the whole family!" Jake said as he walked back up to me and held out a hand. I looked at it for a minute before smiling and took it as he pulled me to my hooves as I looked at the other two.

"Thank you. Um if you dont mind me asking what are you?" I asked as I saw Jake's grandpa smile.

"Well sweet heart we're what you call humans. Mah name is Austin and this is mah son Austin jr. and mah grandson Jake." He said with a kind smile which made me smile before I looked at the human that was Jake's daddy who looked like he was in deep thought.

"Let me ask you somethin sweet heart do you know how you got here or where your folks are?" He asked as I looked down I started to cry as I heard Jake and his grandpa yell at his daddy.

"Now look what you did boy! You done made the poor thing cry!" He said as he sighed and picked me up and held me to him.

"Why did you make her cry daddy?" I heard Jake say as he came over to me and started to run his fingers through my hair again making me calm down.

"Ah didnt mean to ahm sorry sweet heart. Ah was just courious since ahm sure your folks would be worried." He said as he came over to me and wiped my tears away.

I looked at Jake's daddy and smiled as they tried to comfort me.

"Its ok. Um I just dont know how I got here or anything. I just know my name and how old I am." I said as they looked at each other before smiling.

"Well that aint gonna do sweet heart and ah cant leave you here by yourself so how bout this. Why dont you come live with us. Your friends with my son already and ahm sure mah wife would love to meet you along with the rest of the family. Now you cant be to shy now cause were a rowdy bunch of folk. So how bout it want to come with me and mah boy and live with us?" He asked. I could feel one of the biggest smiles come to me as I looked at them waiting on my answer.

"Live with you like forever, like you being my daddy?" I asked timidly.

"Ah dont see why not. Ah think mah wife would love it and we can help you come out of your shell." He said as I smiled before jumping into his arms as I felt my new brother and father hug me and my new grandpa rub my head with a laugh there was only one thing I could think right now.

'yay'

(End Flashback)

I shook my head as I saw the soldiers coming in and line up. I was bouncing in my seat when I saw him. I looked out at the soldiers who were smiling as they saw their family. Another man walked in front of them and started to give a speech on a job well done and to remember those that gave their lives in the line of duty. We all bowed our head and prayed for their souls. After the preacher left he told them all that they were on leave for the next month and to report back to their companies before he released them.

As soon as they were let go I flew into the air and spotted my brother before I shot in his direction.

(Jake's pov)

I was picking up my bags and weapon then set out to find my family, as I bent down to grab my rifle I heard my name and it was getting closer and closer.

"JAKE JAKE JAKE JAKE JAKE!" I looked up just in time to catch my little sister by one year.

"OOF!" I slid across the floor as I saw my friends smile at me as my sister squeezed me as hard as she could. I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed her back as we just layed there before I heard someone coming towards us and looked over and saw my littlest sister by 5 years running at me she had on blue jeans and a black shirt she was 21 and was working with Luna at the local hospital. I moved Lu over to my left arm as I sat up and caught her when she jumped on me. I could feel them both crying at how happy they were to see me. It was hard to leave them during my first tour and coming home for R&R then leaving again. The second time wasnt any easier. Im was just glad that this is my last tour before Im home for good. I squeezed both my sisters as I sat up with them in my lap.

"Well boy you just gonna sit there holding your sisters all day or you gonna come give me and your mom a hug?" I looked up and saw my dad and mom smiling at us.

"Austin you leave the boy alone his sisters missed him." My mom said before I felt Katie get up and move to my mom. I looked over at my other sister who refused to let go of me if the grip she had was anything to go by.

"Lu you gonna let me go so ah can stand up to say hey to mom and the old man?" I asked as she shook her head no into my multi-cam uniform. I sighed before I moved her to my lap and hooked my arms under her back and hind legs and lifted her up bridle style as she wrapped her arms around me and nuzzled into my chest.

"I missed you so much BB." She said as she sniffed and rubbed her nose into my shirt. BB was what she called me all the time it ment big brother, it was a nick name she started since I called her Lu.

"Ah missed you to Luna." I said as I walked over to my family as I hugged them all and gave them a kiss before we went towards the exit while I still had Lu in my arms and Katie around my waist as me and Luna got in my truck that my dad drove here while they all got in my moms car. I put Lu in the passenger seat while she smiled at me as I walked around the car and got behind the wheel and drove away.

"So BB whatcha gonna do when we get home?" Luna asked as I smiled at her. We lived together in a two bedroom one bath house. Best thing about our house is the living room was huge. I loved living with Luna she was always fun to be with ever since I found her and she opened up to us and we helped her be more assertive. Now she didnt take shit from anyone and would beat anyone who hurt her family. I remember back in school when a girl was picking on our little sister, Luna beat the shit out of her and looked at everyone that was there told them if she heard that any one was picking on her sister again they would get 10x as much to what the girl did. Of course the school threw a bitch fit about it but we went to the school board and got the girl expelled but Lu still got suspended from school for a week but Im getting off topic.

"Well ah was thinkin that we just kick back and relax for today since ahm sure that ah got a party comin tomorrow." I said as I heard her giggle and look away.

"Whatcha laughin bout Lu?"

"Oh nothing BB just happy your home is all." She said as she waved her hand at me.

"Alright then. So what do you want to do when we get home?"

"I dont know im sure your gonna be to tired to go anywhere tonight or anything so l was thinking about ordering pizza and poppin the top on that special bottle that Paw Paw Austin gave us before he passed away." She said as she smiled at me.

"Ok then sounds like a plan Lu." I said as we came into town. I pulled over to a Pizza Hut to order our pizza as the lady asked what we wanted after we walked in.

"Ahm gonna have the meat lovers pizza large and a large extra cheese pizza!" I said as I heard Lu's stomach growl making her blush.

"Ok coming right up itll be about fifteen minutes." The lady behind the counter said as she smiled at Luna.

"Hey girl! How you been?" She said as she came around the counter, it was then I recognized her from school.

"Jessica HEY Ive been good you?" Luna said as they hugged while I smiled at them.

"I see your brother is back in town. Lookin good Jake." She said with a wink as I blushed a little. I looked over at Lu and saw her eye twitch a little before she smiled.

"So Jess what are you up to now a days?" Luna asked as Jess turned away from me and smiled at her as they started to talk. I looked at her and saw she was in the normal Pizza Hut uniform and a visor. I smiled at the girls and excused myself and let them have their girl time as I went and sat down and waited for the pizza to come.

(Luna's Pov)

I watched my brother walk away and sit down at one of the booths as he waited on me and the pizza. I turned back to Jess as she leaned into my ear.

"So girl is your brother single still or what?" She asked as she looked at my brother as he rolled his neck and rubbed his shoulders.

"I dont know as far as I know he is why?" I said as I felt something hot burn inside me.

"Cause Luna look at him from my point of view. He is damn fine and that uniform does not do him justice. I just want to rip that uniform off and-"

"Hold up wait a sec this is my brother your talkin about. I dont care what kind of crazy things you would do to him thats just gross." I said as I held up my hands in front of me as she licked her lips as she stared at my brother.

"Ahm just sayin Lu Lu that if I was in your situation I dont know if I could hold myself back from him." She said as she sighed.

"Gross. This is my brother we're talking about Jess." I said as she looked back at me.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Correction Lu Lu your his step sister and not blood related. Ahm just saying I dont thing I could hold myself back." She said as she looked at my brother again and sighed before looking back at me.

"So do you think I should ask him to call me?" She asked as my eyes widened.

"NO!" I yelled not meaning to as I looked over at my brother who was looking at us as I smiled with a blush and waved him off before I looked back at Jess.

"Sorry no I dont think he would be ready for a relationship yet. He just got back from deployment, give the guy a few days before you try to jump his bones." I said before she sighed and then got a grin as she looked at me.

"Ok Ill give him a few days to get settled but that dont mean that I cant show that Im interested." She said as she smiled at me and headed behind the counter. I sighed as I walked over to my brother and sat down.

(General POV)

"You ok Lu?" Jake asked as he looked at his sister as she looked at him and smiled.

"Yea Im fine just Jess being Jess is all." She said as she looked up at him and smiled.

"So what was that yell about?" He asked as she blushed a little and looked down.

" Well she asked if I um well if I ever you know did the DEED" She said as he smiled a little and shook his head.

"That girl is always gettin you all flustered Lu ever since we were kids." He said as she sighed.

"Yeah and it looks like she's getting better at it." She said as he turned and saw Jess coming up to them and winked at Luna as she set the food down in front them.

"Well here you go guys it was nice seeing yall again we should hang out somtime when we ge a chance." She said as she looked at Jake and winked at him making him smile as she left before he turned to Luna.

"Not a chance." He said as Luna looked at him confused as he smiled and got up and headed out the door with her in tow.

"Why wouldnt you go with her?" She asked at he opened her door for her as she climbed in and was handed the pizza. He walked over to the driver side and climbed in and started it up and left as he turned to her.

"Cause Lu she's your friend you should know how she is. She's fucked every "hot" guy she's seen since we were in middle school. She has three kids by three different guys and Ah heard that she got something from the last guy she was with so no thanks." He said as she laughed out loud before she opened his meat lovers box and saw a note with a number on it taped to the top of the box. She grabbed it and threw it in the trash bag that was in the truck. She closed the box back and looked up and saw that they were almost home.

As they pulled into the driveway he went around and opened the door for Luna and grabbed the pizza from her as she climbed out and smiled at him before she took the pizza back as he gave her a confused look.

"What you said you wanted to relax right? Well your gonna get a bath first right cause you need it stink." She said with a giggle as he gave her a shocked look.

" How could you say that about me Lu you hurt me." He said as she rolled her eyes.

"Still doesnt change the fact that you stink BB. Now go take a shower before I spary you with the hose." She said as he looked at her with horror.

"You wouldnt dare."

"Try me"

"UGH! Fine make me do things. Ah swear if you werent mah sister ah would think you were mah wife." He said as he walked towards the door never seeing the blush on her face and the small smile as she walked behind him as he opened the door.

"SURPRISE! WELCOME HOME!"

Jake was shocked before he smiled and looked back at Luna who had a wide toothy smile on her face.

"Did you plan this?" He asked as her smile got bigger and nodded her head.

"Yep! Wtih the help of the rest of the family." She said as they walked in while he took the pizza back from her and set it on the counter before he went and hugged his family and mingled with his friends after he pulled Luna into a hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek making her giggle and wrap her arms around him.

"Best day Lu I love you." He said as she smiled.

"Love you to BB." She said as she let him go while they went and talked to the rest of the family.

(Later that night)

After the last of the family left Jake went and grabbed what was left of the pizza and started to munch as he saw Luna come out of her room in a sports bra that looked like it was about a size to small and some gym shorts that she stole from his room. He put his pizza down and walked up to her before he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug as he heard her sigh.

"Thanks again for the party Nyx." He said as she blushed as she pulled him closer. He only ever called her that when they were alone ever since she got her mark on her butt. He would usually tease her about it when they were little but after a while he called her that when he was really happy or sad.

"No problem BB its what Im here for. So since there is no party for tomorrow whats the plan?" She asked as he pulled back and smiled at her.

"Well besides you and Katie ah have two other girls that ah cant wait to see." He said as she rolled her eyes.

"Really?"

"Yep and your gonna come with me. You know that you love shooting just as much as me chick so dont try to say otherwise." He said as she smiled.

"All right then, so same place as always?" She asked as he nodded.

"Duh where else would we go? Now if you will excuse me ahm gonna take a bath since SOMEONE said ah stank." He said

" And you still do bro" She said with a giggle as he flipped her the bird as she acted like she was shocked.

"WELL I NEVER!" She said as she saw him go into the bathroom laughing as he closed the door.

(Luna's POV)

I was on the couch watching Cajun Justice when I heard Jake come out of the shower. I turned to tell him that a new episode was on before I stopped and looked at him. He had water still dripping off him and a towel wrapped around his waist. I stared at him for a minute. HE. WAS. RIPPED! He had a six pack and pecks that would make alot of my friends drool and his arms looked like they were made of marble.

'Dear god look at the water roll down those abs!' I thought before I shook my head and smiled at him as he looked at me and came and sat down by me.

"Hey BB theres a new episode of Cajun Justice on." I said trying to not stare at his body.

"Sweet thanks Lu." He said as he leaned over and gave me kiss before he got up and walked back to his room. I watched him leave the whole way with a grin on my face as I watched his butt before I turned away.

'Gah! Why am I lookin at my brother like that? Sure he's got a body to kill for right now but I shouldnt look at him like some horney school girl. UGH! I need a drink.' With that thought I got up and grabbed something from the fridge. It was some 151 rum about half of it was gone from me and Jake drinking it when we competed against each other to see who could hold our stuff longer.

He would always win of course since he drank more often then me when he was at his first duty station in Washington State after his first deployment. He didnt really drink that much now but we would usually do it when we didnt have anything else to do or at a special occation.

I turned back and saw he was in some PJ bottoms as he came over and sat beside me.

"So Lu whats going on this time?" He asked as he looked at the TV.

"Dont know yet I paused it for you since you dont like to miss a episode." I said as I played the show and got comfortable on the couch and leaned on him as I felt his arm go around me without hesitation.

We finished watching the show and saw a rerun fo MASH come on that was one of our favorite episodes as we laughed at Hawkeye and BJ and . We sat up a while longer just watching TV and talking about what we did while he was gone. I told him about the patients at the hospital while he told me stories about all the fun he had when he wasnt getting bombed or shot at.

I learned after his first tour not to ask him ANYTHING about his patrols usless he brought it up or talked about one that was funny. After a while I looked at the clock and saw it was 4 am and all of the sudden felt very tired. I looked over and could see that Jake was tired to so I got up and grabbed his hands.

"Come on bro time for bed you've had a long day lets go." I said as he groaned but got up and walked to his room as I followed behind him but stopped at I saw the many marks on his back that werent there when he left.

"Chris what happened to your back?" I asked as he stopped and turned to look at me. He had a dead look in his eyes.

"IEDs and mortars" Is all he said as he went into his room. I stood there for a while with wide eyes before I sighed and went to my room. I layed down on my bed and tried to get comfortable but I couldnt get the scars on my brothers back out of my mind or the dead look in his eyes. I bolted up as I heard a shout from my brothers room and ran in there and saw him sweating and panting in what looked like pain before I ran to his bedside.

"JAKE WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP!" I screamed and shook him as his eyes snapped open and darted around the room before they landed on me before he started to calm down and sat up.

"Sorry you had to see that Lu ah forgot to take mah meds before ah went to sleep. Can you hand me that bottle please?" He asked as he pointed to the fat orange bottle by his Xbox.

I nodded and went over and grabbed the bottle and handed it to him as he opened it and grabbed two and down it with some water that he kept in his room.

"You gonna be ok BB?" I asked as he looked at me with worry.

"Can,can you stay with me tonight Nyx?" He asked as his eyes pleaded for me to stay. Ive never seen my brother look so scared in his life. I nodded and went around the otherside of his bed and climbed in and wrapped my arms around him and held onto him as he started to go back to sleep.

"I love you Nyx thank you." He said as he drifted off to sleep and held my hands that were around his stomach.

"Love you to BB." I said as I snuggled into him and drifted off to sleep.

(Next Day)

I woke up and found that Jake had gotten up before me. I heard the door open as he called out to me.

"Hey Luna get up girl its already past 9 you gonna sleep the day away." He called out. I smiled at that it was something that Paw Paw Austin would say to us if we slept in late to him.

"Shut up I dont have work today! Let me sleep innnnn!" I whined as he poked his head in and looked at me.

"Ok fine then ah guess these pancakes are all-" He didnt get to finish as I shot past him and to the kitchen. It looked like he went to mom and dads place since I could smell moms cooking a mile away.

(general POV)

Luna was destroying her moms pancakes as Jake came and sat down across from her as Luna looked up at him making him bust out laughing since she had pancake all over her face and had the chipmunck cheeks going on before she swollowed it.

"What you know I cant help myself when mom cooks pancakes. Dont judge me!" She said as he smiled.

"Oh im judging, you got pancake all over your face like your a filly all over again." He said as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"So bro we're gonna go shoot today right? Whats the plan after that?" She asked as he smiled at her.

"Well ah was thinkin that we could go to the mall and you said that you wanted to do a little shopping right when ah got back." He said before he was tackled by Luna.

"Are you serious lets go! TO THE RANGE!" She shouted as she drug her brother out the door.

(At their personal shooting range)

After they went back to get their guns Luna was standing in a ready up postion with a 12 gauge shotgun while her brother held a M-4 as they stood at the starting point.

"Ok Lu ahll take care of the hostages you get the terrorist k? We got 26 seconds to beat. Ready. Set .GO!"

They took off as Luna gunned down any terrorist while her brother took out any that had hostages. Luna kneeled down as she reloaded.

"RELOADING! COVER ME!" She yelled as he came and stood over her as she loaded up before she took a knee.

"Ready" She said as he pulled her up and they continued before they came to the edge of a lake and could see a target out in the distance as they dropped their weapons on a table that was set up for this and grabbed the rifle on the table. It was a scout tactical with a 6x-12x zoom on it with a bi pod. Jake had the rifle as Luna took a range finder.

"Target 1000 meters. Wind 6 east. Make your adjustments." Luna said as Jake made some quick adjustments to compensate for the wind and bullet drop.

"Ready."

"Send it"

BOOM!

Luna smiled as she looked at Jake who stopped the watch after the shot and sighed before he looked at her and smiled.

"24 seconds with the last of the tangos down no civilian deaths." He said as they fist bumped.

"Hell yeah! SpecOps got nothing on us! So bro about that shopping spree?" She said as he sighed and smiled at her.

"Ok Ok just help me get this stuff cleaned up and grab all the brass and ammo." He said as she had a toothy smile.

"I love you bro." She said as they went and grabbed all the spent rounds off the site before they went home and grabbed a shower. Before they headed to the mall to start with the shopping spree.

(Mall)

Luna had on some tight blue jeans and a pink shirt that said not your bitch on the front as she walked with her brother through the mall getting a few looks from the people.

"So Lu whats the first stop?" Jake asked as her stomach growled making him smile as she blushed.

"FOOD!" She yelled as she drug him to Subway. After they ordered and got their sandwiches they went and sat down and started to eat while she talked about all the stores that they "NEEDED" to go to while he just smiled at her and nodded. He knew that his poor wallet was going to be hurting for a while after this but he would do anything for his sister to make her happy.

After they finished eating she drug him through just about every store in the mall. As they came to Vicrtoria Secret as he stopped them.

"Whoa Lu ah dont think this is a place ah need to be in with mah sister." He said as she turned around and gave him that pouty look she always gave him when she wanted him to do something with her that he thought was to girly.

"Come on BB I just want to get a few new bras since mine are all getting to small." She said as she stuck her lip out and started to make her eyes water as he sighed.

"FINE!" Was all he said as she smiled and grabbed his arm and drug him inside.

(1hr later)

A very red faced Jake walked out with a smiling Luna carrying tons of bags and leaving a smiling cashier behind.

"You said that you just wanted some bras not the whole store." Jake said through the mountain of bags.

"You didnt complain when I came out with the bikini." She said as he blushed.

"Shutup." He said as she giggled.

"Come on BB Im tired." She said as he grumbled at her as they left with people staring at them and a few of the girls grinning at him while the guys stared at her before he looked at them making them look away same with the girls when Luna looked at them with a glare, before they left.

(At the house)

"Ok bro just set that stuff in the living room Ill be there in a bit." She said as she went to the kitchen as he set them down on the floor before he plopped down on the couch. He leaned back into the couch as he felt his sisters arms snake around his neck from behind.

"Thanks for today bro. Love you." She said as she gave him a kiss before she jumped over the back of the couch and leaned into him as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Your welcome Lu just dont let Katie know about this or she'll throw a bitch fit that we didnt take her." He said as she smiled and nodded as she got up and grabbed some bags and took them to her room before he got up and helped her.

After they got eveything put away Jake and Luna just relaxed after the long day and played some Blackops 2.

"Come on Jake show me what you got!" Luna said as they were against each other in this round and she was kicking his ass.

"Come on Lu give your brother a chance half this is bullshit anyway. I shot a rocket at you in any real world situation the blast would have killed you." He said as she killed him again as the round ended.

"Ugh. Gaaaaaaayyyyyyy. Whatever so Lu Im hitting the sack you gonna be up for a while?"

"Yeah Im gonna up be for a bit but not to much longer." She said as she held back a yawn.

"Ok Lu Ill see you in the morning ok." He said as he stretched and went to the bathroom as Luna truned back to her game.

After a while Luna got up and went to the bathroom when she opened the door she saw her brother pulling open the shower curtain. She stood there for a while as she stared at him as a blush came to her face.

"SORRY!" She yelled as she slamed the door and went back to the living room as he came out and sat down by her in a towel. She had a huge blush on her face.

"Lu you ok?" He asked as she nodded her head.

"Im fine." She said as she held her controler before she turned off the game and looked at him.

(Luna's POV)

My heart was pounding in my chest as I looked at my brother. He had a worried look on his face as I turned my head away from him I couldnt have feelings for my brother I just couldnt! It was unnatural what would our parents and friends say?

What would he say if I told him how I felt about him? He would most likley never want to see me again and kick me out. I would lose him forever and I was horrified at that.

"Nyx you ok? Come on talk to me you know Im here for you when ever you need me." He said as he gently grabbed my chin and made me look at him I felt my heart pounding in my chest as I looked at him smile and could feel my face heat up.

'Yeah I know you are Jake thats why... Why I love you so much, more than a sister should ever love her brother. But I do I want you as more than a brother.' I thought as I got up and pulled him into a hug as his arms went around me on there own. I felt him pull back and look at me.

"Lu come on whats wrong tell me." He said as he ran his finger through my hair as I just snuggled into his chest falling asleep.

"Promise you'll never me Jake" I said as he laughed.

"Ah aint goin no where Lu after this year ahm done with the military. So you aint got nothin to worry bout Lu ah aint leavin you again." He said as he looked at her as she blushed and smiled before burying her face in his chest.

"I love you Jake." She said as she squeezed him and he squeezed back.

"Love you to Luna." He said as he gave her a kiss but she held it just a few seconds longer before she let go and smiled at him.

"Ok BB we need to go to bed its already 11 and I got work tomorrow. So Ill see you when I get off ok?" She said as he nodded and went to his room with a small smile on his face.

(General POV)

Over the month the two siblings had gotten even closer they would flirt with each other and other things that some would say siblings shouldnt do. But they didnt care they had always been close and very open with each other.

Their family just wrote it off as them being their selves since it was nothing new to them. Right now Luna was at home as Jake is driving back from his company.

(Jake's Pov)

I thought of my little sister with a smile she told me she had something special to tell me tonight and they were gonna go out and eat her treat. We had gotten really close as close as a brother and sister could get. We might flirt with each other but that was only becasue we were that close and comfortable with each other.

Me and my other sister werent really that close since I was always with Luna. My littlest sister was a girly girl she didnt like to get dirty or anything but Luna didnt mind it I think thats why we were so close since we had so much in common.

As I drove I was listening to Gungnam style on my I pad before I got a call from Luna.

"Jake hurry home please theres these people who look like me outside the house saying that I needed to come with them." She said. I could hear a little fear in her voice as I stepped on the gas since I was right down the road.

"Ok Lu just grab your shotgun incase they try to do anything. Im almost there." I said as I turned on my street and could see some people standing outside my house. I pulled into my drive way as they all looked at me with shocked faces.

"Ok freaks get off my property or ahm gonna call the cops. The last time guys came four of you were taken to jail. Now go ah aint got time to fool with you." I said as a tall white one with pink hair came forward.

"Im sorry to tresspass on your property but we came a long way to come and get my sister." She said as I turned to her.

"Sorry never seen her now if you will excuse me ah got plans with my own sister tonight so please leave dont make me have to use force." I said as she stepped back. While a rainbow haired one marched up to me before she was covered in a midnight blue aura.

I smiled as I looked over and saw Luna in the door way with her shotgun in hand and a pissed off look on her face she was in a beautiful black dress and some high heels that I bought her during her shopping spree.

"Look bitch I dont know who you people are but you got five seconds to get off my property before I pump you with enough holes youll make swiss cheese jealous." She said as she put the rainbow girl on her butt by a orange one.

"Luna! Im so glad your ok!" The white one said as she went to hug her but was stopped by me.

"Hold it chick yall aint gonna lay a finger on my sister. Ah dont know who yall are or where yall came from but yall can just go right back to where ever it is." I said as I felt Luna hand me my pistol as I looked back at her.

"Go call the law Lu so they can deal with these guys and we can go have dinner. Ahm starvin." I said with a smile at her as she nodded and gave them a glare.

"Please we just want to take Luna home with us. She doesnt belong here." The white one said as I flew into a rage and saw red.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TO TELL ME IF MY SISTER DONT BELONG HERE OR NOT! SHE HAS BEEN A PART OF MAH FAMILY FOR THE PAST 21 YEARS! SHE IS MAH SISTER AND ALWAYS WILL BE!" I yelled in her face as I pointed the pistol at her.

"Ah aint gonna say it again get off mah property! Ah should shoot you for what you said." I said as I felt Luna come up behind me and wrap her arms around me.

"Hey calm down BB the police are on the way. I dont want you going to jail for some freaks that dress up in outfits." She said as they looked at us confused.

"Outfits? What outfits Luna? This is my skin just like yours same goes for my magic and my wings." The white one said as she flew in the air a little making mine and Luna's jaws drop.

"NO WAY!" I said as she landed as I turned to Luna.

"Go tell the police that everything is under control." I said as I looked back at them and noticed that they were all naked making me blush.

"And yall come inside, dont want people talkin sayin ah got naked girls outside mah house." He said as he held the door open for them as they walked in as the rainbow one looked a him with a smirk.

"Your lucky Princess Luna saved you or I would have shown you my stuff." She said as I just looked at her with a smile as I got nose to nose with her backing her into a wall while I pulled out my knife that I always had and impaled it right by her skull.

"First of all dont ever theaten me in my own home little girl. And second your talking to a combat veteran as soon as you would have swung at me I would have killed you." I said as I pulled my knife out of the door frame and looked at her as she was shaking before she went over to her friends.

I already didnt like these people before something she said rang in my head after Luna threw them some of my shirts and walked into the kitchen.

"Hold up did you say Princess Luna?" I asked as I heard something crash and saw Luna standing in the kitchen before I went to help her.

"You ok Lu?" I asked as she shook her head and looked at me with a smile.

"Yeah Im fine just a little shocked is all. So who are you guys?" She asked as they looked at each other.

"Im Princess Celestia, and these are the elements of harmoney. Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and last but not least is Fluttershy." She said as she pointed at each girl.

"Now tell me dear did you say that you've been here for 21 years?" She asked as Luna nodded as Celestia got to thinking.

''The time from our two worlds is vastly different it only been two months back home." She mummbled to herself before she looked back at Luna making her step back.

"Ok but why are you guys here interupting a special evening I had planned for me and my brother." She said with a growl.

"Im sorry to say Luna but he isnt your brother. I am your only blood relative besides our neices and nephews." She said as Luna narrowed her eyes.

"K so what? You say we're blood but I havent seen you for the past two decades and you dont even look like my sister besides that we're the same kind of people. Other than that I dont know you guys your all strangers to me. The only family I have is the ones that rasied me since I was a filly." She said as I pulled her into a hug while she leaned back into me.

"Yes I see the attack did more than just send you to this world." She said as we looked at her confused.

"Come again?" I said as Celestia sighed.

"We were in battle with the changlings, beings that could take the form of anypony and use it to feed off their love. She attacked Ponyville going for Twilight and her friends. She fired a spell at some fillies when you came out of no where and got the fillies out of the way just before you were hit by the spell." Celestia said as me and Luna bumped knuckles with smiles as I saw Rainbow Dash smile at us.

"Badass my sister is a hero." I said as she blushed.

"Indeed she is sir. Please if you would come with me back home." She said as we looked at her like she was stupid.

"Sorry lady but Im still not convinced that Im your sister. Besides even if I am Im not going anywhere with you this is my home now. This is all I know Im not the Luna that you know anymore. Ive been raised like any other normal kid since my brother found me in the woods with dad and Paw Paw. Im not going anywhere." She said as Celestia narrowed her eyes at her.

"Luna your needed to help rule the kingdom back home this place is not ment for you." She said as I almost shot her right then but stopped as I felt Luna's power raise as their eyes went wide.

"You are NOT my mother! My mothers name is Kathy and my father is Austin. I only listen to them and my brother. So. . !" She said as her eyes turned white as they narrowed at her.

"Luna after the thousand years I banished you to the moon I figured you would jump at the chance at coming back home to rule by my side." Celestia said as Luna's power stopped as she looked at Celestia.

"You banished me? For a thousand years? Fuck you Im certainly not going with you now! So I suggest you leave! You've already ruined my lunch out with my brother and now this! Get the fuck out of my house and go back to the your kingdom! It looks like you ruled just fine without me for a thousand years I think you can rule without me again." She said as she opened the door.

"Out."

"Luna you have to come with us this isnt your home people dont understand you here." Celestia said as she walked out the door before Luna slammed the door in her face.

"I think after the last 21 years they got me pretty figured out. Now go back to your home Im not going with you." She said as she heard a small boom outside and saw that they were gone along with my shirts making me groan before I saw Luna was still standing there with her hand on the door. I walked up behind her and wrapped her in my arms before she turned around and cried in my chest as I held her.

"Please dont send me away BB I dont want to go!" She said as she continued to cry in my shirt. I picked her bridle style and went to the couch and sat down while I just held her and ran my fingers through her hair.

"Nyx ah aint gonna send you no where. Your mah sister ah would never make you do something you didnt want to. All ah want is for you to be happy." I said as she looked up at me and smiled with a blush on her face as I wiped the tears away with a smile on my face.

"Now tell me what you were gonna tell me at dinner tonight?" I asked as I saw her face turn blood red as she smiled as looked away.

"Um uhhh well ummm you see I ummm." She sighed before she smiled at me.

"Ill tell you later ok its been a bit of a hectic day for us. Lets go to bed BB." She said as I grinned at her.

"Ok Nyx. Hmmm I think my title of you is better than princess anyway. Queen of the night is way better than princess." I said as her face got even redder as she smiled at me and pulled me into a kiss.

"I love you Jake. Im happy I was sent here with you and the rest of the family." She said as I smiled and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Me to Luna. Now come on lets go to bed its been a long day." I said as we got up and went to our rooms. I took my pills while I got in the shower, I heard Luna come in most likley to grab something.

"Hey Lu you forget something?" I asked as I washed my hair when I felt someones arms wrap around me.

"Yeah I did please dont be mad BB. I forgot to tell you that I. I love you. More than I should love as more than a brother. Please dont be angry." She pleaded from behind me. I didnt move for a minute before I smiled. I knew that she liked me more than a brother, the signs were all there.

The blushing, the studdering, the sudden need to feel me or be close to me. I knew she loved me more than a brother but the question I had to ask myself is. Did I love her back like she did me? No. All I want is for her to be happy and if being with me does that I cant do that she has to find a man that cant be me.

I turned around in her arms as she looked up at me with tears starting to come to her eyes as I brushed them away and smiled at her as I looked at her.

"Im sorry Lu but I cant be the man you love. Your my sister and I love you but I can never be in love with you. You have to believe me Lu that I do love you but not like you love me. Im sorry I just cant be the man you want me to be for you. Ill always be here for you Lu nothing will ever change that. Im not angry or upset I knew that you like me more than a brother but I figured you would just grow out of it in time but I was wrong I should have told you before now. Im sorry Nyx." I said as I pulled her to my chest as she cried.

I held her there till the water started to turn cold as we pulled back from each other as she smiled at me and layed her head on my chest as I held her while the water ran down us. I looked down at her and could see that she was tired from today and all the events of the day.

"Come on Lu lets go to bed you've had a long day today. We'll pick up tomorrow from where we left off ok." I said as she nodded and yawned. We got out of the shower and dried off before we went to bed with her sleeping with me.

"Goodnight Jake I love you... And thank you." She said as she kissed the back of my neck.

"Love you to Luna." I said as she snuggled into my back as we both fell asleep after I took my pills.

(late that night)

I got up feeling hungrey and went into the kitchen to grab a quick bite to eat. I walked in the kitchen and opened the fridge and saw some green apples. I grabbed a couple of them before I closed the fridge and sat at the table. As I munched on my midnight snack I looked over and saw that it was nearly 3am.

CRASH!

I bolted up and threw the apple down ran to my room and threw open the door.

(Luna's Pov)

I groaned as I felt for where Jake was. I opened my eyes and saw that he wasnt there but I could see the kitchen light on and guessed that he was getting a quick bite to eat. As I layed their waiting for him to come back I saw something out the corner of my eye. When I turned I saw Celestia there by the foot of my bed.

"What the hell are you doing here? I told you guys to leave me and my brother alone. Im not going back with guys and thats final. Now go back to your home before Chris gets back and kills you." I said in a harsh whisper as she just looked at me with a board.

"Im sorry dear sister but you have duties back home and your little vacation is over." Celestia said as her horn glowed and I felt it wrap around me.

"Im not going anywhere with you guys." I said as I sent a pulse of magic through me braking Celestias hold on me. The pulse was strong enough to crush the bed and knock over everything in Jake's room. I would have to make it up to him later. I stood in front of Celestia before a purple arua surrounded me and then Celestia's as I saw a doorway open behind them as my eyes went wide. Turned back as I heard the door slam open and saw Jake standing there.

"LUNA!" He yelled but was knocked back by the other white girl, Rarity I think was her name with her magic and into our kitchen table shattering it.

"JAKE NO! LET ME GO BITCH I DONT WANT TO GO WITH YOU IM NOT YOUR SISTER LEAVE ME ALONE! I HAVE MY OWN LIFE HERE WHERE IM HAPPY!" I screamed at Celestia who just gave me a look before stepping through the doorway.

"Lets go guys before he gets up!" Rainbow said as she jumped through the doorway along with the rest of them as I started to go through it.

"NO I DONT WANT TO GO WITH YOU! LET ME GO! CHRIS HELP ME!" I screamed as I saw him running to me with his hand out reaching for me as I reached for him. I felt our finger tips touch before everything went white as I heard my brother screaming my name.

(Jake's POV)

"LUNAAAAAA!" I screamed as I saw the doorway starting to close. I jumped up and grabbed my camping backpack and as many rounds and mags I could find as well as the range finder before I grabbed my guns as I called my mom and left a voice message telling her what happened before I jumped through the doorway just as it closed.


	2. Chapter 2

(Equestria Canterlot)

(Luna's POV)

I woke up and saw Celestia and those girls around me before I went wide eyed. My head hurt and I was getting a lot of pictures and memories that were'nt mine. I looked up at Celestia who was looking at me expectantly.

"What did you do to me? My head is killing me!" I groaned as I heard her sigh.

"It seems that the spell that Chrysalis hit you with wiped your memory of us as well as turned you back into a filly when that human found you. I simply gave you your memories back." She said

I then realized that she didnt look like she did when she was at my house. She looked like me she had fingers, stood on two feet and all that like a human. Now she looked like a pony a very tall pony at that. I looked at the other girls and saw that they were the same before I looked at myself. I still had the same color body and all, I was just in a ponies body now.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME! WHY AM I IN A PONY BODY!?" I screamed as Celestia put a hoof on my shoulder before I slapped it away as she sighed.

"You are in your original body that you were born with. The spell that Chrysalis hit you with changed you when you passed into the human world. This is your true home Luna as Pincess of the night." Celesita said as the other girls came around her.

"NO! TAKE ME HOME WHERE I BELONG! WHEN MY BROTHER COMES HE'S GOING TO KILL ALL OF YOU!" I yelled in Celestia's face as she glared at me.

"THIS IS YOUR HOME LITTLE SISTER! THIS IS WHERE YOU BELONG NOT WITH THE HUMANS! AND YOUR BROTHER WILL NEVER COME SINCE THE DOOR WAY IS CLOSED!"She yelled in my face as I got nose to nose with her.

"No my home is a two bed one bath house owned by me and my brother. My home is on earth with my car, my friends,and my family THAT YOU KIDNAPPED ME FROM! HE'LL FIND A WAY TO GET HERE YOU CAN BET ON THAT BITCH!" I screamed at her as she looked a little shocked before she narrowed her eyes at me.

"You would do well to forget the human world Luna this is your home and your never going back to the human world." She said as she left with the other girls before I collasped on the floor crying I would never see my brother or anyone that I loved again. I sat up as another pony came to me.

"Princess Luna?" It asked I could tell that it was male by how deep his voice was.

"My name is Luna. What do you want?" I said as I looked at him trying to melt his head. I saw him flinch at my look as he bowed as I bolted over to him and caught him.

"Dont you ever fucking bow to me. Im not this royal bitch that wants everyone to do what I want with a wave of my hand er hoof. And dont call me princess either its weird." I said as he stared wide eyed at me.

"But your high-"

"And dont call me that either its just Luna. Thats what everyone else called me back home so thats how I want it to stay. Now what do you want? Im in the middle of something here." I said as he smiled at me.

"Well your high- er I mean Luna I might be able to help you with that." He said as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What do you want if you think you gonna get to fuck me then your dead wrong." I said as he gasped and blushed.

"No no no no! Nothing like that I just heard that you wanted to go back to the human world and I might be able to help you. Just one catch. Take me with you." He said as I stared into his slit eyes and saw no other motive.

"Why do you want to go to the human world?" I asked as he smiled.

"Cause I think I could find happiness there since all I ever did here was guard you and then go to the barrack sleep and then repeat. I hardley ever left the castle except for one time on nightmare night a few years back. Other than that nothing." He said as I smiled and raised my hoof up as he looked at it confused.

"Bump it fool its a fist bump man. No one gave you a fist bump before?" I asked

"Um no" He said as he bumped my hoof as he got a smile.

"It must be a human thing." He said as I laughed.

'Yeah it is so whats your plan?" I asked as he motioned for me to follow him. As I caught up with him he looked at me and smiled.

"Ok Luna we wont be able to get you to the library for a little while since Celestia has it guarded by her soldiers." He said as I looked at him confused.

"Wait what do you mean her guards? You guys arent all the same like under both me and that bitch?" I asked as he snorted.

"No the the Solar Soldiers are all under Celestia. While the lunar warriors are under your command." He said as he looked back at her.

"Most of the soldiers under Celestia are pompas assholes since, well your banishment." He said as we stopped in the hallway.

"Tell me about my banishment. And sorry but whats your name?" I asked as he smiled."

"My name is Captain Shadow Wing of the night guard ma'am." He said as we started to walk again as he told me about my banishment as we walked through the castle as he showed me all the places that I would need to know before we stopped at a door.

"This Luna is your bed chamber. I hope you have a good night Luna and Ill talk more about the thing we discussed earlier tomorrow." He said as I nodded.

"Goodnight Shadow." I said as he smiled.

"Night Luna see you tomorrow." He said as he left and I went into the bed room and sighed. I coudnt wait to get back home and see my brother again. I just hope that whatever Shadow had planned that it worked.

I looked out the window and had a feeling that things were gonna get crazy real soon as I walked out to the balcony and looked at the night sky. The stars seemed to lack something as I flew up and out of the castle and saw the huge city that was around it.

I flew down and above the homes before I went down with the ponies as I started to hum one of my favorite songs while the ponies bowed, but I payed them little mind as I made my way through the streets. I could see many would shy away from me as I continued to hum the song.


	3. Chapter 3

(Jakes POV)

I woke up with a massive head ache as well as the rest of my body hurting. I looked around and saw I was in the middle of a desert and couldnt see a settlement or any kinds of buildings anywhere. I sat up and rubbed my head and cut myself.

"OW! What the hell?'' I yelled out as I looked at my hand and saw it was a claw. I looked down at my body and had to hold in a scream. I had the body of a dinosuraus.

I got up on my feet as I looked myself over, I was tan with small stripes on my back and a curved toe on both my feet. No wings but I was cool with that since I dont like hights anyway.

I looked around and noticed I was a little taller than I remembered I had to at least be 6'7'' now. I sighed as I walked around the area I was in and found all my things I brought with me.

I grabbed my pack and slung it over my shoulder as I grabbed my other weapons and strapped the shotgun and rifle that was still in its case to the top of the pack. I grabbed my M-4 and stapped my 45 pistol on my leg.

I had a sence of deja vu as I looked around the desert. It felt like I was in Iraq again, but instead of having a platoon of soldiers watching my back it was just me alone. I think I kinda get how lone snipers feel on long missions.

Exposed. I started to walk in a random direction towards the east following the sun that was setting. As I walked I could feel the tempature starting to drop as a shiver went through me.

I kept walking for a few more hours as I was sweating pretty bad as I came to a few rocks and decided to take a brake. I leaned up against the rocks and slid down it as I wiped sweat off my brow and took off my pack and looked around.

I felt that it was getting colder and colder as the night grew on and rubbed my arms to warm up a little as I sat up and went through my pack. I smiled as I found my sleeping bag and closed the pack up again and got up throwing my pack back on and grabbed my M-4 as I started to walk.

(Two days later)

I was sweating hard as I came to a stop to breath. I looked over the landscape seeing the ocean of sand stretching out in front of me. Yesterday I came across some railroad tracks and followed them hoping that I would find a town soon but that was not what happend.

As I walked I pulled out some water that I had taken from some cactus that I came across. I looked around and sighed as I smacked my lips.

I was hungrey as hell and my mouth was dry no matter how much cactus water I drank. As I walked I heard a something behind me, I looked back and yelped as I dove away from the tracks as stampede ran past me.

I scrambled to my feet as I held my rifle to my shoulder on reflex as I watched the buffalo run by. I let my rifle drop to my side as I sighed and watched one that was much smaller than the rest. I narrowed my eyes when I saw a feather in its hair as we looked at each other.

"Sup." I said as it narrowed its eyes at me as I sighed and turned around and started to follow the tracks again.

"Um hello?" I heard making me stop dead in my tracks and turn back to the little buffalo as more of its friends stood behind her. I was shocked or was suffering a heat stroke as I shook my head.

"Did you just talk?" I asked as it looked at its friends confused as I narrowed my eyes before I sighed.

"I didnt think so. Well see ya. I got to find some food soon or I wont last much longer." I said in a bored tone as I heard muttering behind me as I shook my head. Yep been in the sun to long.

As I walked I heard something running up behind me. I turned quickly and brought my weapon to bear and took quick aim at the buffalo from before. I froze and started to shake as I fought to pull the trigger.

I could see the red dot on her forehead as it changed into a little girl and I was back in Iraq, in a small village. I saw she had a AK-47 as she ran at me. I forced myself not to fire but had the saftey off just incase as she raised the weapon. She raised the AK as she ran at me as my finger slid around the trigger and started to apply pressure.

"Um ?"

I shook my head and was brought back to reality as I took a ragged breath. I fell to my butt as I started to take calming breaths. I had my M-4 on my lap as I shook my head shaking really hard as tears came to my face but I forced them back. I looked up at the little buffalo as it came closer to me.

"Are you ok?"

"No. Im starting to see things and am trying to find some food and water."

"Well I can talk to the chief to see if we could help you out. We're actually not to far from Appleloosa.''

"Ok thank you. So since Im having a coversation with you your not a mirage." I said as she smiled and shook her head.

"Nope im real." She said as she looked at me with worry as I started to get up with her help as more of her kin came to us.

"You are far away from dragon lands young one. Why are you on our lands?" A large male by the sound of his voice asked. He had a Indian headress on as the other buffalos stepped aside to make room for him.

"Um Im not a dragon and Im looking for my sister she was kidnapped and this is where I ended up after I jumped into a portal after them." I said as he snorted.

"You can stay with our herd young dragon. There is something in your eyes that troubles me and I wish to know what it is." He said as I looked down as I bit my lip.

"Thanks for the offer sir but I just want to get to a settlement so I can find out if anyone has seen my sister." I said as he narrowed eyes at me.

"You know to decline a offer from my people is a insult to us." He said as I narrowed my eyes.

"Sir please I dont want any trouble I just want to find my sister and go home ok. So if you can just point me to the nearest town that would be great." I said as he walked up to me making us nose to nose.

"Dont throw my offer to the wind young drake. I offer you a place to rest your head for a few nights as well as food and drink for the next few days. Dont insult me again drake." He said as he snorted on me making me start to see red before I calmed down after taking many deep breaths.

"Fine Ill go with you." I said as he smiled and backed away.

"Very well young drake. Now please keep up with us as we make our way to the settler ponies town." He said as started to run as the others ran with him leaving me and the orther little buffalo behind. I looked down at her as she gave me a kind smile.

"Well ma'am thank you for helping me in my time of need. Please lead the way." I said as she nodded and took off after the herd. I sighed as I looked down at myself before looking back at them and started to run. I got faster and faster and soon caught up with the little buffalo.

"So whats your name?" I asked as she looked up at me panting.

"Little Strongheart, and yours?" She asked as I thought about it as we ran.

"Slice. Pleased to meet you Strongheart." I said as she smiled up at me before we fell into silence as we caught up with the herd. I looked over at Stongheart as we got to the front of the herd.

"So where are you taking me?" I asked as she looked up at me.

"We are going to our tradional stampeding ground by Appleloosa. But we are making a stop before we get there to rest for a while. Its about 4 more miles from here. You see the tall rocks in the distance?" She asked as I narrowed my eyes to see what she was talking about.

I could see them just barley as we ran before I looked down at her and nodded.

"Yeah I see them. So thats where we're gonna bunk for the night huh?" I asked as she nodded up at meh.

"Yes with how cold it gets at night we should find some old cactus or sticks and things for a fire so it wont be so cold." She said. I nodded my head before I looked back and saw the other buffalo looking at me and her.

"Well if thats where your going Ill meet you guys there. Later" I said as I pulled ahead of her and took off over the desert. I pushed my new body to the limit as I flew across the desert.

Even with my pack I was barley slowing down as I ran. It felt great the sence of freedom that I got from the running. After a while I could see the place Stongheart was talking about as I started to slow down.

I came to a stop at the front of the rocks and set my things down and started to gather some wood for the fire tonight. After that was done I leaned back on my pack and put my weapon over my lap as I waited on the buffalo. I thought of my situation as I looked out at the desert.

I dont know what to make of it, with talking animals, being turned into a raptor now that i was really looking at myself and nearly killing that Strongheart buffalo. I sighed as I looked down at myself and smiled a little bit. At least I was a raptor which was pretty cool and not some pony or something.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the ground shaking. I looked up to see Strongheart and the rest of the herd coming in. I waved at them with a smile as Strongheart came up to me.

"Wow your pretty fast. I know a pony thats pretty fast as well. She's pretty cool." She said as I nodded.

" for helping me out Strongheart. Now how far is it from here to the nearest settlement?" I asked as she shook her head with a smile.

"Sorry Slice but its 12 miles from here and we have one more stop before we get there." She said as I sighed.

"So whats your sister like?" She asked as I snapped my head to her making her flinch and start to shake in fear as I gave her a toothy smile.

"Oh man where do I begin. I found her when I was little and was hunting with my old man and grandpa. She was so scared when I found her. She was just a filly then an-"

"Your sisters a pony!" Strongheart yelled as the other buffallos looked up at us.

"Um yeah? Why is that strange?" I asked as she looked at me wide eyed.

"Its unheard of for a pony to be with a drag-"

"UGH Im not a dragon. Im what you call a velociraptor. I hunt in groups of at least 5 we stock our prey for miles if we have to, to feed our family. But we are not mindless beast that just kill for the joy of the hunt. We kill because it is how we survive. We hunt animals, deer, rabbits, and other small and large game. The day I met my sister I was hunting a deer through the forrest, I saw her in a clearing crying her eyes out scared, cold, alone. I went to her to help her. I love my sister and have for the last 20 years, I will go to hell and back to get my sister and nothing will stop me! What is that what you thought? I see something I eat it?" I said as I grabbed my bags and walked away from the group as they stared at me as I walked away.

(general Pov)

Little Strongheart looked at the drag- Velociraptor as he walked away as her kin made room for him as he past by. She felt bad because that was exactly what she thought he would have done.

She sighed as she looked at her kin while they stared at the carnivore as he sat down looking out at the horizion. She could see him sigh as he looked at his claws flexing them before sighing again and looking back at the horizion as the sun was setting.

(4 hours later)

Slice got up and stretched as he groaned while his stomach growled. He looked back at the others and saw that they were sleeping as the night went on. He looked up and saw something flying in the air as it went by the moon.

'Luna!' He thought as he grabbed his gear and shot off into the his improved night vision he could easily see the mare in the air as she flew into the clouds as he stopped running just looking into the air trying to spot the mare as a cloud floated infront of the moon and a shadow fell over him.

"Why are you following me?" A voice asked as he turned around.

He turned around and saw a black mare looking at him as he sighed and walked into the moonlight. She gasped at him as he continued to moved towards her as she as she fell back. She trembled as he stood over her.

"Sorry about that I thought you were someone else." He said as he held out his claw.

"GET AWAY!" She yelled as she slapped his claw away as he looked at her.

"Im not gonna hurt you girl." He said as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"LIAR! All of you dragons are the same killing and destoying everything in sight and taking what you want!" She yelled as he nodded.

"Maybe but I wouldnt know anything about that since Im not a dragon. Im a raptor. True I kill but I hunt to feed my family. I hunt wild animals and nothing else." He said as she laughted at him.

" Please I dont believe you." She said as he growled making her yelp.

"You can believe what you want little girl. Anyway Ill be going." He said as he walked away from her as she stared at him in rage.

"Your not going anywhere you monster!" She yelled as she launched herself at him and tackled him to the ground.

"YOU STUPID GIRL WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!?" He yelled as he threw the girl off him.

"ITS BECAUSE OF YOUR KIND THAT MY FAMILY IS GONE!" She screamed as she launched herself at him.

"I DONT KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT WOMAN! IM NOT A DRAGON I DONT LIVE IN CAVES OR MOUNTAINS I LIVE IN A CITY WITH MY OWN PEOPLE! DONT MAKE ME HURT YOU!" He screamed at her as he dodged her and used his tail to slam her into the ground.

"YOUR NOTHING BUT A MONSTER THAT KILLS FOR FUN!" She yelled as he froze. She took that time jump on top of him and pin him to the ground. She looked down at him in victory before she stopped at the look in his eyes. They looked hollow like all the life in them left at that moment. She could feel his heart beat so she knew that he wasnt dead.

"You say Im a monster. Let me ask you something if I was anything like what you described these dragon as would you still be alive. I counted 6 imes I could have killed you, and yet I didnt. Now get off me I have some buffalo that-"

"Sliiiiiccce! Where are you?!"

"Get off. I wont tell you again or Ill show you what kind of monster I am!" He said as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why so you can go and kill whoever that is thats calling out to her friend? Itll be a cold day in-'' She was stopped as she felt extreamly sharp teeth around her neck. She look to her left and saw the cold slitted eyes of the beast she thought she was gonna kill as she felt him add pressure making her whimper.

"Sliiiiiiicccccce! Where did you go!?"

"Im gonna let go of you and if you try to attack me again I will have no choice be to defend myself." He said as he let go and threw her off him. He grabbed his gear that had fallen off after he was tackled and turned towards the voice and started to take off.

"Wait!"

Slice stopped as he looked back at the mare as she got up to her hooves.

"What do you want Ive wasted enough time with you and my temper is starting to run out." He said as she heard a hissing sound coming from him.

"Why did you spare me? What is a raptor? Why are you here?" She asked as he turned around and started to walk away.

"Its none of your business you stupid girl. Next time you attack something dont fly into a rage." He said as he heard her growl.

"If your not a monster then why did you freeze when I called you that!? What was that look in your eyes?" She asked as he stopped and looked back at her.

"Because soldiers have to make hard choices on the battlefield everyday. I made many choices that will haunt me for the rest of my days." He said as he turned around and started to walk away as she just stared at the raptor before he took off into the night as they heard a scream.

(With Strongheart)

She had been looking for Slice for a while now she had followed his tracks for a while but a stong wind went over the area covering his tracks in sand. So now she was lost and yelling out his name.

"Sliiiiiice! Where did you go?!" She yelled out into the desert. She sighed as she walked on. She was alone but she knew these parts pretty well. As she walked she heard running coming towards her as she let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh there you are Slice you cant be out here its to-OOF!" She was knocked to the ground hard as she looked up to see another buffalo standing over her. He was one of the males in the tribe that always tried to gain her attention but she would always refuse him.

"Well well look what we got here. You look a little lost Strongheart, we need to talk. You have rejected me time and again and I want to know why." He said as she got up and winced and looked down and looked at her side. It was all scraped and her leg hurt from landing a some of the rocks.

"What are you doing here Mountain Wind?" She said through gritted teeth as she held her leg to her chest.

"I followed you so we could have some time to ourselves, just you and me without your father butting in or that stupid settler pony Braeburn. Why wont you go out with me Im one of the strongest in our tribe next to your father."

"Strength doesnt matter to me Mountain. I want to be with someone who wants me for me not for my title as the chiefs daughter, and your just not my type Mountain Im sorry but Ive told you before that it would never work out." She said as she whimpered as he slammed a hoof down on the ground in rage.

"WHAT IS IT THAT PONY YOU BEEN SPENDING SO MUCH TIME WITH!? IM TWICE AS WHAT HE WILL EVER BE!" He said with a snort and started to walk towards her as she hobbled back.

"I like Breaburn because he cares about me. He doesnt see me as the chiefs daughter he see's me as Little Strongheart. Im sorry Mountain but we would never work out there're plenty of other girls in the tribe that would be nice for you. Me and you just are'nt ment to be together." She said as he flew into a rage and charged into her making her skid across the the desert ground scraping rocks and other things cutting into her side as she screamed.

"Guess what princess you dont get to say if we work together or not I do, and if I say we are ment to be together then we are ment to be together." He said as he walked towards her as she tried to back away.

"NO! Mountain stop please!" Strongheart cried as he got to her and slammed his hoof down on her rib making her cry out in pain.

"Shutup! You dont get to tell me what to do Strongheart. Im in charge and Im gonna make you my mate weather you like it or not." He said as her eyes went wide and started to struggle more before he slammed his hoof down on her again making her sceam in pain as he stood over her.

"Thats right Strongheart sceam for me sceam my name as I take you. Your gonna OOF!" He was knocked off of Strongheart and looked up to see the dragon they found earlier.

"Stay out of my business you stupid lizard this is between me and her. So just walk away and I wont have to hurt you." He said as the dragon let out a growling/gurggle sound as it threw off its pack.

"Im gonna enjoy taking you apart piece by piece. I havent eaten in a few days and Im starving. Back where I come from buffalo were almost hunted to extinction before we stopped and let the population come back. Got to say though, buffalo meat is sooooo good right up there with deer and gator meat." It said as he started to shake at the drool coming off its mouth as it eyed him.

"Its nothing personal, well acutally it is since you were gonna rape Strongheart. So Im going to enjoy tearing you to pieces and cooking you over a roasted fire." It said as it circled him.

"Slice..." Strongheart whimpered as she looked at her rescuer.

Slice glanced back as he heard the sound of hooves landing on the ground and saw the mare from earier.

"What did you do?!" She yelled at Slice before he rolled his eyes and smiled as he circled around the buffalo and came closer to the mare.

"Something I should have done earlier." He said as he raised tail and smashed it into the mares head knocking her out.

"Now thats over with I need to get back to my dinner." He said as he jumped high into the air letting out a ear pericing screech and landed on the charging buffalos back tearing into to him as he bucked and tried to knock him off.

Slice never felt such primal rage before as he tore into the would be rapist, using his over sized toe to rip and shred the buffalo to pieces and tearing chuncks out of him with his razor sharp teeth making him go into a blood rage.

He could feel the buffalo weaking as he fell over while Slice jumped off and landed infront of him. Slice was wide eyed and his pupils pin pricks as he licked his teeth tasteing the blood on his lips as he advanced on the downed animal.

"P. Please have mercy." He buffalo asked as he heard his attacker laugh in what sounded like growls in between.

"Mercy? Were you going to show mercy to Strongheart after she said to stop? So why should I? I have a reason to kill you. I need to feed to survive. All you wanted was power and to take that girl against her will. So tell me why should I show you mercy, give me one good reason I shouldnt make you my next meal?" Slice asked as the buffalo whimpered in pain.

"Hmph. Thats what I thought." Slice said as he pressed down on the buffalos side that was torn open making him whimper in pain his voice box raw from him screaming in pain as he was being torn open. Even if Slice let him live there was no way he would survive the next hour.

Slice stopped as he leaned down close to the buffalos ear.

"Im going to show you mercy rapist but no matter what you will die here as nothing but a would be rapist, you are lower than dirt and I hope you forever burn in hell for what you did here today." Slice said as he felt the blood lust and the thrill of battle slowly going out of his system. Slice still had his side arm on in its holster still on his back leg as he used his tail to unclip it as he pulled it out. He stood tall as he pointed the weapon at the buffalos head.

"Die."

BLAM!

Blood and brain matter soaked the ground as he holstered his pistol. He looked back and saw the mare starting to stir. He raced over to Strongheart to check her out.

As he got to her he saw that it was far worse than he thought. On one side of her she had several deep gashes from sliding on jagged rocks and her ribs where she was rammed twice most likly had broken or fractured ribs. She whimpered as she opened her eyes as he checked her over.

"Slice?"

"Shhhhh. Its ok Strongheart Im here I have to get you to a is the nearest settlement?" He asked as she grunted trying to stand up but his stopped her pushing her back down gently on her shoulder.

"Save your strength Strong Ill carry you ok? Just point me in the dircection." He said as he heard the mare behind him start to wake up.

"Its 12 miles north of here you'll see apple trees before you get to town." She said as he nodded grabbed his gear.

"Strongheart Im gonna need you to bear with me ok Im gonna pick you up and put you on my back. Its gonna hurt with your injuries but it has to be done." He said as she nodded.

He used his tail to pick her up a little as she held back a scream as he slid his head under her and placed her on his back as she slid up against his gear and used his tail to keep her secured.

"Ok Strong Im gonna get you some help just hang in there ok?" he said as she replyed with a whimper and gave a weak nod.

He looked back at the mare as she turned to look at him.

"Got tell the chief that his daughter is hurt and Im taking her to a doctor,have him meet up with us as soon as he can." He said as she narrowed her eyes at him

"Why should I help you! For all I know your gonna go eat her! Why should-" She stopped as Slice got in her face growling.

"Because if you dont Ill eat you if I ever find you again. Ill make you suffer for as long as I can if Strong dies. You understand me?" He said as he hissed in her face as he slowly opened his mouth letting her see the rows of teeth.

"Ooo ok Im going." She said as she took off towards the buffalo camp as he shot off to the settlement

(4 hours later)

Breaburn was having a good day the apple harvest was going as planned and tomorrow Little Strongheart was coming by and he couldnt wait to see her. They had been hitting it off real well and he couldnt wait to tell her how much he liked her. He looked out over the horizion as the sun was coming up.

He smiled as he scanned the desert before he saw a dot on the horizion coming this way. He squinted to see what it was but it was just to far away to really make out.

As it got closer he could see that it wasnt a pony or buffalo. As it got closer he went wide eyed as he thought it was a dragon as it sped past him whipping the wind around him as he turned he saw somthing familer. A pure white feather and the body of a buffalo. Rage took Braeburn as he took off after the dragon that dared hurt Strongheart.

Slice ran through a town that looked like the old west. He stopped as he saw a red cross on a wooden sign as ran to the door. He plowed right through it as a doctor that was in the next room hurried over to see what happened and froze as he saw the raptor.

"Doctor help me please! She needs help now!" He said at the stallion as he was shaken out of his shock and looked to see Strongheart on his back in very bad shape.

Dear Celestia what happened?" He asked as they took her to the ER.

" Another buffalo was trying to rape her. I saved her but I didnt get there in time to stop her from getting hurt. On her right side she has several deep gashes and her left I think she has a few broken or fractured ribs." Slice said as the doctor looked at him and nodded.

"Ok I need you to step out as I help her she's lost a lot of blood but we should be able to save her. Just wait outside." The doctor said still shaking as Slice nodded and walked outside to see towns people all staring at him. He didnt care as he layed down in front of the door.

He was exhausted, he guarded the door till the chief got here. He layed there as he heard hooves running over the wooden porch. Even in his tired state he reacted like lightning.

He swung his tail and smacked the stupid pony that would attack him. He looked over as the pony crashed through the fence and into the street. He was a blondish color with a orange mane and tail.

"Try that again hero and Ill tear you apart. No one but the chief is gonna get in to see his daughter." Slice said as he set his pack down and grabbed his M-4 just incase things got out of hand.

"What did you do to Strongheart?!" The blonde pony said as Slice rolled his eyes.

"I saved her thats what I did. Now shutup Im tired from running all the way here. Try to get by me and you die." He said as he hissed at them making them jump back. They stayed there for a while before they went their own way except for the blondish pony. He stayed and glared at Slice as he limped up to him as Slice looked up at him.

"What do you want pony?" He asked as he stood at his full hight making the pony look up at him and started to shake. He realized that this wasnt a dragon, it was something else. He looked at it and saw blood on its mouth and the rest of its body.

"Stop staring at me you stupid pony. Ive already met one of your kind and she didnt give that much of a great first impression and your not helping it either." Slice said as the pony looked at him wide eyed.

"What are you? Where did all that blood come from if you saved Strongheart?" He asked as Slice layed back down as he unclipped the band holding his pistol in his holster before he looked back at the stallion.

"Its none of your concern unless your a doctor and can help or your a family member, and since you dont look like either your not gonna know unless she wants to tell you." He said as he rested his claw on the pistol.

Breaburn narrowed his eyes as he limped up to the whatever it is and was about to say something before he felt something shoved in his mouth. He never saw it move as it gave him the coldest glare that sent shivers down his spine.

"Are you deaf or something pony boy or just stupid? I said its none of your concern. Now go home and get that leg looked at. This is your last warning, try anything else and your gonna be seeing the light at the end of the tunnel before you even blink." He said as he pulled the pistol out as Breaburn gritted his teeth.

"Listen you whatever you are that buffalo is special to me ah want to see her." He said as Slice looked at him.

"You her husband?" He asked as Breaburn blushed.

"Ooooh so its like that huh? Look bud the doc its working on her right now. She's pretty bad but the doc is doing his best to help her ok?" He said trying to comfort the worried stallion.

"What happened? If you didnt do this to her who did?" He asked as he felt rage bubbling up in him as the thing smiled.

"Well if your thinking of revenge dont. I already took care of it, right now Id say that the buzzards are having a field day. So that answers the blood question. Now if you dont mind Im tired and want to get a nap in before the chief comes yelling at me about his daughter being hurt. Wasnt my fault she followed me." He said mumbling the last part to himself.

"Why did she follow you?" He asked as Slice sighed.

"Your just full of questions huh? No more questions from you. I got one for you. Have you seen a mare that is midnight blue and with a moon on her butt?" Slice asked as Breaburn shook his head.

"No cant say ah have." He said as he sighed in disappointment.

"Well great is there another place around here that might know?" He asked as Breaburn shook his head.

" Sorry fella but this is the only settlement out here. Closest one that ah can think of is Ponyville. You'd have to take a train to it bout a two day ride." He said as Slice sighed.

"Of course. Well I guess Ill head that way when the cheif gets here." He said as he layed down on the porch and sighed while Breaburn stayed off to the side.

(3 hours later)

Slice was in a light sleep to make sure that Strongheart stayed safe. The doctor had come out and said that she was gonna be fine but she needed her rest and she shouldnt have guests till her family got there. So Slice and Breaburn just stayed on the porch as the other ponies would come by and talk to Breaburn. Slice got up as he felt the ground start to rumble.

He grabbed Luna's shotgun and chambered a round as they saw a huge dust cloud. He saw it coming through town before he got in the low ready stance, as the dust cleared anyone who looked in the direction of the clinic would see a dragon type creature hold some kind of strange stick in the face of the chief of buffalos.

"Chief."

"Slice"

"You gonna be calm or are we gonna have to come to blows since Im sure the stupid mare that I sent to get you said I hurt your daughter." Slice said

"She did."

"Figures, well to make a long story short, one of your people tried to rape her I saved her and brought her here to get help. Now can I lower my weapon?" He asked as the chief grunted.

"I promise I wont try anything I just want to see my daughter." He said as Slice nodded and lowered his weapon a little and watched the buffalo walk in before he turned his attention on the rest of the herd who was glaring at him.

"Got a problem?" He asked as one of the buffalo stepped forward.

"Yes I do! I dont believe you! I think you killed my brother as he was defending Strongheart from you." He said as he snorted at the raptor who got a wicked smile as he walked down the stairs and put Luna's shotgun back on the pack and strapped it down while grabbing his M-4.

"Well your wrong. Your brother was nothing but scum. He was going to rape Strongheart if I didnt stop him. I made him suffer as he begged me for mercy. So I showed it to him in a quick death when I blew his brains all across the sand." He said as he slung his M-4 onto his back and pulled out his pistol.

"You know it was with this right here that ended his life. I hope he is burning in the lowest pits of hell with the rest of his kind." Slice said as the buffalo was starting to see red.

"Let me ask you something? How many times did Strongheart reject him? Was he upset about it? Did he stalk her? Did you know that 76% of all rape victims knew or was friends with the rapist? Shocking isnt it?" He said as the bufflalo yelled in rage as he charged at Slice.

BLAM!

Everyone stopped as the saw the buffalo freeze and was staring at the hole in the ground that was in front of him. He looked back at the smirking Raptor.

"Tck tck tck. I wouldnt do that. You dont want to be stupid and join your brother now would you? Face facts if I was attacking Strongheart she would be dead along with that stupid bitch mare. I would have wounds on myself from fighting your brother. The only reason I have blood on me is from him as I tore him apart. There are many things I cant stand and a rapist is one of the worst." He said as the buffalo was shaking in anger as he narrowed his eyes at him.

"Slice Strongheart wants to see you." Thunderhooves said as he watched the two warriors. Slice nodded as he holstered his pistol and walked inside. Thunderhooves looked over at Mountain Winds brother who was seething in rage as he watched Slice enter the door.

Slice walked into the ER and saw Strongheart on the bed as she smiled at him making him smile back.

"Hey you how you feeling?" Slice asked as she gave a toothy grin.

"A lot better thanks to you." She said as he came and sat down on the little stool by her bed and shifted around uncomfortably before he sighed and stood up as she laughed.

"Hey these things arent ment for people like me ok." He said with a smile as she smiled and shook her head.

"Are you ok Slice? You look exhausted." She said as he smiled.

"Well you run 12 miles non stop at top speed with someone on your back and a heavy pack and see how tired you get." He said as she smiled and reached out for his claw.

"Thanks Slice. Im glad you saved me. Did, did you um.."

"Kill him?" Slice asked as she nodded.

"Yes I did." He said as she nodded again.

"Did he suffer?" She asked as he smiled.

" I made him suffer for a while before I gave him a quick death." He said as she nodded.

"Ok." She said as they fell into silence.

"Well I have to go and catch a train soon. It was good meeting you Strongheart and your tribe besides whats happened." He said as Strongheart look surprised.'

"What about your sister?" She asked as he shook his head.

" I already asked around and no ones seen her so Im moving on." He said as she looked down disappointed.

"Well even though we only knew each other for a few days Im going to miss you." She said as he smiled.

"Im gonna miss you to Strong just get better ok. I might come back to visit after I find my sister." He said as she smiled.

"Well to tell you the truth I have to go to the hospital in Ponyville tomorrow since the clinic doesnt have the same equipment as a fully equipped hospital. They just want to send me there so nothing else is damaged." She said as she winced and held her side and started to breath harder.

"Strong? You ok?" Slice said as she gave a weak smile.

"No everytime I breath it hurts."

"Which side is it?"

"Both. It just hurts." She said as she layed back and looked at him with a smile.

"Ill be ok Slice." She said as he sighed.

" Well it worries me is all. I dont like to see you hurting so bad. If I had just gotten there faster you wouldnt have been in this situation." He said as she shook her head.

"Ill be ok Slice. But thanks for worring about me." She said.

"Eh its nothing really." He said with a blush as she giggled.

"Your blushing Slice." She said as his face got redder as she laughed.

"I think it looks cute on you Slice." She as he smiled with a bigger blush.

" My name is Jake, Slice is just what my friends call me. Just thought you'd want to know." He said as she smiled.

"Jake huh well Ill just keep that to myself then. So are you gonna be my train buddy tomorrow or are you leaving today?" She asked as he smiled and nodded.

"Love to Strongheart." He said as he got up getting a confused look from her.

"Where are you going Jake?" She asked making him freeze and look back at her and gave a toothy grin.

"Well Im gonna let your boyfriend come see you. Im sure he's worried sick." He said as she blushed making him smile.

"Your blushing." He said as it got worse.

"Shutup." She said as he laughed.

"Makes you look cute Strongheart" He said as she smiled while her blush got redder.

"Your horrible." She said as he laughed.

"Pay back Strong." He said as she smiled at him as he went around the corner as Braeburn came running in.

(With Jake)

Slice walked out the door as he motioned for the stallion to go ahead as he smiled and ran inside. Slice looked up at Thunderhooves as he motioned with his head to follow. Slice picked up his gear as he followed Thunderhooves. Once they got far enough away from town he turned to Slice and sighed.

"So you will be leaving today?" He asked as Slice took his claw away from his sidearm.

"No Strongheart asked if I would escort her to the hospital in Ponyville. After that Im gonna look for my sister until she's been cleared from the hospital. Ill bring her back here safe and sound so she can be with her loved ones." He said as Thunderhooves nodded.

"Very good young raptor. Ill be here when you come back." He said as he walked past Slice. Slice smiled as he looked up at the bright sun and walked back to the clinic.

He saw Breaburn walk out with a small smile as he headed towards where they passed the apple trees. Slice walked inside and heard Strongheart sigh as he turned the corner.

"Penny for you thoughts?" He said as she looked at him confused.

"Sorry just a old saying back home. Whats on your mind?" He asked as she sighed.

"Well Breaburn asked me out." She said as he looked at her bored.

"And? What did you say?" He asked as she bit her lip.

"I said I would think about it. I just think that others will talk about us especially his family. I just dont think its gonna work." She said as Slice rolled his eyes.

"Who cares what others think of yalls relationship. If he likes you enough then he'll stick with you through thick and thin." He said as she smiled.

"Thanks Jake." She said as he ruffled her hair making her look up at him with a growl.

"No prob Little Strong. Now Im going to sleep and you should to. We got a long ride ahead of us." He said as she nodded and fell back onto the pillows.


	4. Chapter 4

(Next day)

Slice and Little Strongheart got on the train as Strongheart waved to her family and friends as Slice stood by her side and nodded to Thunderhooves as he nodded back. He looked at Breaburn who was smiling at Stong as she gave him a happy smile while Slice helped her inside.

"Alright Strongheart just lay down and rest. Its gonna be a long ride." Slice said as he helped her over to one of the seats in their private cabin. He layed down on the floor since the seat was to small for him anyway.

"Wake me up before we get there ok?" She said as Slice grunted as he was looking through his gear.

"HELL YEAH!" He yelled out making her jump and look at him.

"What!?" She yelled as she saw him plop down and pulled out a white square and some black strings that he put in his ears as he the square lit up making him smile wider.

"What is that Jake?" She asked as he bobbed his head with his eyes closed. She narrowed her eyes as she tapped his neck making him look over at her and pull out one of the strings.

"Whats up?"

"What is that thing?''

"Its a I pod girl. Yall aint as advanced as us. Do you guys have plugins for lamps or anything?" He asked as she shrugged.

"I mostly stayed with the herd. This will be the first time Ive been outside my homeland." She said as he grunted.

"Sounds boring. Ive traveled all over my homeland and to other countries." He said as she smiled at him.

"Really? Whats it like?" She asked as he bobbed his head to the music from the ear bud that was still in his right ear.

"The countries had pretty nice airports. Other than that didnt really get to take a tour of the place." He said as she looked at him confused.

"Whats a airport?" She asked as he sighed.

"Its where big metal birds land and people get off for vaction, seeing family, going home, or business." He said as she smiled.

"So what did you go to the other countries for?" She asked.

"Business." He said as he looked down at the I pod from what he called and was moving his claw around on it.

"What kind of business?" She asked as he looked at her and sighed.

"War." He said as she gasped.

"You were at war with the airports?" She asked as he chuckled.

"No though I wish I was it would have been easy. But no we were at war with two other countries." He said as she went wide eyed.

"Why did you go to war?"

"Orders."

"But-"

"Look Strongheart I was ordered to go to war with millions of others from my country because they attacked us and are terrorist. Who we are at war with have been for the past 12 years." He said as he put the other bud in his ear.

"Now thats enough questions Strongheart go back to sleep, Ill wake you up when we get to the pony land." He said as he got up and walked out the door making a mare yelp. She was a black pegasus with a pale blue mane and tail.

"Excuse me ma'am but is there a shower on this train?" He asked as she nodded and pointed down the hall as he nodded and he went to where the showers were.

The mare looked into the cabin that he came out of and saw the buffalo that had bandages around her body and a cast on her front right leg. She walked into the cabin and shook the buffalo.

Strongheart looked at the mare who had a paniced look on her face.

"Come on hurry up while that thing is away I can help you escape." She said as Strongheart raised a eyebrow at her.

"Escape from what? Slice? He's my friend and is my body guard till I get back home." She said as the mare looked at her strange.

"So that thing isnt kidnapping you?" She asked as Strongheart shook her head.

"No he's my friend and he is what you call a Velociraptor. Hes a meat eater and his name is Slice. Isnt that right Slice?" She said as the mare froze and slowly turned her head and saw Slice who let out a low purring like growl.

The mare stumbled into the room as he walked in and to his pack that was on the bench. He pulled out a towel and looked back at Stongheart.

"Ill be a bit. Yell if you need anything." He said as she looked up at him confused.

"Why is it gonna take you a while?" She asked as he was walking out.

"Dried blood is hard to get off and it starts to stink." He said as he looked at the mare and gave a toothy grin making her got white.

"Just let me know if you need anything K? Ill be right down the hall in the showers." He said as she nodded and he left.

Strongheart looked over at the mare that was rather pale as she stared at where Slice was.

"You ok?" She asked as the mare looked at Strongheart with wide fear filled eyes.

"Was he serious about the blood?" She asked as Strongheart sighed.

"Yea he saved me from being raped and killed the buffalo that tried it." She said as the mare trembled.

"Dont worry he wont attack you as long as you dont attack us." She said as the mare nodded as she got up.

"Ill keep that in mind. By the way Im Moon Dancer, nice to meet you and sorry about earlier." She said as she gave a sheepish smile as Strongheart waved her off.

"Its no biggie but its nice to meet you." She said as she gestured to sit down. The mare smiled and hopped onto the other bench and layed next to Slice's large bag. She poked it a few times before she heard Strongheart clear her throat making her look at her.

" I wouldnt do that if I were you. Thats Slice's stuff and he is very protective of it. Especially the black things thats strapped to it and the one thats in the corner. He said they were dangerous and could kill you." She said as Moon Dancer jerked her hoof away like it got burned.

"What are they?" She asked looking at them.

"He calls them guns. One is his sister's the one without the cylinder thing on the top of it. He calls it a shotgun." She said as the mare nodded.

"So what is he going to visit his sister in Ponyville or something?" She asked as Stongheart shook her head.

"No some ponies kidnapped her and he said that he jumped through a doorway and ended up in the desert." She said as the mare gasped.

"Thats horrible why would somepony take a um whatever you said he was?" She asked as Stongheart shook her head.

"Dont know and its Velociraptor. But his sister isnt one she is a pony that his family raised after they found her in the woods during one of their hunts and took her in." She said as the mare smiled.

"Well I hope he finds her soon. What does she look like?" Moon Dancer asked as Strongheart took a thinking pose.

"Well she's midnight blue with a moon on her butt which I guess is her cutie mark if thats what you ponies call it." She said as Moon Dancer nodded.

"Hmm she sounds famliar but I havent see anypony that looks like that." She said as they turned to see Slice come in.

"So I guess your gonna stay here with Strongheart to have some girl talk?" He asked as Moon Dancer gave a nervous smile and nodded. He grunted and layed down on the floor and used his tail to grab the I pod and put the ear buds in his ears and cranked it up a little since his ears had gotten real sensitive as he started to listen to Moonlight Sonata.

The girls listened to the music as they saw him fully relax and sway his head to the music with a small smile on his face. He looked peaceful. Moon Dancer's smile dropped a little at how quick she judged him. She knew that everyone that saw him were going to do the same.

She looked over at Strongheart and smiled as the young buffalo started to go to sleep. Moon Dancer yawned and started to get up before she felt herself being gently pushed down and looked to see one of Slices eyes opened.

"You can sleep here if you want Moon Dancer." He said as she smiled and nodded.

"Ok. And thanks." She said as he nodded and un plugged the headphones and let the music fill the cabin and the three occupants drifted off to sleep. One falling into a restless sleep plauged with screams and gunfire.

(That morning. One hour from Ponyville)

Moon Dancer woke up to Slice growling and whimpering before he jumped up wide eyed.

"NO!" He sceamed making Strongheart bolt up looking around as she saw Slice on all fours panting hard with tears in his eyes before he took a deep calming breath and then looked at the two girls.

"Sorry bout that. Ill go check on how far we're out from the pony place." He said as he started to leave before he felt a tug on his tail. He looked back and saw Moon Dancer looking at him concerned.

"Slice you ok?" She asked as he grunted.

"Dont worry about it." He said as he pulled out of her grasp and headed down the hall. Moon Dancer looked over at Strongheart who had a worried look on her face.

"What was that?" Strongheart asked as Moon Dancer looked at the doorway.

"I dont know, but I want to find out." She said


	5. Chapter 5

(Ponyville)

Today was a normal day for Twilight she was going to meet her friend Moon Dancer at the train station after her time in Appleloosa. As the train pulled in she saw many ponies get off the train as she waited to see her friend. She felt bad for missing her birthday all those years ago and wanted to make it up to her by spending the day with her while she was on vacation.

Twilight saw the VIP wall open and then four nurses from Ponyville hospital rush over to it. Twilight's eye's widened as she saw some monster come out holding something in its arms. She ran towards it and gasped as she saw Little Stongheart in its arms. She was surprised again when she saw Moon Dancer beside the monster.

Twilight charged up a spell and fired it knocking the monster off the platform and into some bushes while she caught Stongheart with her magic and set her down gently on the bed waiting for her. Twilight ran to Stongheart to check her over.

"Stongheart are you ok!? Did that monster hurt you?" She asked as Stongheart narrowed her eyes at her.

"No he wasnt hurting me he was helping me Twilight! Why did you do that?" Stongheart yelled at Twilight as her ears went down.

"Well I just saw you all bandaged up and thought that thing did it to you." She said as Moon Dancer was running over to the bushes before a loud skreech was heard and a blur shot out of the bushes landing on Twilight.

"SLICE DONT!" Moon Dancer shouted as she ran to the two. As she got there she saw the look of pure shock on Twilights face and the razor sharp teeth that was around her neck appling small amounts of preasure and drawing blood. Moon Dancer slowly walked up to Slice as he looked up at her.

"Its ok. She's not going to hurt you or Stongheart ok. Just let her go Slice, I promise everythings going to be ok." She said sofly as he stared at Moon Dancer and then looked down at his prey. Every fiber in his being told him finish her and make her his meal. But the one that was talking to him sounded nice.

"LET GO OF MY FRIEND!" A voice shouted making him look back before the he saw out the corner of his eye the mare with the nice voice take off into the sky and intercept the other one.

" What are you doing that thing has Twilight!" It yelled getting on his nerves as he looked down at the still frozen mare. She looked familiar to him. He looked back and saw that Moon Dancer was fighting with the loud one.

"Shutup Rainbow youll just make him mad and youll get Twilight killed. I had everything under control unitl you come charging in like a idiot." She said as she looked back and saw Slice looking at them as he picked up Twilight still in his mouth and drug her while he walked over to them before he dropped her letting her fall with a thud on the wood platform.

"Thats what I thought you big dumb lizard your lucky I didnt have to-"

"Show me your moves Rainbow Dash?" He said as she froze. She saw him pull out something from the black thing on his waist.

"I believe the last time we met you said I was lucky my sister was there or you would show me your moves. Do you remember what I told you Rainbow Dash?' He asked as she started to shake.

"No way you cant be here. We closed the doorway how can you be HERE!" She screamed as she was knocked down and looked up to see the blood stained teeth of Jake.

"Oh but I am and you going to tell me where my sister is or Im gonna rip your wings off. Very. Very. Slowly." He said as he felt a hoof on his side and looked to see Moon Dancer.

"Slice stop dont hurt them." She said as he grunted.

"Why shouldnt I they are the one's that took my sister away from me!" He said as Moon Dancer looked down at Rainbow.

"Is that true? You took his sister away from a happy home?" She asked as she looked away.

"Not just her all seven of them. What was it that big white one called you? Oh right the elements of harmony. I still own that smaller white girl for sending me flying into my kitchen wall and table." He said as he looked back to see Twilight getting up before he reached out with his tail and wrapped it around her before throwing her on the ground in front of him and bared his teeth at them.

"Now where is my sister or I will make you watch as I kill your friend in front of you. Im tired of this bullshit. I want to go home have everything back to normal. NOW TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!" He shouted in Twilights face making her whimper before he stopped as he felt a hoof gently take his face making him look at Moon Dancer's.

"Slice you need to calm down. Violence wont get you anywhere. Now calm down deep breaths." She said as he gritted his teeth and took a deep breath trying to calm down.

He looked down at the pale ponies and snorted at them.

"Twilight get up. Were going to the hospital to get the neck wounds looked at plus I told Chief Thunderhooves I would make sure to look after his daughter." He said as she nodded as he let them up.

"Try anything funny and Ill make good on my threat." He said before he was smacked in the side.

"Ow Moon." He said as he walked back over to Strongheart and gave a apologetic look as she waved him off.

" Stop being so scary. They will tell you where your sister is once we get to the hospital." Moon Dancer said as she gave a dirty look to the two mares making them look away as they led Stongheart to the hospital.

(Ponyville General Hospital 3 hours later)

Slice was glaring daggers at the two mares that sat across from him as they tried to look at anything but him. Twilight had some bandages on around her neck and Rainbow had a few bandaids on.

"Why did you do it?" He asked as he held himself back from killing the two infront of him as they jumped at his voice.

"Princess Celestia said we needed to." Rainbow said

"It doesnt matter Luna said she didnt want to go and yet you still take her. Why? Why take her from a happy home and bring her to a place that she doesnt know anymore?" He asked

"Because her place is with her people not the humans Jake." Twilight said as he growled.

"Do you have any siblings Twilight?" He asked as she nodded.

"Then how would you feel if I came to your home and took them away saying they didnt belong with you. That the sibling you grew up with isnt ment to be in this world and even if they said they didnt want to go I still took them right infront of you and there was nothing you could do about it." He said as her head lowered.

"Luna told you herself that she wasnt the same person that you remember. She's been raised different now with a loving family. Now where is my sister?" He said wiht a hiss.

" She's being kept under close guard in the royal palace. Its that big castle on the side of the mountain." She said as he smiled.

"Thank you Twilght thats all I wanted to know. Now go home. I know your gonna send a letter or something to warn Celestia that Im coming. Go ahead it wont change anything, as soon as Strongheart is safe and sound at home Im getting Luna and going home one way or another." He said as they walked away. He looked back at the emergency room that Stongheart was in and waited before he felt some weight on his side making him look back.

"Whats up Moon?" He asked as she sighed.

"Nothing much I was gonna spend time with Twilight when I got here but since she had a hoof in taking your sister then I dont think I want to hang out with her right now." She said as he nodded.

"I understand but, why dont you got mingle a little bit in the town, my treat." He said as he pulled out a huge neon blue gem making her eyes widen as she jumped up.

"Where did you get this?" She asked as he smiled.

"Well found it while digging around in the desert. How do you thing this whole thing is getting paid for? Thunderhooves told me it was gonna be expensive and said that the hills around Appleloosa are full of these gems but he didnt have anyone to go get them so I went. I got like 12 more just as big as that one in my pack." He said as she stared at the huge gem.

"I dont know what to say." She said as he smiled.

"Well thank you is a start, and you can bring Strongheart something to eat since I know hospital food is just as bad as MRE's" He said as she smiled.

"Thank you Slice." She said as she gave him a peck on the cheek as she took off.

Slice smiled as he touched the spot she kissed.

"Hm interesting."

(Outside Ponyville Hospital.)

Jake walked outside and stretched as he saw all the ponies staring at him. He rolled his eyes as he walked around town just looking around. As he came to a pond he pulled out his I pod and started to listen to some music.

He bobbed his head and zoned out as he sat on the ground thinking of his next move. As he sat there 6 mares were in the bushes watching him.

"So whats the plan? If Princess Luna learns that her brother is here she's going to stop at nothing to meet up with him and then leave again." Rainbow said as the girls huddled together.

"Dont worry thats not going to happen. The spell they would need is locked up tight in the Princesses personal chambers." Twilight said as the others nodded.

"Well what do we do with him? He aint nothing but trouble since he got here." Applejack said as the others nodded.

"Not to mention he's super duper scary." Pinkie Pie said as Twilight and Rainbow shivered at how close they came to death.

"What do you think Fluttershy? Fluttershy?" They all looked over to see that she had her hooves over her head and was shaking uncontrolably.

"Aw its ok Shy that mean ol monster aint gonna hurt you." Applejack said as they looked at where Jake was but froze when they saw he was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Rainbow said as she flew into the air and saw said Raptor walking down the street and to their shock with the CMC right beside him.

(With Jake)

"So you said that Dash helpped kidnap your sister who is Princess Luna right?" Scootaloo asked as he nodded.

"I REALLY LIKE THIS THING IT HAS ALL KINDS OF MUSIC!" Sweetie Belle yelled as he laughed and turned down the volume.

"There you go Sweetie now you wont be yellin when you talk." He said as she got a small blush.

"Oops sorry." She said as he waved her off.

"Its fine I do it all the time." He said as she smiled and bobbed her head to the music.

Jake felt something crawling on his back and looked to see Applebloom climbing up to his back.

"Wow your really tall ." She said as Scootaloo tried to fly up to his shoulders never seeing him help her up.

"Scoots what are you doing?" Applebloom asked as Scootaloo continued to flap her wings.

"Im trying to get on 's shoulders." She said.

"Um but your already up here." She said Scootaloo stopped and dropped down on Jake's shoulders making her get a giddy smile as she jumped up.

"I DID IT!" She yelled happily as she bounced up and down.

"Yep I watched you the whole time Scoots." Applebloom said as she saw Slice wink at her making her smile.

"Thats awesome did you see me ?" She asked as he gave her a toothy smile.

"I sure did. Keep practising and youll be the best flier out there." He said as she beamed out him.

"SCOOTALOO HOW DID YOU GET UP THERE?!" Sweetie Belle yelled as the other three laughed.

"WHAT!?"

Jake laughed as he made a motion with his claw like he was turning something down. Making her get a sheepish smile and turned it down. As they walked they never saw the beam of magic from a certain white unicorn heading to them.

Slice was blown off his feet as he grabbed the two fillies that where on his shoulders in mid air and held them to his chest to keep them from getting hurt. He skid across the ground leaving a small trench.

"You guys ok?" He asked as they two looked up at him and nodded and saw Sweetie Belle running at them.

"ARE YOU GUYS OK?! She yelled as she ran before a white blur grabbed her.

"Sweetie Belle!" The other three yelled before they saw it was Rarity.

"Are you ok dear I thought for sure that ruffian would- WHAM!" Rarity was sent flying across the road from a wicked kick from Jake.

"Bitch consider that payback for my kitchen. You ever hit me with that damn magic again and I really will hurt you." He said as the other elements helped her up.

"Sweetie Belle are you ok?" He asked as he looked down at the little filly.

"Yeah but why did you hit my sister?" She asked as he flinched.

"Lets just say she had it coming to her since she destroyed my kitchen using me as a sledgehammer. Im just repaying her for what she did. Besides I didnt hit her that hard just enough to knock the wind out of her." I said as she handed him his I pod.

"Ok but Im gonna see if she's ok." She said as she ran to see her sister.

"Why dont yall go on home Im gonna head over to the hospital and check on Stongheart. Ill catch up with you guys later." He said as Applebloom ran to Applejack while Scootaloo stayed by his side and looked up at him with a smile.

"Dont you want to see if Rarity is ok?" He asked as he started to limp towards the Hospital.

"Im sure she's fine, Rarity over reacts about alot of things. Besides she got you pretty good." She said as she climbed on his back using his tail to get there. He handed her his I pod as she popped a ear bud in one of her ears and one in his as she picked one of his favorite folders. The party folder.

The two smiled as they went to the hospital as Slice danced a little with Scootaloo laughing as he bounced with her on his back.

(Hospital)

As the two made it into the hospital and came to Stronghearts room they saw her smile at them before giving Jake a raised eyebrow as she looked at the filly on his back.

"So Slice whos your little passenger?" Strongheart asked as he smiled back at the filly who was bobbing her head to the music as he nudged her making her look at him then at Strongheart.

"This is Scootaloo. I met her earlier today with her other two friends before I was attacked by one of Twilights friends." He said as she gasped.

"Why would she do that!?" She asked

" Dont know but I kicked the shi-um crap out of her though." He said as she nodded.

"Well come over here and keep me company. The nurses arent really up for much talking anyway." She said with a smile as he laughed.

"To true but they're busy."He said as he layed down next to the hospital bed as Scootaloo jumped on his back.

"So Slice tell me about yourself." Strongheart asked as he shifted his eyes to look at her.

"Aint nothing special about me. Im just a guy." He said as she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Come on Slice you have to have done something fun in your life." She said as he snorted.

"Hm I wouldnt call a deployment to a warzone fun."He mumbled to himself as Scootaloo crawled up to rest on his head.

"So you were a royal guard?" She asked as he barked with laughter.

"Please when was the last time you had a war?" He asked as she shrugged.

"Um none that I ever heard of." She said as he snorted.

"My people have had at least 8 major wars two of them were world wars. Millions dying, war is not a pretty thing its not picky men, women, children are not spared in war. Hell even during peace times people still kill others for money or beliefs. Thousands die every day for one reason or another its nothing new from where Im from." He said as the two looked at him wide eyed as he chuckled at their faces.

"Are you serious?" Scootaloo asked as he looked back at her and nodded.

"Yeah Im a soldier not some weak guard. Ive been on two deployments both of them for at least a year. Both of them I have combat experiance in." He said as Scootaloo was fixing to ask something but a stern look from Slice stopped her.

" Heres a tip for you Scoots dont ask combat veterans if they killed anyone." He said as he layed down.

"These scars on my body aint from bar fights or anything." He said as she layed down on his head.

"So what did you do before you were a soldier?" She asked as he sighed.

"I was in school. I played football a little only won a single game. I played some baseball but I mostly just hung out with friends and went to class. Other than that nothing much. I joined the military as soon as I got out of school and did my dream of being a infantry soldier." He said as she smiled.

"So tell me Scoots what do you do with your fellow crusaders. I know you told me about your cutie marks but that cant be the only thing you do."He said as she smiled and hopped up on his head and went into a long speech on all the things that she did with her friends as he listened and gave advise when she asked a question and Strongheart would give her opinon.

As they talked for the rest of the day and into the night swapping stories well those two did while Jake listened to them with a smile on his face. He would tell stories about times he was with his friends when they werent on deployments. They laughted and had a good time as Jake looked out the window.

"Oh man time flies when your having fun huh? Well come on Scoots Ill walk you home ok?" He said as she wrapped her hooves around him.

"Can I stay here with you guys? My mom and dad wont care since their on a business trip." She said as Jake narrowed his eyes at her. She was very nervous with the way she swollowed or was looking around. She started to breath faster and just couldnt stay still.

"Stong Im gonna talk with Scoots here alone for a sec Ill be right back." He said as he stood up with the filly on his back as she got a paniced look on her face as they stepped out of the room. He wrapped his tail around her and set the filly down beside him as he looked at her.

"Ok Scoots spill why dont you want to go home? If your parents are there and dont mind you staying with us tonight Ill pull out my bed for you. But if there is another reason you can tell me, I wont judge you Scoots." He said as she mummbled something. He reached down and lifted her head up and saw tears streaming down her face as she tried to desperatly hold them back. He wrapped his tail around her and brough her into a hug as she burst into tears. He held the little filly as she cried and saw a few nurses look at him as he smiled and stroked the little fillies mane.

"Shhhh shhhh its ok Scoots you dont have to be tough all the time. Crying doesnt mean your weak, I still cry sometimes when I have bad dreams or things get to much in my life. Its gonna be ok." He said as she was siffling and trying to catch her breath and just held him as he rubbed her back and stroked her mane. As she calmed down he heard her sniff every once in a while as she held him tight. He pulled back a little and saw her sound asleep making him smile.

He went inside and saw Stongheart with a worried look on her face as she looked at the sleeping filly in his claws. She looked at him as he gave a shushing noice and went over to his pack. He pulled out a roll from it and unrolled it as he layed it down on the ground and unzipped it. Strongheart watched as he tried to put the filly down but she whimpered as he tried to get out of her little hooves.

Jake sighed as he layed down on the ground before completely unzipping the bag and pulled it over the two of them. He curled into a ball around Scootaloo still with his claws wrapped around her. Strongheart look at two as he smiled at her before they saw Moon Dancer come in with a exhausted look on her face as she trotted past the two put a large sack in Jake's pack trotted back over to them and layed down on the other side of Jake as she pulled the covers over herself.

"Night guys Ill tell you tomorrow, to tired right now." She said as she promply passed out. Jake smiled as he pulled the mare closer with is tail as she sighed in content as they all fell asleep and for the first time in many long nights Jake had happy dreams with a certain little filly with him back home.


	6. Chapter 6

(Next day Canterlot Castle)

Luna had a smile on her face as she walked through the halls of the castle. She had a spark in her eyes as she came to her captains barracks and saw him walking towards his barracks.

She smiled at him and knew that he was tired. Over the last few days the two had gotten to know one another very well and became close. She grabbed him with her magic making him sigh as he was taken to its user.

"Yes Luna." He said annoyed as she gave a toothy grin.

" Sorry Shadow but you can sleep on my bed with me but I have good news that is only ment for you." She said as he nodded with a raised eyebrow as she took off down the hall with him still in her magical grip floating above her. They passed Celestia as she came out of her room to start the day as Luna jumped over her making her gasp and duck.

"Careful Luna!" She yelled after the two as Luna rolled her eyes as she sped into her room and threw her captain onto the bed while he yawned as he flew through the air. He landed on the insanely soft bed as he sighed in content.

" Ooooh yeah I could get used to sleeping here." He said missing the blush on his princesses face as she jumped in with him and pulled him close to her.

"Ok before we get to sleep I have some great news." She said as he grunted trying to stay awake before she bit his ear making him yelp.

"Ok Luna Im listening what is it?" He said as he rolled over and looked at her as she beamed at him.

"Your not gonna believe this but my brother is here!" She said as his eyes flew open and he got a wide smile.

"So I get to meet your brother before we go to the human world huh." He said as she nodded.

"Yes but not just yet. Nightmare Night is a few days away and Im gonna make a surprise visit there like I did last time. Youll be a part of my guard there, now the thing is that he isnt in human form but some kind of lizard from the letter I read in Celestia's room while she was taking care of her daytime duties. So dont do anything to any large lizards that are there. Now with that said Im tired, your tired lets go to sleep." She said as he smiled and rolled back over as she pulled him to her chest and layed her head on his shoulder as they both fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

(Ponyville that day around 8am)

Slice was walking through the center of town with a small smile on his face. He got up early this morning around 6 just to scout the area. He was heading for a small clearing with the new instrument on his back . Back home he was trying to learn to play it since he saw a movie when he was younger.

He left Moon Dancer and Little Strongheart asleep as he woke up Scootaloo. She didnt want to go but when he asked if there was school she bolted. He left a note that told the two girls that he would be out for a while. He then covered Moon Dancer up and left when he saw the music store was open even that early in the morning.

He came to a clearing looking around and smiled since there was no one around. He walked over to a tree and plopped down before leaning against it as he took his instument off his back. He looked up and saw some apples making him smile.

He already ate this morning after hunting a few deer and some weird chicken-snake thing. He used his tail and thumped it on the tree making 6 to 7 fall on and around him. He sighed before gathering up all the fallen apples and putting them in a neat pile beside him.

He grabbed a apple with his tail and took a good chunk out of it. He looked down at the apple surprised at how good it tasted and quickly finished it. He smiled as he grabbed another one as he tuned his new toy.

As he munched and tuned his toy he heard tiny hoofsteps coming his way. He stopped playing and looked back to see Applebloom as well as the rest of the crusaders as they gave him a big smile.

"HI !" They yelled as he winced but still smiled at them.

"Morning girls. What are yall doing out here? Dont you have school today, its Thursday?" He asked as they smiled.

"Ms. Cheerilee let school out early today since Nightmare Night is comin soon!" Applebloom said as the three fillies trotted over to him and sat in front of him.

"So whats that thing?" Sweetie Belle asked as Applebloom rolled her eyes.

"That there is a banjo. Mah sister has one kinda like it but made for earth ponies." She said as she gave a smile to Jake.

"So what are you gonna play ?" She asked as he smiled.

" Well I wasnt plannng on playing anything just tune it up right and make sure it sounds good." He said as they groaned.

"But that doesnt mean I wont play a song for yall though." He said

"YAY!"

(20 min later)

Applejack was coming from the west fields to talk a little break and sat down near one of the clearings. She heard some laughter coming from there and smiled as she heard her sister and friends laughing.

She had her banjo with her and strumded it a few times as she heard the girls get quiet, most likely left. She leaned back into the tree and smiled as she strumed her banjo a few times as she pulled her hat over her eyes and smiled. As she strumbed it one time she heard another copy her. She strumbed it again and heard it again as well as the girls laugh making her smile.

(Dueling Banjos)

She got a determined look in her eyes as as she repeated the notes again getting the same in return. Applejack didnt know that her sister had taken up the banjo but it made her happy that her little bloom and her had something in common besides just apple bucking.

She started to increase the speed and she heard her sister keep right along with her. She tilted her hat up and sat up a little as she got faster. Applebloom kept pace with her easy as she got fast and louder going back and forth as she kicked it up a notch with Applebloom right there with her.

She was surprised as they got faster and faster. She had a smug grin when she hit the main part. Going faster and faster her hooves a blur of motion and a bit of sweat going down her face as they dueled back and forth never breaking speed. Before long Applejack was lost and stopped as she heard Applebloom just go faster and faster before stopping when the last string was plucked.

"YEEEEEEHAAAAWWWW! NOW THAT IS HOW YOU PLAY A BANJO!" Applejack yelled as she threw her own banjo on her back and ran to her sister.

As she came through the bushes she saw Applebloom and her friends looking away from her with sad faces. They were watching the road that lead into Ponyville.

"Applebloom! Where did you learn to play like that sugarcube!? That was fannnnntastic. Ah aint never had somepony beat me like that." Applejack said with a wide grin on her face before she saw theirs.

"That werent me sis." Applebloom said as Applejack looked surprised.

"Well who was it then? Sweetie? Scoots?" She asked as they shook their heads making her get a confused look.

"Well who was it sugarcube?" She asked as the girls looked away.

"The same pony that left us that sack right there. Even though ah told him it was ok." She said with a huff. Applejack looked over at where her sister pointed at and her mouth dropped as she saw the bag of bits by the tree.

"Sugarcube who was it that left all these bits? Ah wont take a handout." She said as Applebloom sighed.

"He said that you would say that so it looks like ah owe him five bits. He gave that to us because he ate some apples. Said he was just payin us back." She said as Applejack looked back down at the bag with the bits in it.

There was enough in there to pay for a whole new field to be plowed and planted and would still have enough to feed them for a month or pay for some repairs for the farm.

She looked back at her sister as they looked back at the path. She looked confused before Scootaloo sighed.

"Well Im going to the hospital to see . You guys want to come?" She asked as the girls were going to say something but Applejack stopped them.

"NO! Yall aint goin no where near that monster. He already attacked three of mah friends one of them was your sister Sweetie Belle. He even attacked Twilight and Rainbow." She said with narrowed eyes as Sweetie and Applebloom groaned.

"Well sorry guys I guess Ill see you later then." Scoots said and started to walk away towards the hospital before Applejack jumped in front of her.

"Ah said yall aint goin no where near that thing Scoots and ah ment it. He could hurt you or worse." She said as Scootaloo snorted at her.

" isnt gonna hurt me Applejack. I stayed with him and last night. is a pretty cool raptor." She said as she went to go around AJ but she stopped her.

"What were yall thinkin sugarcube there's no tellin what he could have done to you Scoots!" Applejack said as Scootaloo narrowed her eyes.

"Oh yeah like how you-" She stopped as she glanced over at the edge of the path before sighing.

"Ok Applejack Ill stay here with the girls." She said as Applejack sighed.

"Thanks sugar cube ah just dont want you to get hurt by that thing." She said as she gave the girls a hug before letting them go to get back to work.

"AB ah want you home by supper ok?" Applejack yelled back.

"Ok sis!" She said as Applejack walked into the bushes. The three fillies giggled as they looked over and saw Jake come out of the bushes. They all ran and tackled the raptor giggling.

"Hey !" The three yelled as he smiled and tickled the little fillies making them scream and laugh out loud.

"NO NO! STOP! HEHEHEHEHEHEHE! THAT TICKLES !" They yelled as he used a claw on both Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle and his tail on Applebloom. He let them up as they rolled off him giggling as he stood.

"Well girls I better get. Dont want yall getting in trouble with your sister Applebloom. And dont forget to take those bits with you." He said as he shooed the girls off as they smiled and took off to the club house as Sweetie Belle used her magic to pick the bag up as they ran.

Jake smiled as he turned and started to walk down the path back to Ponyville as he played a bit of the banjo as he walked never saying anything to the pink pony that was in one of the trees watching him.

As he walked through town he had his I pod with him as he listened to some music. He had one ear bud in as he walked towards the hospital. As he came to the doors he ducked down so he didnt hit his head he saw a white mare with a red cross cutie mark.

"Hey Nurse Redheart." He said as he gave a small wave while she looked up and smiled at him.

"Good afternoon how are you?" She asked as he smiled.

"Im good ma'am. How has your day been?" He asked as she gave a tired smile.

"Its going to be a long boring day like always. What have you been doing today?" She asked as he smiled.

"Oh come on it cant be that bad." He said as she sighed.

"No nothing bad just tiring. Oh by the way is looking for you as well as a ." She said as he nodded.

"Ok thanks Ms. Redheart Ill talk to you later." He said as she smiled.

"Talk to you later ." She said as she trotted off to help a few of the sick ponies in the waiting room.

As Slice got to the second floor and came to Stronghearts room he saw the two girls laughing before they looked at him.

"Hey Slice where have you been. I was starting to get worried that something happened." Moondancer said as she trotted over to him with a smile.

"What have you girls been doing today?" He asked as she looked up at him a shrugged.

"Eh you know girl talk." She said as he smiled.

"Sounds fun." He said as she snorted.

"Nah just bored what did you do today?" She asked as he looked back at the banjo before taking it off and setting it by Strongheart.

"Mostly just played with the crusaders. Had a little banjo duel with Applejack before I got out of there and came here." He said before he whipped his head up as she flinched before looking at him worried.

"Slice?"

That was all she got out before he bolted out of the door and down the hall getting a few startled yells as he flew past them.

(With Slice)

My blood was pumping in my ears as I shot down the streets dodging and weaving through the people. As I headed for the forrest ahead of me. I heard the cry for help again as and pushed my body to go faster. I jumped through bushes and shot past animals I never seen before I came to a small clearing.

I looked from my hiding spot as I got to a better view before the cry for help came to me from the center of the clearing. I could see these dog like things standing around a small purple and green thing beating it with clubs. I saw one kick it over, I could see and even smell the blood in the air. I crept closer and came behind one of them as they talked.

"Hit it in that spot again. I likes it sound it makes." One said as his friend hit the little purple thing again making a sound from the air being knocked out of it and I heard the cry for help again. My blood boiled as it hit the thing again.

"Enough of this we's gonna take those gems and sends a message to the white whiny mule. She wont mess with us again!" It said as it raised a sword above its head.

(Spike)

I dont know what happened, but one minute Im coming back from Zecora's hut after I grabbed some gems for Rarity as a surprise. They were some of the hardest to find, baby blue rubies. I went to Zecora's to get a herbal book Twilight wanted to read. On my way back home I got jumped by a gang of Diamond dogs. The same ones that kidnapped Rarity a year ago.

The first thing I felt was a sharp pain in my side and chest before I was thrown off my feet. I looked down and could see that I was cut but it wasnt to deep. I tried to fight back but was hit in the ribs knocking the wind out of me. They stopped for a second before hitting me there again.

I tried to crawl away but one of them stabbed the inside of my leg, this time cutting deep enough to draw blood. I could feel it pool under my leg as I tried to get away before I was clubbed in the chest again, knocking the air out of me.

They continued to beat me laughing at the sounds I made before they got bored. My vision was blurry but I saw one raise a sword ready to kill me before I heard a horrifying sound as I saw a blur come from the bushes jumping on the one with a sword.

I saw the thing rip into the dogs throat with its teeth before switching targets. It ran at the stunnded big one jumping on him as he screamed while his friend gurgled on the ground. I could see it tearing into its face with vigor as he screamed before the thing tore open its neck severing the arteries as it pulled back in a shower of gore and blood that sprayed onto it.

I stared in horror as it looked like it was in pure bliss before it sighted the last one dropping the gore in its mouth letting out the same horrible sound like a high pitched scream. I saw him start to run before the thing gave chase catching him in seconds as it pounced on his back. I could see it use a oversized claw on its feet tearing the last one to peices. I could hear the dog screaming in pain before I heard a sickening crack.

I looked in shear terror at what just happened. The whatever it was had the diamond dogs head in its mouth and its neck twisted back in a odd angle with the look of shock and pain on its face and its tongue hanging from its snout.

I stared in horror at whatever it was as it turned to me. It was covered in blood as it walked towards me. I gave a weak cry as it got closer as I started to black out.

"Everythings gonna be ok little guy. Im gonna fix you up." It was the last thing I heard before the darkness consumed me.

(Slice)

Shit this was bad. I could already see the brusies on it forming. I looked down and gasped the wound on its leg was very deep, I had to get it to the hospital and fast. Whatever it was it wasnt gonna last long if I didnt stop the bleeding.

As I got closer I could see that it was squirting out blood a regular intervals. It was arterial bleeding.

"Fuck fuck fuck! Ok hold on little guy Im gonna get you some help but before I can do that I need to stop this bleeding. This is gonna hurt a lot but you have to deal with it if you want to live." I told it not sure if it could understand me but I needed to find the vain or he would die in a few minutes.

I bent down and opened the wound more getting sprayed in the face by blood. There was no time I had to find the artery before this kid bled out. I stuck my claw in the wound careful not to cause more damage. As soon as I got my claw just a few inches in it sat up with a silent scream on its face before its eyes rolled into its head and falling back again.

As I felt around again it woke up again and I had to use my tail to keep it down as I looked for the artery.

"Waaaaahhhhh! Whaaaaaaooooooah! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" It was screaming in pain before I found the artery. I grabbed it and didnt let go as I wrapped my tail around it and shot off back to the hospital keeping it close to my body and my claw on that artery.

It had stopped screaming now just sleeping now most likely passed out from the pain. I ran as fast as I could before I burst out of the forrest and made a mad sprint for the hospital.

(Hospital)

Nurse Redheart was walking towards the front desk when she saw Slice burst through the door holding something.

"SOMEONE HELP NOW!"

Redheart was there in a instant and gasped as she saw it was Spike.

"What happened?!"

"It was attacked by these dog things before I saved it. It has arterial bleeding in its leg, I got the bleeding to stop so far but as soon as I let got its gonna shoot out." He said as Redheart nodded while a gurney was brought to them.

"GET THEM TO SURGERY STAT!" She screamed as Slice put Spike on bed but kept his claw on the artery as they ran for the operating room.

"We're gonna need a lot of blood for him! Doctor get prepped, nurse help me get ready, Slice keep hold of that vain. LETS MOVE PONIES!" Redheart yelled as the others there scrambled to get everything done

As they got to the waiting operating room they put Spike on the operating table as the other ponies came in to begin.

"Ok we're all set when I tell you to let go, let go. Im going to clamp the artery closed for now." The lead doctor said as she used her magic to clamp the artery closed.

"Ok you can let go. Go outside with Redheart ok." She said as he let go and nodded while Redheart escorted the raptor out to get cleaned up.

Slice was silent as Redheart cleaned his claws for him. He wasnt in shock he kept looking at the operating room with a big red IN USE sign over it. He could hear the doctors busy trying to save whatever it was.

"You did a good job today Slice. You saved Spike and he's gonna be fine." She said. He didnt say anything as he stared at the door before it bust open.

"NURSE I NEED BLOOD NOW! HE'S LOSING IT FAST!" She screamed before Slice ran to her.

"How can I help?" He asked as she looked at him.

"You B positive?" She asked as he grinned.

"Im O POS" He said as she smiled and looked at Redheart.

"Nurse get him set up on the double." She said as Redheart took him to get hooked up to Spike.

(3 hrs later)

Doctor Quickfix came out of the operating room with blood on her and she wipped the sweat off her forehead as she smiled while the red IN USE sign went to green. Nurse Redheart came out after her with a smile on her face as she looked back into the operating room.

"Nurse I want those two on the second floor in post op. Keep an eye on them ok? He gave a lot of blood to Spike and I want to make sure everythings ok and he doesnt go into shock." She said as Nurse Redheart nodded.

"Yes ma'am." She said as she looked back just in time to see Slice come out of the room stumbling making them gasp.

"Slice! You need to go lay back down. You cant be up right now!"Redheart said as she started to push the big raptor back towards the bed.

"Im fine nurse I just got to OOF!" He was cut off as he was slammed into a wall and held there as a teary eyed Twilight came into view as well as the other elements.

"So this is how you get back at us Jake? Nearly killing Spike? Well this is the last you will ever hurt any-BAM!" She was cut off by a black and white blur slammed into her.

"You stupid foal! He SAVED SPIKE!" Nurse Redheart yelled as Moon Dancer stood infront of the weak raptor.

"THEN EXPAIN ALL THAT BLOOD ON HIM!" Twilight yelled back at her as the other girls started to advance on the raptor except for one pink mare.

"I dont know but he saved him from Diamond Dogs from what the description he gave me is to go by. The wounds he got werent from claws Twilight they were from swords and blunt objects." Redheart said as Twilight aimed her horn at Slice before getting blocked by Redheart.

"Move Redheart! I cant let that thing hurt anypony else!" She yelled as tears streamed down her face.

"He didnt hurt anyone Twilight! He saved Spike. Do you really think Spike could have stopped him if Slice wanted him dead? Spike is just a baby dragon, and any blood on Slice from Spike is from him holding the artery that was cut when those dogs stabbed him." She said with narrowed eyes as Twilight gritted her teeth as the tears continued to flow down her face.

"RAAAAAHHHH!"

BOOM!

Twilight slumped to the ground as she cried before her friends came to her aid. Redheart looked to her right and saw a large hole where the front door used to be. She sighed before she looked over at Slice and saw his eyes closed. She ran over to him and felt for his pulse before her eyes flew open.

"Get me a unicorn stat he's gone into shock and stopped breathing!" She screamed as she layed the raptor down and started CPR.

"Come on come on!" She said as she counted to five before blowing into his lungs through his mouth. The others looked on with wide eyes as a team came over to help.

Moon Dancer shot a look at the girls that could cause even discord to flinch. She walked over to them with pure murder in her eyes.

"If he dies Twilight his wont be the only death you understand me?" She said as she saw her former friend pale.

"I know what you did Twilight you and your friends as well as the princess. I hope that Spike pulls through so you can tell him that you killed the one who saved him." She said as tears started to come down her face.

"I GOT A PULSE!"

(3 hours later)

Moon Dancer as well the CMC were all in the emergency waiting room glaring daggers at the 3 mares that were sitting across from them who were busy looking at anything but them.

Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and surprisingly Applejack.

After all the commotion calmed down they took Slice into immediate care. The staff had moved Spike into post op where the rest of the elements were at.

"Do you think that is gonna be ok?" Applebloom asked as she looked up at Moon Dancer. Moon Dancer looked down at the little filly and gave a small smile.

"I hope so sweetie. He gave a lot of blood to save that dragon and with the beating he got Im not so sure. I hope he comes out ok." She said as she looked over at Scootaloo who had a look of murder on her face as she looked at the three across from them.

Sweetie Belle was just as angry that her sister and her friends would just attack like that for no reason. She liked , he was fun to be around and he had really cool stuff that played music. She would find herself humming to the music when she was with the other crusaders or at home when she was in a good mood.

Sweetie Belle just couldnt wrap her head around why they did that to her friend that was saving a friend. Even though her and Spike had gotten closer she wouldnt call him a best friend but a good friend still.

"Scootaloo? You ok?" Sweetie asked her friend. She hadnt said anything since they heard what happened.

"No." Was all she said as she sighed and looked over at room that was in.

The air was thick with tension as Nurse Redheart walked in and flinched.

"Um in gonna be ok. We had a few close calls but he's ok. He's awake but still very weak. He can have visitors but dont stay to long." She said as Scootaloo bolted to the door with the other crusaders and Moon Dancer behind her.

As they got in the room they saw Scoots climbing on the bed as Slice smiled and helped the little filly up as she tried to wrap her hooves around his neck.

"Are you ok ?! They wouldnt let me come in to see you for like ever!" She said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Im ok Scoots. Ive had worse." He said as the other crusaders jumped up on the bed as he pulled them into a hug making them giggle.

" Are you sure your gonna be ok ?" Sweetie Belle asked as he looked at her and gave a smile.

"Yeah Im pretty tough. It'll take more than a cheap shot from Twilight to take me down." He said as the fillies giggled. He looked up and saw Moon Dancer smiling at them with a little twinkle in her eye. She trotted up the bedside as he started to sit up before being pushed down by said mare.

"Nures Redheart said that you needed rest Slice. Dont strain yourself." She said as she wrapped her hooves around him getting a gagging sound from Scootaloo.

"Ok no more mushy stuff. You can make out with your marefriend later." She said as the two blushed.

"We arent together Scoots." He said letting out a yawn as they all hugged him again.

"Im happy yall are ok ." Applebloom said as the other nodded.

"Me to. Can you do me a favor Scoots and bring me my Banjo? You know where Strongs room is." He asked as Scootaloo saluted and took off down the hall.

The room fell silent and the tension came back tenfold as he looked at the three elements.

"What do you want?" He asked letting out a growl making the three flinch.

"Um well you see we um. Oh my. Sqeee!" Fluttershy tried to start but the look on Jakes face was scaring her as she jumped behind Applejack.

"Um I think what Fluttershy is trying to say is that we owe yall a apology for all we did to yall." She said as he glared at her making her start to shake.

" You dont owe me one the Twilight girl and the big white one does. You know for the elements of harmoney yall sure do attack first and ask questions later a lot." He said as they hung there heads.

"We're sorry sir." She said as he snorted.

"Save it for when it matters and dont say it for your friends. I want to hear it from them in person face to face." He said as he yawned again as Nurse Redheart came in flinching again.

"Ok everypony come on Mr. Slice needs his rest." She said as the crusaders groaned and Moon Dancer looked down disappointed.

"Dont worry Moon Ill be here in the morning so you'll see me then." He said as he gave a small smile.

"Ok Slice. Ill see you tomorrow then." She said as she guided the two fillies out glaring at the three mares they pasted and gave a smile to Redheart.

"Come on you three, you guys have caused enough trouble for one day." Redheart said begining to push the mares out of the room as Scootaloo ran past them dragging Slices Banjo behind her.

She got a jump start as she got closer to the bed and flew onto the bed as Slice quickly sit up catching her and the Banjo before falling back into the pillow with a giggling filly.

"Thanks Scoots." He said as he hugged the little filly getting one in return.

"No problem Slice. Can you play another song like you did today?" She asked as he sighed.

"Not today Scoots Im really tired and the nurse said that I had to go to bed." He said as she groaned.

"Well can I stay here with you then? PLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSEEE!" She said as she gave him her crocodile tears and trembling lip face making him sigh and look at Redheart.

"Can she? I dont mind" He asked as Scoots gave Nurse Redheart the same look making her flinch.

"Sure."

"YES!"

"But remember young lady he is still pretty weak." She said as the filly nodded and snuggled into his side. Before she looked at the other mares.

"Out! My patient needs his rest. MOVE IT!" She said as she pushed them out as the two in bed fell asleep.

(That night)

Jake woke up to the feeling of being watched. He held Scootaloo closer and moved her to the side as he looked in the corner to see Twilight looking back at him.

"Come to finish the job Sparkle?" He asked as she flinched and walked into the moon light. She looked pretty worn out as she came to the foot of his bed.

"No Im not here to hurt you Jake." She said as he snorted.

"Could of fooled me. I save that dragon kid and next thing I know Im waking up in the emergency room with a breathing tube down my throat, (Not a fun feeling btw) after being used as a punching bag." He hissed as she grimaced.

"Look Jake Im sorry I jumped to conclutions when I heard you brough him in." She said with her head down as he growled.

"Oh like the time when I first got here? Or when I was with the crusaders? Hmmm? Whats your game here Twilight? I didnt even know yall lived here till I got here. All I want is my sister back, thats it Sparkle. That and go home, I dont like it here at all. I think I was safer on the battlefield than here. Since Ive gotten here Ive been attacked multipul times by you ponies." He said as her head went down further.

"Besides that Sparkle if I wanted that kid dead I would have just let those dog people have him. Now leave me alone Sparkle, I dont forgive you or any of you girls for what you've done to me and my family." He said as she hung her head lower.

"Im sorry Jake, really." She as she looked up at him.

"I dont care if you are Sparkle. You and your friends have messed up big time. I can forgive just about anything till you mess with my family so till Im home with Lu I can give a damn about your sorry, yours or your friends. Now get out of my room and go tell the kid how you nearly killed the guy who saved him." Jake said as her head dropped again before she teleported away.

"Fucking bitch." He grumbled as he saw his door open and Moon Dancer step in while closing the door as quietly as she could before turning to see him looking at her with a sly grin making her jump.

"Hello Moon. So whats with the late night visit?" He asked as he saw her blush in the moon light.

"Um well you see I couldnt sleep and got up to get some water when I wanted to see if you were still asleep." She whispered as his smile grew bigger.

"You came down two flights of stairs to get water and to check on me?" He said as her blush got worse at being caught.

"All the fountains were broke on those floors?" She said lamely as he chuckled.

"Its cool Moon. Come on you can sleep on this side." He said as she smiled and climbed into bed with Scootaloo between them.

"Night Moon." He said as he ran his claws through Scoots mane making the little filly smile in her sleep.

"Night Slice." She said as she snuggled into his warm spot where he was laying.


	8. Chapter 8

(2 days later 1 day from Nightmare Night)

Jake sat up on the bed and looked over to see his two bunk was in the middle like the first night she slept with him and Moondancer was on the otherside of her. He smiled as he pulled Scootaloo closer getting a content sigh out of the filly. He looked over at Moondancer and gave a soft smile as he nuzzled her cheek giving off a purring sound as he did.

Moondancer gave a smile as she opened her eyes. She saw Slice looking back at her giving a small grin as she pushed his face away.

"Its to early Slice. Just a few more hours." She said as she yawned and snuggled into the bed as he laughed a little.

"Come on Moon Its time to get up. Spike should be awake by now and I want to see how the little guy is holding up." Slice said as he nuzzled the mare again making here giggle.

"Ok Im up. But you so owe me." She yawned as he gave a small smile.

"Ok how bout we go out to eat just the two of us." He said as she wipped her head over to him in surprise making him flinch.

"Really?"

"Well yea call it a date." He said with a toothy grin making her give him a small smile back.

"Its a date then." She said as he smiled before looking down at the still sleeping filly. He got a small grin as he nudged the filly. She rolled over groaning as he started to nibble on the back of her leg making the filly start to laugh as she pushed his face away while Moondancer giggled at the sight of the two.

Scootaloo laughed a little more as she fought with the large dino before surrendering.

"OK OK IM UP IM UP!" She said giggling as Slice gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Morning Scoots you hungrey?" He asked as she stretched and yawned as she smacked her lips and gave her butt a scratch making him snort at the scene.

"Yup Im starved! What are you gonna get Slice?" She asked as he rubbed his chin.

"Hm well I was thinking maybe some pancakes and some milk." He said as her eyes beamed at the thought of some pancakes.

"OH OH can I have some to! Please, please, PLEEEEEEASE!" She asked as he took a thinking pose.

"I dont know what do you think Moon? Should she have some?" He asked as Scootaloo switched her big doe eyes to Moondancer making her sigh.

"Well I dont see why not. But only one stack of pancakes Scoots." She said as the filly smiled and nodded. The last time she had pancakes she had ordered over three stacks of ten pancakes. She ate every last one of them but had a wicked tummy ache afterwards.

"Ok." She said a little disappointed before she brightened up and looked at Slice.

"Hey are we gonna visit Spike today? Nurse Redheart said that he should be up anytime now." She said bouncing on the bed as the to adults smiled.

"Yep after breakfast we're going to see if he's up yet." He said as the filly beamed at him.

"Sweet! I cant wait to tell him how you saved him." She said as he nodded.

(Some time later after breakfast)

As the trio went upstairs after stopping and visiting with Little Strongheart for a while they headed to Spike room. As they came to the room they could hear the little guy talking to most likley the elements.

Scootaloo opened the door and ran inside to her friend seeing the other crusaders there as well. Moondancer came in afterward giving a small glare at the elements before she smiled at the little drake.

Slice hung back feeling something in his gut telling him not to go in there. And he always listened to his gut, as he hung out in the hall he could hear Spike start talking.

" Hi Moondancer! Hey Scoots. Oh man you guys are just in time I was about to tell Twilight about this monster that killed those diamond dogs." He said as Scootaloo and Moondancer stopped smiling.

"Monster?" Scootalo asked as Spike nodded.

"Yea this monster came out of the forrest and tore those dogs to pieces! I mean this thing ripped them apart not even once slowing down! I thought that it was gonna kill me to but I guess that somepony scared it way cause I heard somepony talking to me before I blacked out." He said as he looked at everyone in the room but stopped at his old friend Moondancer and then looked at Scootaloo.

"Slice isnt a monster Spike! He saved you from those diamond dogs and carried you all the way back to the hospital! He even gave you some of his blood so that you didnt die!" Scootaloo yelled at the dragon as he looked at her confused.

"Not only that Spike but he was nearly killed by your friends here if it wasnt for us." Moondancer said as she glared at the other elements as Spike looked at them shocked.

"You nearly killed the thing that saved me?" He asked as the mares couldnt look him in the eye.

"ITS name is Slice and he would very much like it if you were to call him that." A voice said from the doorway making all turn to voice making Spikes eyes widen.

"You... Saved me? Why?" He asked as the raptor causiously walked into the room as all eyes were on him.

"Because you were in trouble dude. Duh! Why would I not help you? I heard your cry for help and got there as fast as I could." He said with a small smile showing off a little of his razor sharp teeth making Spike gulp as he heard the clicks fo his talons hitting the tile floor. Slice layed down by the bed and looked at the little dragon.

"Besides we cold bloods have to help each other out yea know?" He said getting the dragon to smile a little.

"Yea we do." He said as his smile grew in turn making Slices smile grow into a full tooth grin.

Spike stared in awe at the rows of teeth making him lick his own teeth as Slice chuckled.

"Well when your all rested up little dude my doors always open if you ever want to hang out or something. You know incase the females get to be to much for you." He said as Spike nodded with a grin.

"Ill take you up on that offer Slice." He said as Slice nodded and motioned for Moondancer to follow him as he looked at Scootaloo.

"You gonna chill here Scoots for a while?" As the filly nodded.

"Yea Ill see you later right Slice?"

"Yep you know where to find me if you need me." He said as the filly nodded and looked back at Spike with a smile.

(With Slice and Moondancer)

As the pair walked out of the hospital and headed out to the market for some things that Little Strongheart wanted.

"So Slice what was it that Strongheart wanted?" She asked as he sighed.

"What doesnt she want would be a shorter list." He said with another sigh as Moondancer nudged him.

"Oh come on its not that bad. How much do you have left after you paid for the medicine and hospital stay?" She asked as he looked down at the little patch.

"More than enough for all four of us for a few months." He said with a grin as she rolled her eyes.

"Well good how bout we split the list and split up to find some of the things she needs. She just wants to get some things for her people Slice its not that bad." She said with narrowed eyes.

"Ok ok your right its not that bad." He said as he tore the paper in half and gave her a piece.

"Ok most of that is the light stuff. Im gonna head over to the department store and see if I can get some of her pole stakes and things for their tents." He said as she nodded.

"Gotcha Ill stop by the general store and get some of the raw ingredints she wanted ok. We'll meet up back here in a few hours." She said as they bumped fists.

"BREAK!" They both shouted laughing as they went their separate ways.

(3 hours later)

Slice was pulling a wagon with alot of what looked like camping equipment as he met up with Moondancer who was also pulling a smaller wagon with what looked like food and other things to survive in the wild.

As the two came up to each other panting they smiled and unhitched themselves.

"Oh man I really hope we dont have to do that again." He said as she nodded.

"Yeah Ill say. So we're just sending this tomorrow or what?" She asked as he shook his head.

"Nah the sooner it gets to Appleloosea the sooner the buffalos can get the supplies." Slice said as she sighed.

"Ponyfeathers and I just passed it to!" She said as she heard Slice laughing.

"What?"

"Really ponyfeathers? BWAHAHAHAHA! Oh man is that like a cuss word or something?" He asked as she looked at him confused.

"Well yea." She said as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Oh thats so cute. Ponyfeathers. HA! To funny." He said as she huffed.

"Well whats your cuss words then?" She asked as he grinned as he threw a arm over her after they hitched themselves back up and walked towards train station.

"My friend I have a lot to learn you." He said as she looked at him confused again.

(Later that day)

Slice and Moondancer trudged back towards the center of town. It was almost dusk when they came over the hill and you could see Moondancer smile up at Jake.

"Ok so fuck is pretty much the ultimate cuss word in your homeland? Hmm um I guess that we dont have a real equal to that. Fuck just sounds really harsh and you said that it has multipul meanings?" She said as he smiled.

"Yep its pretty great you can say its like a different language if you want to say it to one of your friends one time when they make you really frustated." He said as she smiled.

"Ok got'cha. So what are you gonna do for nightmare night?" She asked while he took a thinking pose.

"Hmm well I dont thank I can get any scaryier than I already am. So Ill just go as myself. Why what are you going as?'' He asked as she smiled.

"Im going as a zombie!" She said as he snapped his claw.

"Thats it why didnt I think of that I can go as a dino zombie. Know anyone with really good makeup skills?" He asked as she nodded.

" Yep your looking at her, and I know you dont like her but Pinkie Pie I heard is really good with make up." She said as he sighed before looking at her.

"Ok Moon, lets go see if she will help us or better yet me after everything thats happened." He said as he looked over at Sugar Cube Corner and sighed as they made the treck to Pinkies place.

"Well this is gonna be a awkward night." He said as Moondancer nodded.

"Well we really dont have any reason to be mad at her or really that shy girl. They never hurt you or anything. Its mostly been either Twilight, the white unicorn or Rainbow Dash. Come to think of it I dont think that orange mare attacked you either. They even came to see how you were after what happened." She said as he sighed.

"True and I said some pretty hateful things to them huh? Maybe I should tell them Im sorry for what I said to them." He said as he scratched his chin when he felt her nuzzle his leg.

"Its your choice Slice but whatever you choose Ill help you and be behind you." She said with a small blush and looked up to see a smile and a blush on his face as well.

"Um uh thanks Moondancer. Your really great you know that." He said with a big toothy grin making her turn away as her blush got more intense.

"Thanks Slice thats really nice of you." She said as he smiled down at the blushing mare.

"Well its true you know your a wonderful girl Moondancer. Im lucky to have you as a friend and I cant wait for our date." He said as he gaver he a wink making her studder as they came to Sugar Cube Corner as he laughed.

They entered Sugar Cube Corner to see it was really dark and hard to see.

"Um hello? Are you guys closed?" Moondancer shouted into the darkness as they heard someone come around the corner. They looked over and saw it was Pinkie Pie except she look..wrong her mane was flat and she looked really depressed.

"Pinkie Pie?" Jake called out as the mare looked up and gasped before looking down again.

"Oh um hi Slice, welcome to sugar cube corner how can I help you?" She said in a dull tone making Moondancer and Slice look at each other.

"Um Pinkie are you ok? You want me to get nurse Redheart?" Slice asked as the mare shook her head.

"No Im fine just not in a very good mood is all. What can I help you guys with?" She said still looking down.

"Look Pinkie I um.." He trailed off as he looked at the depressed mare who was looking up at him with sad eyes.

"Im sorry." They both said as they looked at each other.

"Look Pinkie Im sorry about what I said to you and the others yesterday. I was really pissed at Twilight and I shouldnt have taken it out on you. For that Im sorry." He said looking down as she looked up at him shocked.

"No no no no! Im sorry Slice for what I did! Everything is all messed up I mean you didnt see your sister when she woke up. Celestia said that once she gave her memories back she would be back to normal. But she was so upset. I soooo sorry for helping in taking her and for all thats happened to you here since you got here. Its all our faults for starting this mess." She said she sat on her hunches still looking at the ground.

She heard him walking up to her and felt him lift her head with a claw making her look up at him.

"Look Pinkie I dont like what you guys did but Im willing to start over with a clean slate if you are." He said as the mares eyes started to tear up.

"You would do that after everything that we did to you?" She asked as smiled.

"Correction what some of your friends did not you. Though you were part of the team that came to get Luna you never did attack or take part in actually taking her. Some of your friends did though but Im not gonna hold what your friends did against you." He said with a toothy smile as she smiled and jumped up wrapping her hooves around his neck.

Moondancer stood there with her mouth open at what she just heard. So Princess Luna was the sister he was talking about. She was confused but she would ask him about it later when they went on their...date.

She smiled at that as she went up to the two and put her hoof on Pinkies shoulder and smiled before the mare switched targets and pulled her into a hug.

Moondancer just smiled and looked at Slice as he smiled at the two before Pinkie jumped back with a huge grin on her face while her mane puffed back to how it normaly was.

"THIS CALLS FOR A PARTY! THE THANKS FOR FORGIVING ME AND SOME OF MY FRIENDS AND SORRY FOR TAKE YOU SISTER PARTY!" She said as sh bounced around giggling before Slice plucked her out of the air.

"That sounds great Pinkie but maybe we should hold off till tomorrow ok? I want to go talk to Applejack and Fluttershy to and I need your help." He said with a sheepish grin as she looked up at him.

"Sure Slice what do you need?" She said as Moondancer came in.

"Well we were thinking about being zombies this year and need a really good makeup artist. Im pretty good myself but not as good as you." She said as Pinkie blushed a little before she smiled.

"Oh Im not that great but Ill give it a shot. When do you guys want to do it?" She asked as they smiled.

"How bout a few hours before everypony gets everything set up." She said as the mare nodded.

"Ok that sounds good. So is that all you guys needed?" She asked as Slice looked out the window and sighed.

"Well I cant go and apologize to Fluttershy or Applejack tonight and by the looks of it everything else is closed up for Nightmare Night." He said as he looked at Moondancer.

"Soor Moon but it looks like our date is gonna have to wait." He said while she sighed.

"Yeah oh well maybe next time right?" She said a little disappointed as Pinkie smiled.

"No you dont Sugar Cube Corner is still open!" She said as she flipped on the lights.

"Really? Pinkie you dont have to do this for us I dont want us to be a bother or anything." He said as she smiled.

"Ptttttffhht! You guys arent a bother your my new friends and I want you guys to enjoy your date!" She said as she started to push the two towards a table.

"Go ahead and order and I get it as fast as I can ok?"

"Thanks Pinkie this means alot to me." He said as he glanced at Moondancer. He was going to tell her everything tonight and hoped that it didnt ruin what they had.

"It know problem Slice just order when your ready." She said and bounced away.

The pair smiled at the mare before looking at each other and blushed a little.

"So um do you know anything thats good here?" He asked a little nervous as she smiled.

"Well I heard that their pies and cheese cake dumplings were really good." She said as he nodded.

"Hmm Ill have some dumplings then what do you want Moon?" He asked as she kept scanning the menu before she smiled.

"I think Ill take the chocolate moon cake." She said as she set her menu down.

"GREAT! ILL GET RIGHT ON IT!" Pinkie said beside them nearly making jump out of their seats.

"Pinkie! You scared the crap out of me!" Slice said as the mare giggled.

"You know what you should do then? Drink water." She said as his eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open.

"Did she just, how did she, ooooohhh I got you Pinkie." He said as a big grin started to grow on his face.

"You ok Slice?" Moon asked as he turned to her with a big grin.

"I just found my favorite new friend." He said as she giggled.

"Oh and where does that leave me then?"

"Somewhere near the top of my awesome list." He said as she smiled.

"Well what would my title be then?" She said as he grinned.

"We'll see depending on the news that Im bout to tell you and how you react to that." He said deadly serious as she sighed.

"Your gay arent you? Why is it that everytime I start to like a guy he is either married or gay what the hell is wrong with me!?" She said as she banged her head on the table.

"Im not gay and Im not married Moondancer though it sounds like you've had some fun dates before." He said as she shot up looking at him dead in the eyes.

"Your not lying are you?" She said as he smiled and shook his head.

"Nope! Why would I lie to you Moon?" He said as she smiled as he began to tell her everything up till now. What he was, where he came from, everything. At the end of it her mouth was wide open as Pinkie came over to them.

"So I guess you told her huh Jake?" She asked as he nodded.

"Wow so your a human from another world and the gateway that you jumped through to get Princess Luna back changed you into what you are now. I would say that your crazy but there's just so much that makes since. You coming out of nowhere, the techology and even if you were from a different place everypony knows about Equestia. So I believe you Jake and with Pinkie just now saying that I know its true since she wouldnt lie." She said as he breath a sigh of relief.

"Thanks I figured you would have ran out of here screaming into the night." He said as she smiled.

"I thought about it." She said with a grin as the friends laughed.

"So now that you told me where do we go from here?" She asked as he smiled and got up.

"Moondancer would you go out with me?"


	9. Chapter 9

(Next day)

Jake had his new marefriend Moondancer snuggled up to his chest as Scootaloo was snuggled into her. They were all in Stronghearts room sound asleep before the little filly cracked her eyes open and smiled. She looked back at the two she had gotten so close to as she crawled out of Moondancers grip.

She knew that she only had a few minutes before she would wake up and start to look for her. She smiled as the mare grumbled as the lack of heat before she saw Slice pull her closer to him as she let a contented sigh.

Scootaloo smiled as she left the room and headed for the nurses station where Nurse Redheart was fixing to get off work. She saw Redheart waving to her friends before she saw her coming.

"Hey Scoots Im guessing your ready for Nightmare Night tonight right?" She asked as the filly smiled wide and nodded her head.

"Oh yea Pinkie told me that Slice and Moondancer are gonna be zombies so I want to be a zombie hunter." She said as Redheart nodded and smiled at the little filly.

"Ok but first let me get some sleep ok?

"Ok Ill be by later before Nightmare night starts hows that sound?"

"Sounds good Scoots Ill see you then."

"Ok bye Nurse Redheart."

The filly waved as the nurse gave a tired nod and headed for the exit. Scootaloo smiled as she ran past the tired nurse to go find her friends.

(With Jake)

Jake woke up to see his girlfriend snuggled up to him sound asleep. She was so peaceful looking as he brushed a lock of her mane out of her face as he nibbled her ear getting a small groan out of her.

"Mmmm good morning Slice." She said as she stretched out onto the floor groaning as she did.

Slice smiled as he ran a claw down her back in between her wings getting a load moan as she looked back at him with hooded eyes and a smile as her wings stiffened as making her blush.

He smiled looking at her knowingly making her blush hard. He smirked as he got up.

"Come on Moon lets get going Im gonna go over to Fluttershys and Applejacks to apologize and hopefully they accept it." He said as she sighed trying to get her wings to go down making him grin.

"Need some help with those?" He asked as she shot a glare at him.

"No thanks to you. In between my wings are very sensitive and a personal spot to me." She hissed as he pecked her on the head.

"Sorry Moon didnt know bout that. Wont do it again unless you want me to." He said as she nodded with a frustrated sigh.

"Oh man you hit the right spot to Jake."

"Sorry Moon."

"Its ok Jake Ill just take a cold shower that should help."

"Ok well Im gonna go get us some breakfast while you solve your problem. Sorry again."

"Its ok Jake just get me some pancakes and dont worry about Scoots she must have left earlier this morning."

"Got it Ill be right back." He said as she nodded and headed for the shower as he went out the door.

As Jake went to the lunch room he saw Rainbow as well as Twilight in line for breakfast. He sighed as he walked past them and to the kitchen.

"HEY! DONT GO BUTT IN LINE WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?"

Jake looked back at the pegasus with a slightly insane grin on his face while his pupils dilated as adrinaline surged through his body.

"Are you gonna stop me pony girl? Last few times you guys got the drop on me. But not this time pony girls. You got a problem we'll go outside Im tired of you three jumping me so bring it." Jake stood tall as he stared at the two girls as everyone else looked with baited breaths.

After a whlie when nothing happened he grunted and turned around.

"Tch. Figures a fair fight and you back down. Im just making breakfast for Strongheart and the others besides I have Nurse Redhearts permission to go to the back after I scrub up." He said as he glanced at the other ponies in line.

"Sorry you guys please enjoy your meals."

As he went in the back to the kitchen he started to make the pancakes while putting in diced apples and blueberries in the mix while he hummed. No many people knew but cooking actually calmed him if he was stressed.

While he made the pancakes one of the lunch mares came in the back to get some eggs. She took the stove next to him as she nervously started to make a omelet.

Jake looked over at the mare and saw her shaking making him sigh.

"Ma'am please I not gonna eat you. So you can relax miss." He said as she visualy sighed and relaxed.

"Look just because I eat meat dosent mean I eat everything in sight. Im not a dragon or whatever it is I remind you of." He said as the mare wouldnt look up to meet his eyes.

As the two continued in silence, he gathered the pancakes and headed for the door before he heard the mare call out to him.

"Um it was nice meeting you sir. My name is Nurse Tenderheart." She said as he looked back at her and smiled a little.

"It was nice to meet you to ma'am. My name is Slice if you ever need anything just let me know ma'am." He said as she nodded with a small smile on her face as he left out the door.

As he walked out he held the three plates one of apples, blueberries and one he tried with oranges. He walked past the two elements ignoring the growl from Rainbow and the look of sorrow from Twilight as he strode out of the room and back to his friends.

Twilight watched as the large reptile walked out and sighed. She really was sorry about almost killing Jake but she didnt expect him to forgive her. She looked over at Rainbow who was glaring at where the raptor left before she looked at her.

"Can you believe that guy? Walking around like he owns the place!"

"Dash not now and not this early please I have a headach and just want to get some breakfast before going back to the library so I can clean up a little before I bring Spike home and get ready for Nightmare Night."

Dash sighed as she looked at her friend and smiled as she shot in the air.

"Oh man this is gonna be so awesome! Im so going as a Wonderbolt this year! What you going as Twi?"

"I dont know Rainbow I might not even get dressed up this year."

"Oh come on Twi I hear that Pinkie is going as vampire and even Fluttershy is getting dressed up this year."

"Really? Fluttershy is? Wow thats surprising. Whats she going as?"

" I dont know really she just said that it would be a surprise and that Pinkie is going to help her."

"Thats good Im glad thats she's finally going out with everypony."

"Yeah Im happy for her to just wish she have came out with us earlier."

"Yeah."

(With Jake)

Jake came to the door to Stronghearts room and opened it with his tail and walked in only to stop and nearly drop the food as he saw his new girlfriend come out of the shower still damp and her mane was up in a towel.

He stared as her as she looked back at him and gave a sly smile and walked up to him putting an extra sway in her hips as she gave him a peck on the lips and smiled at him.

"Jake you ok? Your face is a little red." She said smiling at him.

"Fine you got your payback ok just please go finish drying off your killing me here." He said as he sat her plate on the table along with his as he took a seat next to Stongheart who was giggling at the two.

"Yeah you guys make a great couple! Thanks for the pancakes Jake."

"No problem Strongheart here open up." He said as he fed the buffalo and saw Moondancer trot over to the other side of the bed and climb into a chair and begin eating her pancakes. He smiled at her as she giggled a little shaking her head going back to her meal.

After he finished feeding Strongheart he grabbed his meal and dug in. As he ate he looked over at Moondancer as she gave him a sly look and played with her food slowly rolling her tongue around the cake before popping it into her mouth.

Jake shuddered as he quickly downed the rest of his food before grabbing Stronghearts and bolted for the door as he heard Moondancer bust out laughing.

Moondancer watched as her raptor get all hot and bothered before he bolted out of the room taking his and Stronghearts plates and rushed out the door making her burst out laughing at the paniced look on his face.

"You do know that he's gonna get you back twice as bad right?"

She looked over at Strongheart and smiled.

"He can try but I will always win." She said smiling as Stongheart smiled.

"I bet you two get each other so bothered before I head home that you end up jumping him."

"Oh yeah? And if you fail this little bet?"

"Nothing but bragging rights for you and watch as your new raptor gets the worst case of blue balls ever."

"Deal. So till you leave huh? I can handle that."

"We'll see Moondancer."

Unknown to either of the girl a certain raptor heard everything and has had years of practise with no female relationships while in the military. He smiled as he opened the door to see both girls smile at him as he gave a grin back.

"Challenge accepted Moon." He said as he gave a toothy grin making her face heat up.

"Fine but you cant touch where you did this morning cause thats cheating."

"I dont need that to get you hot babe. Oh and since you have a off limits spot so do I, my neck area is a no go zone. So the playing field is level now." He smirked as she gave a challenging grin back.

"Deal. So besides that what are you gonna do now?" She said as she trotted over to him.

"Well Im gonna head over to Fluttershy's house since I think she would be the hardest to get to come out and talk. Why dont you go see if anyone needs any help around town."

"Ok Ill see you later at Pinkies then yeah?"

"Yep Ill be by later to get all painted up."

"Ok. Well lets go I have a feeling its gonna be a long day."

As the two walked out waving goodbye to their friend as they headed for the exit. Jake passed Nurse Tenderheart giving her a smile making her blush and smile back.

When the two got outside he leaned down and gave Moondancer a soft kiss as she closed her eyes never seeing the grin on his face as he ran a claw along her side and across her cutie mark making her gasp and shutter.

"See you later Moondancer." He said as he walked away leaving her blushing and half stiffened wings.

"Oh point for you big guy so now its two to one. Let the games begin." She said still blushing as she tried to get her wings to go back to her sides.

(With Jake)

As Jake walked down the road he admired the sights. He asked where he could find Fluttershy at and was pointed towards the forrest. As he walked he saw a little cottage in the distance. He walked towards it before he heard a scream from the back of the cottage.

He shot off to the cottage reaching it within a few seconds and slid around the side of the house. A savage smile slipped onto his face as adrenaline flooded into his system. He saw Fluttershy with these stick looking things that looked like wolves circling her.

She had a few bumps on her but no cuts or anything serious. Jake saw red as primal feeling took him.

(Fluttershy)

Fluttershy was scared to death as she looked at the Timber Wolves circling her. They had come out of the forrest going after her chickens and she tried to defend them making them turn their sights on her.

She tried to use the STARE on them but it didnt seem to work. She had her hooves over her head after they had knocked her to the ground. She had sent Angel off to get help but from the looks of things they wouldnt get there in time.

She cried as she saw them stop circling her as one of the larger wolves got ready to pounce.

What happened next took her completely by surprise as a heavy thump landed above her as she saw the timber wolf fall to pieces while a ear shattering screech sounded above her.

She looked up as her eyes went wide when she saw Slice as he grabbed a timber wolf in mid air biting it in half while slamming his stong tail into three other wolves. She watched as he jumped on one shreaking before tearing it apart.

She was awed watching him tear the wolves apart never noticing the wolf that snuck behind her before it lunged at her and pinned her to the ground.

Fluttershy saw it growl before it went to bite her face only to fall apart as she heard a explotion behind her. She looked up at Slice and saw him holding the strange L thing in his claw watching the cloud of smoke float lazily away.

She saw him smile down at her as the other wolves wimpered and took off into the forrest.

She slowly got to her hooves as she saw Slice come towards her putting the L thing in the holder on his leg.

"FLUTTERSHY ARE YOU OK?!" His voice was full of panic as she nodded still shaking from her close encounter with death.

"Come on lets get you inside ok? Come on." He said as the mare nodded but her legs wouldnt move. She wimpered before she felt herself be picked up and slid down the back of Slice's neck and onto his back.

"I got you Flutters lets go inside ok."

He ran inside through the back door ducking his head. He walked into what he assumed was the living room and stood up taller making the mare slide down his back and onto her couch making her squeak as she landed on it.

"Its ok Fluttershy. Your ok I got you nothings gonna hurt you ok." He said trying to calm the mare down. She was shaking all over before he crouched down and pulled her into his chest rubbing her back. He felt her wrap her hooves around him bursting into tears.

"Shhhhh. Its ok Flutters I got you now your safe nothings gonna get you while Im here." He said running his claw through her mane while her crying tuned into hiccups and sniffling after a few minutes.

She pulled back as he wiped her tears and gave her a worried look making her smile.

"Are you ok Flutters? You need anything?"

"Um some herbal tea would be nice."

He nodded and got up after she pointed him in the right direction. He put the kettle on the stove till the water started to boil before adding the tea leaves to the kettle and turned the heat on low before he returned to Fluttershy smiling.

She looked at him with a shy smile as he kneeled down next to her.

"It there anything else you need Fluttershy?"

"Um no Im fine Slice thank you for saving me. It was really brave of you to do that."

"Its nothing Fluttershy Id save anyone in trouble even Twilight and the others." He said as a awkward pause fell on the room before he heard the kettle start to whistle.

"Be right back."

He went into the kitchen and turned the stove off as he looked around.

"Hey Fluttershy where's your cups and sugar."

"Top cupboard bottom shelf has the cups and the sugar is in the cabnet above the stove."

"Thanks"

As he grabbed the things for the two he poured them both a cup and grabbed the kettle with his tail as he walked into the living room. He set the cups down as and the kettle on a thick towel.

"How much sugar you want Flutters?"

"Umm just two lumps please."

As he dropped the cubes into the tea he grabbed around four and dropped them in his before he facepalmed.

"Sorry um where are your spoons?" He asked as she giggled and pointed to a cabinet by the fridge. After he got that he handed one to her as he stirred his while another uncomfortable silence fell between them again.

"So um Slice not that Im complaining or anything but why were you over here this early in the morning?"

"Well I came to say I was sorry about what I said a few days ago. I shouldnt have judged you for what your friends did. So Im sorry for judging you and Applejack so harshly. I was actually gonna do the samething with Applejack." He said as she smiled wide.

"Its ok Slice I guess that after being attacked so much by ponies I wouldnt really trust us either." She said as he sighed.

"Still I shouldnt have said those things to you guys so Im really sorry." He said while she gave him a gental smile.

"Its ok really I forgive you Slice and Im sorry for how my friends have treated you."

"You dont need to apologize for them Fluttershy let them own up to their own mistakes." He said as she sighed and nodded as another umcomfortable silence fell over the two.

"So um what are you gonna be at Halloween?"

"Hallow-what?"

"Oh um what is it Moon called it um oh yeah Nighmare Night."

"Oh um yes itll be the first time in a long time since Ive gone."

"Really? What are you going as?"

"Um well I was going to go as a tree."

"A tree?"

"Um yes? Is that ok?"

He smiled as he looked at her for a moment.

"Come here Shy I want to see something real quick." He said as the mare got up and trotted over to him nervously.

He gently cupped her face and turned it to the left and right before smiling.

"Ok Shy this is totally up to you but I think I can do something that will make you look really good for Nightmare Night."

"Um ok what do you have in mind?"

"Just a little eye coloring almost gray or silver as well as a little bit of red dye." He said as she looked at him confused.

"Red dye?"

"Yep your gonna look great just one thing though. I need a smile for Nightmare Night." He said as she gave him a cute smile as he couldnt help but feel this warm feeling inside him.

"Fluttershy you have a really great smile but I was thinking on more of the scary side." He said as she looked at him confused.

"Um what do you mean?"

"I mean since this is gonna be Nightmare Night I think a little bit of help from Pinkie your gonna be the best costume out there. All I need is a scary smile."

"Um ok." She paused for a moment before she gave him a insane look with her eyes narrowed and gave him a wicked smirk. He was surprised for a moment before she dropped the look making him smile.

"That was awesome Fluttershy!" He said getting a smile from her.

"Yay."

"That is just adorable." He said as the mare blushed before going back to her spot on the couch.

"I got a idea just stay right there Flutters and where is a red marker or maybe some eye shadow?"

"Um upstairs in the bathroom first room on the right behind the mirror. Why?"

"I got a idea."

He came back with a red eye shadow pencil thing and walked up to her and knelt down.

"Ok stay still a second." He said as she felt him running the pencil along her face dabbing it in a few places before he pulled back as she looked at him.

"Ok Flutters give me that look one more time." He said as she gave him that look again and saw him shiver a little bit.

"Oh yeah thats gonna be great. Just dont give kids that look its really good. But you should totally use it on your friends." He said as he had her look at herself in the mirror making her gasp.

"But I dont really want to scare anypony! I dont want ponies to be sacred of me like the Iron Will thing."

"The Iron who? Dont worry Flutters it just your friends besides I think that Rainbow girl is gonna prank or try to scare everyone at the festival tonight. So dont worry its all part of the act."

"Oh ok but I dont have to look at everypony like that do I?"

"No of course not Fluttershy. You dont have to go like this, you can go as a tree if you want if thats what makes you happy. I just want to see the look on those ponies faces when your all dressed up I think it would be funny." He said with a smile as she gave a small one back.

"Ok Ill think about it."

"Ok in the end Fluttershy its whatever makes you happy ok. Im not gonna force you to do this ok. Now I better go I have to go talk to Applejack before the start of the festival." He said as he got up and headed for the door with Fluttershy trotting behind him as he opened the door and stepped out.

"Ill see you later Fluttershy meet me over Pinkies pl-OOOF!

Fluttershy gasped as she saw a blue blur slam into Slice she ran out only have a white rabbit jump on her face.

"Oh Angel Im fine thank you for getting eveypony but Slice saved me." She looked up to see her other friends running up to her along with Big Mac.

"Fluttershy! Are you ok!?" Twilight said as she ran up to her friend and saw her face.

"Oh my gosh you got blood on your face! Come on lets get you cleaned up" She said as she looked to see Dash fighting with Slice making her go wide eyed and looked over at Rarity.

"Go get Fluttersh cleaned up while I go get Rainbow before she gets herself killed!"

"Um its not blood." Fluttershy tried to say as she was pulled into her home.

They took off towards the pair as they separated and squared off against each other.

(With Jake)

Yet again he is tackled by a pony and this will be the last time it happens. He looked back only to get a hoof to the face making him jerk back and flipped over landing hard on the mare hearing a cry of pain as he rolled over and got bucked in the chest making him stumble back.

He looked up at the mare as she glared back at him. He looked over to see Twilight, AJ, and a large red stallion running towards them. His claw went to his pistol as the other ponies got to the two.

"Stop it you two! There aint no reason to be fightin!"

"Eeeeyup."

"Please Slice stop fighting, Dash quit picking fights with Slice!"

"Im not picking fights Twilight Im trying to protect my friends! You saw Fluttershy's face had blood all over it!"

"Oh so because I come out the door Im the bad guy! Heres some news there Dashie, Flutters was attacked by wolves and I saved her before they ate her. By the time you guys would have gotten here she would have been torn apart by those damn wolves!"

"Yeah likely story. Im tired of you around here human you've been nothing but trouble since you got here."

"I WOULD GLADLY LEAVE THIS PLACE! WHEN I HAVE LUNA BACK BITCH! YOU ARE THE MOST HOSTILE BUNCH OF PEOPLE IVE EVER MET!"

"MAYBE YOU SHOULDNT HAVE JUMPED THROUGH THE GATEWAY THEN HUMAN!"

"LIKE I WOULD LEAVE MY SISTER TO YOU PEOPLE! YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK YOU RAINBOW DASH! YOU DONT KNOW ME! YOUR NOTHING BUT ALL TALK AND THATS IT! BIG TALK AND NO GAME!" He yelled at Dash gritted her teeth and shot at the raptor. He waited for a split second before he turned and gave her a snap kick to the face as she flew into a tree.

"You have attacked me left and right for no reason! You, Twilight, and the white one time and again! I told you back at the hospital all I want is to go home with my sister bitch!" He said as Rainbow groaned and looked at him.

"Get up Rainbow Dash Im going to give you a lesson in CQC." He said as she mare growled before she shot at him as he barely dodged as she shot into the sky. He growled as he heard the others telling him to stop fighting.

He saw out of the corner of his eye Dash flying at him at really high speeds. He smiled as she got within striking distance and faked a right and to the left with hard swing of his tail smacking her hard into ground as she dug a trench and stopped in the middle of the field.

He started to walk towards the downed mare before he felt himself stopped. He looked back to see Twilight holding him in her magical grip.

"Let go of me Twilight. Im just gonna talk to her."

"No your just gonna hurt her." She said as tears started to gather as he growled at her.

"Twilight you have been wrong about me since I got here. All Im gonna do is talk thats it." He said. She still had a worried look on her face.

"Your just going to talk and thats it?"

"Thats it."

"Ok but please dont hurt her anymore."

"Scouts honor."

She let go of him and he walked towards the mare and stepped on her wings as she hissed in pain while he leaned down to her ear.

"Let me tell you something Rainbow Dash and this is the last chance you get so you better listen well. If you ever attack me again you better hope that Twilight is around because Im going to kill in the slowest way I can. Better yet." He put a little bit more weight on her wings making her wimper.

"Ill de-wing you as slowly and as painfully as possible and when Im done Ill make sure you live so you can live your life without these two pretty little wings on your back. Is any of this getting through that thick skull of yours Dashie? I hate to repeat myself and it feels like Ive done nothing but. So this is your last chance Rainbow Dash, if you like to fly you better never attack me again. You gettin me Dashie?" He said as she groaned while nodding her head.

"Good." He got off her and crawled under her getting her on his back as he walked towards the others. As he got to them they rushed up to their friend to check on her as he got to the stallion and put her on his back.

"She's fine just gonna be sore for a while after that crash and stuff but she's a tough chick." He said as he looked at Twilight walked up to him.

"Thank you Slice for not you know killing her."

"Whatever Twilight just keep that girl away from me and we wont have any trouble. Is Fluttershy ok?" He asked as he limped towards the house. The landing after Dash tackled him was pretty hard and going over large rocks wasnt very great on his body.

"Are yall ok sugarcube?"

Jake turned and looked at Applejack and smiled.

"Im fine thanks for the consern." He said as the mare nodded with a small smile.

"No problem partner."

As they got to cottage Fluttershy shot out the door and up to Jake looking him over seeing scrapes along his left side that he landed on.

"Oh are you ok Slice!?"

"Im fine Flutters. Just a couple of bumps and scrapes." He said as she continued to check on him.

"Oh but look at you, your all scratched up and dirty."

"Its fine I can just wash off at a lake or something, its no big deal."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah Im fine Flutters thanks though."

"Oh ok then."

He looked over at Applejack and sighed as he walked up to her.

"Applejack I just wanted to say Im sorry about what I said to you the other day at the hospital. It was wrong of me to judge you for some of your friends actions." He said as Applejack looked surprised before she smile and nodded.

"No problem Slice all is forgiven. Just can you please try to forgive Twilight and the others?" She asked as he smiled and leaed in close to her ear.

"I already did Applejack. Its not in me to hold a grudge. Well Ive forgiven Twilight the other two have yet to apologize for their actions against me." He said as he nodded.

"Thank you kindly Slice." She said as he nodded and looked at the purple mare and walked up to her.

"Twilight just want you to know that I do forgive you for what you have done to me but as for Luna I havent forgiven any of you for that. Not until we're back home."

"I understand Slice and thank you."

"No problem. Now I got to go get a bath or they wont let me into the hospital tonight. Pinkie Ill see you later tonight ok? I got an idea for Flutters if she wants to go with my idea for her costume."

"Okie dokie lokie!"

(Later that night)

Fluttershy walked towards Pinkies house looking around nervously. She had a saddlebag on with some supplies that Pinkie wanted her to grab. When she got to Sugar Cube Corner she saw a sigh that pointed around the side of the house.

When she came around the corner she saw Jake and Moondancer staring at something.

"Um hello."

"..."

"Hello?"

Fluttershy walked up next to them and waved her hoof in Moondancer's face.

"Um excuse me guys?" She said as she felt a claw on her head making her eep as it made her head turn and her jaw drop.

There in front of them was a large haunted house fully decked out with lights ghosts, zombies monsters the works (think the Spencer Estate).

" .AWESOME!" Jake yelled as he scooped up Fluttershy on his back as he licked Moondancers ear as he headed inside.

"Mmmm. This is going to be a great Nightmare Night!"

"Pinkie really went out of her way for this year. I hope she's not to tired."

They went inside looking at all the things that were set up, there was a stage, dance floor party food as well as a bar in the back. They trio could see Pinkie hanging up decorations over a stair case.

"Wow Pinkie you really out did yourself." Fluttershy said as the pink mare bounced down the to them.

"YEAH I KNOW! I just thought that this year we can have a adult party after all the kids are put to bed. I even have karioke to!" She said as she gave each of her friends a hug.

"You guys want to help me finish up?"

"Sure Pinks just tell us what to do." Jake said still smiling as he looked around.

(3 hours later)

"Ok thats the last bit. Jake put that pile of corpses over there by the door. Perfect! Ok guys lets go pick up the kids, this is gonna be Pound and Pumkins first Nightmare Night! So you guys ready to get dressed up?"

"Oh yea I got a idea anyway to go with my stuff."

"I ready."

"Um I am to if thats ok?"

(Two hours later)

Scootaloo skipped down the road all dressed up in her survivors outfit. As she made her way down a trail she saw Jake step out of teh bushes in front of her.

"HEY SLICE!" She ran up to him as he looked at her and grinned showing his teeth. He stepped into the moonlight making Scootaloo screech to a halt as Moondancer stepped out along with Pinkie and Fluttershy.

Scootaloo stared in shock at the four before her face split into a huge smile

"Thats so awesome you guys!" She said as she bounced up to Slice who let his tail down as she ran up it.

Jakes body paint and makeup looked really great. It had spots that looked rotted and showed bone and muscle as the flesh hung down with a fake eye. She looked at his body show torn flesh and showing bone. His one eye that showed was milky white like Pinkies and Moondancers.

She looked as the two other zombies and was shocked at how real it looked. They had pieces of rotting flesh hanging off them and it looked like Moondancers leg was almost torn off. She could see on Pinkie that it looked like she had her guts hanging out along with half of her face had been chewed off. All in all they looked really scary.

Fluttershy's just went great with her. It looked like she had blood splattered on her face and her eyes were almost silver looking eye with dark black circles under her eyes. Fluttershy looked at her and narrowed her eyes and gave a almost insane grin making her spine tingle and the hair on her back stand up.

"You guys look so cool! How do you like my outfit!?" She said giving a slow twirl making the adults smile.

She had on a red bandana along with a dark colored vest and a dirty backpack. She looked she had been through hell and back. She had bandages and cuts all over her and a milky white eye like she was blind in her left eye.

"You look really great Scoots! So I guess your a zombie survivor?" Pinkie said as the filly beamed in pride.

"YEP! Nurse Redheart helped me out with this and even put the fake cuts and bite marks on me."

"Thats really cool Scoots! You ready for the best night ever?"

"Yeah!"

The group went down the road getting many surprised gasps as they went door to door getting many compliments on the costumes. By the time they headed for the hospial all three had candy bags they were holding for the little filly. Well except for Pinkie who had her own bags that she was happily dragging behind her.

"Ok Scoots its time for bed. Your gonna keep Strongheart company ok?" Jake said as she sighed.

"But Im not sleepy." She said as she let out a loud yawn.

"Rrrriiiiight. Doesnt matter shrimp your going to bej because you have school tomorrow." Moondancer said as they entered the hospital and headed for Stonghearts room.

"You can eat all your candy tomorrow Scoots ok? If you go to sleep tonight." Jake said as he picked her up as she snuggled into him letting a sigh out before he pushed open Stronghearts door and saw her reading a book in the dark under the covers.

"Strong we brought you some candy and Scoots is gonna stay here for a while ok?" Moondancer said as Strong peeked out of the covers and nodded as the filly climbed up in the bed with her and snuggled close to her after she took her costume off.

"Ok now be good Scoots and Ill come get you early tomorrow and we can hang out." Jake said as she beamed laying down next to Stong looking at whatever book she was reading.

"Ok night guys we'll be coming in late so dont stay up for us." Moondancer said as they left the room both girls just waved them off to focused on the book.

When the group made it to the mansion the party was in full swing as they entered they heard music playing. Jake groaned as he listened to the music, it was way to happy for Halloween.

"Please for the love of god tell me we're not gonna listen to this kind of music all night are we?" He asked as he looked at the girls as Pinkie and Moondancer sighed.

"I know its not exactly scary music but theres not really anything out there that really fits." Pinkie said as he looked through his I pod and smiled as he shot off to one of the rooms to change.

Moondancer followed her raptor and found him with a top hat that had some really creepy stuff on it as well as a old black coat that was really big on even him and a chain around his neck that had a J on it. (Sam b's outfit at the club) He left a lot of his costume on as he smiled at her.

"Jake what are you doing?"

"Im gonna go out there and rock the house." He said as he went out towards the DJ booth.

(Luna earlier)

Luna landed in the center of town and was greeted by ponies everywhere saying they were happy she was back. She looked at Shadow that was by her side and nodded. His mission was to find her brother and report back to her.

'Where are you bro?"

"Ello princess Luna!"

Luna looked down to see a small colt in a mummy costume grinning up at her making her smile back.

"Why hello Pip a mummy this year I see." She said as the child beamed at her.

"Yep and this year I got two whole bags full of candy after I gave my offering." He said as she giggled.

"Well thats good you wouldnt want Nightmare Moon to get you would you little Pip?" She said as she changed her face a little into Nightmare Moon.

"N.N.N.N. ."

"Good and I hope that your friends have made theres as well." She said making her face go back to normal as the colt smiled and ran off to get his friends.

She watched him go as she walked down the road feeling embarrassed as the people bowed to her making her sigh.

"Princess Luna?"

Luna turned to see Twilight looking nervously at her.

"Oh its you. I guess you wont tell me where my brother is will you?" She asked as Twilight smiled.

"Well the truth is that I havent seen him since he had a fight with Rainbow this afternoon at FLuttershys house. Last I heard was that a zombie lizard was walking around with a zombie survivor, two other zombies and a very scary looking Fluttershy." She said as Luna looked at her surprised.

"So he's your friend?" She asked as Twilight looked down.

"No I wouldnt say that. After everything we did to him when he-UGK!

Twilight was grasping at her neck as tears came to face struggling to breath as Luna looked at her with murder in her eyes as she slowly walked up to the mare.

"What did you do to my brother?" She asked loosening her hold on the mare so she could talk.

"We, we had a few fights here and there but we made up and he forgave me." She said quickly as she felt the hold on her let go before she was slammed into the ground.

"Let me tell you something bitch when I find my brother and he tells me anything I dont like I will send you to the deepest level of hell I can put you and your friends. Do you understand me?" She said to the pale mare who just nodded her head sweating.

"Good." She said looking around at the ponies looking at them.

"Has anyone seen a large lizard thats with Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy?" She asked as everyone pointed down the road.

"Thank you." She said shooting one last glare at Twilight and continued to hunt for her brother.

Shadow sighed as he walked down the road looking for Luna's brother. He saw one of the elements helping with the apple bobbing stand. He walked over to her as she helped a little mummy with bobbing she had a mask on her head under her hat and what looked like plastic on her body with blood splatter on it.

"All right now Pip try not to fall in like last year. Dont want Princess Luna to come rescue you again do you."

"Oh I got it this time Applejack!"

"Excuse me." Applejack looked behind her and jumped a little before smiling.

"Wow feller thats a pretty good costume partner. How long did you spend on it?" She asked as he sighed.

"Miss my name is Captain Shadow of the night guard and Princess Luna's personal guard." He said as she dropped the colt into the large apple bobbing tank before she grabbed him.

"Oh! Um well what can ah do for you captain?" Looking at him nervously as he glared at her.

"Dont play cute ma'am you know why Im here as well as Luna. Now either you tell me where he is or Luna will tear this village apart to find him." He said as Applejack sighed.

"Ah dont know honestly he went to Pinkies place to get his costume with Moondancer and Fluttershy. Last ah saw of them was earlier tonight when they came by to show Fluttershy off. After that they went to pick up Scootaloo. Havent seen them since." She said as he sighed.

"Ok ma'am Ill try to find those two then. What are they wearing?"

"They're zombies and very scaring lookin almost life like. You'll know them when you see them." She saind as he nodded and headed toward a group of ponies to asked them.

Luna was not having a good time right now. She was currently in a conversation with a princess Rarity next to a hobo Sweetie Belle.

"Honestly Princess Luna I dont see why you are looking for that ruffian brother or not. He is dirty and uncooth and not very civilized." She said as Luna grit her teeth to keep from throwing this bitch through a house or two.

"I really dont care about what you think of my brother Rarity. I want to know where he is, so do you know or not?" She said as Rartiy shook her head.

"Sorry Princess but last I saw of your brother he was with the little filly Scootaloo and my friends along with Twilights friend Moondancer." She said as Luna groaned.

"Greeeat." She said as she turned and walked away hearing Rarity huff at her making her smile.

As she continued down the road she saw Rainbow tail under a Wonderbolt costume. She smiled as she crept up to the mare making her eyes glow.

"RAINBOW DASH HOW ART THEE!" She said using the royal Canterlot voice as the mare screamed shooting into the air and into a sign that was above her making her bust out laughing at the mare.

Luna smirked at Rainbow who was clinging to the sign shaking before she saw who it was.

"Heh heh good one Princess Luna." She said as she saw Luna narrow her eyes.

"Rainbow you know why Im here so where is he?" She said as Rainbow scowled.

"Like I keep up with that over grown pair of boots!" She said as she looked at Luna whos eyes were glowing and she had a sadistic smirk on her face.

"Are you trying to keep me away from him Dash? You know Celestia isnt the only one that can banish ponies away to distant lands. I would hate to have to do that when the Wonderbolts try outs are so close." She said as Dashes eyes went wide.

"You cant do that!" She yelled as Luna got nose to nose with her.

"Did you forget that Im princess Dash? All it would take is a single letter to the captain of the Wonderbolts that I dont think your ready yet since I cant keep you away forever without a reason. So whats it gonna be Dash you gonna tell me or are you gonna say bye bye to this years tryouts and miss your chance at your dream?" She asked as Dash glared at her.

"Your worse than he is. Your not our princess that defended this town the night you disappeared." She said as Luna grinned.

"Duh you stupid pony. We tried to tell you that but you still took me anyway. And from what I heard you and my brother have been fighting constantly since he's been here. Also what I hear is you start them all jumping to conclustions thinking he's doing something wrong. And from what I heard from Rarity he put you in your place the last time you tangled with him." She said smirking at the glare Rainbow was giving her.

"And that wasnt the only time he put you down either from what I hear. You lost ever time you went against him even when you had the element of surprise. You do know that the Wonderbolts are part of the military right? That means following rules and regulations which if memory serves right you dont do to good. Think you can do that Dash?" She said seeing Rainbow gritting her teeth looking at her with murder.

"Whats the matter Dash? You mad bro?" She asked as Rainbow looked ready to fight.

"Now Dash you wouldnt be thinking of attacking royalty would you. From what I remember thats grounds for execution. Can be a Wonderbolt if your dead." She said as Dash looked down while Luna leaned into her ear.

"Tell you what bitch you tell me where my brother is and Ill never talk to you again and Ill personally put in a note for you to have a spot in the try outs this years. That sound good? All I need is information." She said seeing the angry tears in Dashes eyes trying to keep from attacking the princess.

"Fine. He's over on the west side of town with Pinkie, Fluttershy, Twi's friend and Scoots." She said in defeat as Luna smiled and patted her cheek.

"Good girl thats all I needed." She said as her eyes flashed and Dash went ramrod straight and Luna leaned in by her ear.

"One last thing Dash. If you ever attack my brother again no matter how many times he kicks your ass I will personally end you. You understanding me?" She asked as her eyes flashed one more time making Dash go white nodding fast.

"Good." She said and walked away as her eyes returned to normal leaving a shaking mare who had just seen her death in a very messy way.

(Few hours later)

Luna sighed as she waited for Shadow to meet up with her. She was on a bridge just looking at the water giving another sigh.

"Where are you BB? Everyone has gone home and I still havent found you." She said to her reflection on the water when she heard hoofsteps on the bridge and turned to see Twilight.

"What do you want Twilight?" She asked with hate in her voice. She had heard of what she almost did to her brother even after he save Twilights dragon. Needless to say Twilight was the last pony that needed to be by Luna.

"Um I know where Jake is." She said and jumped when Luna was right in front of her in seconds.

"Where?"

"He's at the haunted house behind Pinkies house." She said wimpering as she saw a bat pony guard come around the corner.

"Luna I've found him I can lead you there." He said as Luna nodded and thanked Twilight before taking flight.

(Haunted house)

Luna and Shadow landed in front of the house as Twilight appeared beside them and led the way into the house.

As they went inside they couldnt hear anything at first before they heard music start up and heard Jakes voice.

"Ok ponies look you all know that the music isnt very Nightmare Nightish, so Im gonna bring something from my home." They heard him say as the music started making Luna go wide eyed and smiled.

(Who do you Voodoo by Sam B)

"I cant believe he's going with that one. My brothers awesome." She said as they continued down the hallway and entered the main hall just as the chorus started.

She walked in and saw a raptor on stage with a mic as he sang. She bobbed her head as she walked into the front as the other ponies started to get into the song.

"I got a zombie army and cant harm me

Who do you voodoo bitch?

Drink blood like a vampire without warnin'

Who do you voodoo birtch?

JV got the thing that go bump in the night

Who do you voodoo bitch?

Hide your kids, grab your, better get out o' sight

Who do you voodoo bitch? Lets go!"

Luna saw Jake look at her and smiled wide as he pointed at her singing. She smiled as tears went down her face as he turned back to the crowd that was dancing having a good time. She saw a pegasus mare smiling at him as he sang the song. She smiled as she got into the song as he started to finish it up.

He jumped off the stage and snatched her up in a big hug as they both laughed at finally being together again.

"Oh Jake I missed you soooo much!" She said crying into his shoulder as he did in her mane.

"Oh Lulu I missed you to!" He said as his knees buckled at finally having his sister in hsi arms in what felt like years. They finally pulled apart and wiped their tears. They looked around and saw everyone looking at them making them smile sheepishly.

"Sorry I havent seen her in a while." He said as he smiled down at his sister as she smiled up at him before the pegasus plopped down on his back and smiled at Luna.

"Hey Luna Im Moondancer and Im your brothers marefriend!" She said making Luna's eyes go wide. She was just about to say something as Shadow came up to the large carnivore and leaned in very close to Luna making his eyes narrow.

"Hmmm I approve Luna but you hurt her pony boy and Ill rip you apart in this or human form." Jake said as he saw Luna's eyes glowing.

"Same with you little girl, you hurt my brother and it will be the last thing you ever do in your life." She said letting her eyes go slitted like her brothers.

"Well now that appropreate death threats are in place lets party!" He yelled as the ponies cheered

And party they did well into the early morning light after Luna lowered her moon.

Luna was at the edge of town with her brother with his asleep marefriend that had her arms wrapped around him and she had Shadow by her side barely awake before she nuzzled him.

"Ok Lu so youll stay at the castle till you find the spell that can get us home and Ill stay here till then. I should be taking Strong Heart back home soon so after that little fun train ride Ill be back here ok? Make sure to come visit me ok?" He said as she smiled.

"You can visit me to BB just be sure to have Moon with you. Oh and Im giving you the house outside town for you to stay in. Its mine that I had built here when I wanted to come here to see Twilight and her friends." Luna said yawning as Shadow leaned against her. He had partied while the two siblings caught up with each other over some drinks.

"Ok Lu. I love you and hope to see you soon ok." He said as they hugged each other before she took off with her captain who gave him a nod.

"Be sure to look after man. I dont trust those solar soldiers at all or Celestia." He said as Shadow gave a tired smile.

"Will do. I wont let anything happen to her while your gone man." He said as Jake nodded and hefted Moon and headed for the hospital as Shadow went after Luna.

(Hospital)

Jake dragged himself into the room and saw Strong and Scoots sound asleep. He layed down and pulled Moondancer into his chest as she wrapped her hooves around his arms as he fell fast asleep ready for the day he goes home and hopefully bring his girlfriend with him.


	10. Chapter 10

(3 weeks later)

Moondancer was trembling with need because of her special raptor. Over the past few weeks he had teased her relentlessly at every turn. From running a claw down her sides to nibbling on her neck.

On one occation they had nearly done the deed if Scootaloo hadnt nearly walked in on them. That only served to make him more ruthless in his teasing to the point she couldnt be near him without starting to touch him in some way.

She and her friends were on the train to Appleloosa with a healed Strongheart. With them was little Scootaloo who was at the moment sound asleep with Jake curled around her protectively. Stongheart had gotten her own cabin after Moondancer nearly raped Jake infront of her.

If it wasnt Jakes teasing it was her heat that was starting to set in. She groaned as Jake opened a eye and smiled at her.

"Problems Moon?" He asked as she wimpered.

"Please Jake dont tease me right now I dont want to try and jump you with Scoots in here." She whispered as he sighed.

"You sure your ok Moon?" He asked as he looked at her conserned making her shiver.

"Yeah just need some time to breath." She said taking in deep breaths as he unwound himself from Scootaloo and she started to breath harder as he wrapped her in a hug.

"I know how it is for you guys believe me I do. Luna had a really hard time when hers started to kick in so I had to keep her safe from getting pregnant." He said as she started to kiss down his neck making him shiver.

"Ok big guy fine you win. Please I need a little bit of help here." She said shaking as he sighed.

"Sorry babe but I know that mares are very easy to get pregnant when in heat. Besides I dont think your ready for that step in our relationship just yet and the heat only lasts for a few days. We can lock you up if we have to." He said as she wimpered.

"Oooooooh but this is like the worst one Ive had in a while. This sucks and its only gonna get worse before it gets any better." She said as he leaned down and gave her a gental kiss making her pull him in deeper as she held him for a long minute before letting go.

"Wow. Got to say your lucky Im a gentalman or we would so kick Scoots out." He said as she growled.

"Whats it gonna take for me to make you a bad raptor?" She said giving him a sly look as he smiled.

"Bending my iron will." He said smiling as she pulled him into another kiss.

"Mmmm I guess Ill have to work harder." She said as he groaned.

"Nope. Sorry Moon but I know you'll thank me when the heat is over." He said pulling back as she groaned.

"Awwww but thats gonna take forever." She wined as he rolled his eyes.

"Its just a few days Moon."

"Yeah forever." She said as he chuckled.

"Well forever girl lets head on over to Stongs place and see if she's up. Shortie here can watch the room for a second." He said as the filly snuggled into his warm spot.

"She is cute huh." She said as she started to day dream of sharp toothed fillies and colts as she looked at Jake.

'Maybe if all goes ok.' She thought as she leaned up against Jake as they made their way to Stronghearts room.

(Appleloosa)

The train pulled up to the station with screech as the group exited the train and stretched. Jake had Scootaloo on his back as he rolled his neck getting a pop as he did and a flinch from the girls. A figure in the shadows looked at the raptor in shock before it took off.

"Ow doesnt that hurt Jake?" Strongheart asked as he groaned.

"No makes my neck feel better." He said as she looked at everyone that was staring at them.

"Why is everypony staring at us?" She asked as Jake looked around and saw all the stallions looking at Moon making him growl.

"What are you looking at!?" He said stepping infront of her as they snapped away from her but some glanced back.

"Come on lets get over to Braeburns and see if we can get in touch with the tribe." He said glaring at the stallions as Moon wimpered.

"Come on baby lets get you some help." He said as he scooped her up on his back making her moan while she wrapped her arms around him as she kissed up and down his neck making him groan.

"Moon stop." He said as she growled before biting his neck making him moan out loud.

"Moon stop! We're in public and Scootaloo is right behind you." He said as she wimpered.

"Im sorry but this is a really bad heat and with me not having a stallion in the last few years because of work and studying." She said as he frowned.

"In those years you never had a stallion to help you at all?" He said as she shook her head.

"Why?"

"Just to busy to get in a relationship and most of the stallions just wanted to sleep with me and leave. Learned that the hard way a few times when I tried a relationship." She said sighing as he growled.

"Ugh. Well you wont have to worry about that with me Moon. Come on Strongheart lets get to your stallions place." He said a she smiled and nodded feeling a wave of love wash over her as they took off towards the apple farm in the distance.

(Breaburns Family Farm)

Jake and the others walked up to the gate and could see Breaburn bucking some trees in the field as Strongheart jumped the fence.

"BREABURN!"

The stallion looked up and gave a big smile as he saw Strongheart running towards him before she tackled him. She stood over him as he smiled up at her.

"So did you come up with a answer?" He asked as she smiled and pulled him into a kiss. As they pulled back he grinned up at her as she giggled.

"I take that as a yes." He said as she helped him up as Jake and the rest of the group walked up as Breaburn glanced at Moondancer as Jake narrowed his eyes at him.

"Watch where you look pony boy Ill pop those eyes out of your head." He said as Breaburn gulped and nodded.

"Sorry but she's in heat and its kinda hard for us." He said as Jake smirked

"Thats why tomorrow we're going back to Ponyville. Is there anyway to help her with this?" He said as Breaburn shook his head.

"Besides sleeping together no. But there is some pills in town that can help her with the pain of the heat. You might want to take her with you Ill get in touch with Chief Thunderhooves while you do that." He said as he walked with Strongheart towards the farm house.

Jake sighed as he heard Moondancer moan in discomfort. He felt sorry for the mare but knew it wasnt right for them to do anything when she was like this. The group headed to town as Jake had to keep from knocking every stallions head off his shoulders from the looks they were giving Moondancer as they walked into the general store.

He sighed as he saw that it was a mare behind the counter as he walked up with a curious filly and a groaning mare.

"Hey Jake can I look around a bit while you help Moondancer?" Scootaloo ased as he nodded.

"Yeah just stay close ok dont want your parents to ring my neck if we loose you." He said as she looked at him confused for a second.

"Oh yeah! Right my parents, yeah." She said trotting off as Moondancer leaned up to his ear.

"She's hiding something Jake." She said as the other mare looked up.

"How can I help you two besides the obvious." She said looking at Moondancer.

"Just that and whatever the filly brings over." He said just as Scoots brought over a bag of chips and a few drinks and put them on the counter as the mare put a bottle of pills on the counter.

"Here you go dear you know how to use it." She said as she turned to Jake.

"That'll be 10 bits." She said as he paid and they trio left the store. As they were watched from one of the alley ways.

"Ok so now why dont we find a nice hotel room before we head back tomorrow. Hows that-OOF!

Scootaloo and Moondancer was shocked as a black blur slammed into Jake as he flipped them in the air and slammed down hard and the mare that hit him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOU PONIES!? SERIOUSLY! WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO- YOU!" He said growling at the mare as she groaned in pain as he added pressure on her wings as she tried to push him off.

"What the hell is wrong with you mare! Ive never done anything to you! Im not a fucking dragon, I cant breath fire, I havent destroyed a village and I damn sure havent killed yours or any other ponies families!" He said putting more pressure on her wings.

"I TOLD YOU THE FIRST FUCKING TIME WE MET WHAT I WAS! WHY TO YOU PONIES ALWAY ATTACK ME!" He yelled in rage as the mare desperately tried to push him off the wing he was crushing as she started to cry.

"Please Im sorry. Just please your crushing my wings." She cried as he snorted.

"Why should I? You've tried to kill me, you tried to get the buffalos to kill me, and now your trying to kill me AGAIN!" He yelled before felt a tug on his tail and turned to see Scootaloo looking at him scared.

"Are you gonna kill her Jake?" She said as her eyes started to water making him get off the mare instantly and scoop the filly in his arms.

"Shhhh. Its ok Scoots Im just really frustrated with everyone attacking me with not even trying to talk to me or anything." He said as the filly sniffled.

"Ok." She said sniffing as she looked at the mare who got to her hooves and looked at the raptor and filly with wide eyes as a mare came up to her and punched her in the face.

"YOU EVER COME NEAR MY RAPTOR AGAIN ILL KILL YOU!" She said and turned and kicked dirt on the mare making her caugh and saw that the trio walking away making her jump to her hoove and chase after them.

"WAIT A SEC!" She said as they stopped and turned to glare at the mare who came skidding to a halt seeing Jake reaching for his holster as he put the two girls behind him.

"I dare you to attack, itll be the last mistake youll ever make." He said as she started to tremble a little at the look of murder in the raptors eyes.

"No please I wanted to say I was sorry." She said as she dropped to the ground.

"Please Im so sorry for taking you as one of those monsters. Im from Vaporia, my name is Xen Juntou. I already told you what happened to my village." She said a he scoffed.

"More like you screamed it at me and what was with you jumping me a while ago?" He said as she flinched.

"Again Im really sorry about that when I saw you I got really excited and flew at you but didnt stop in time, Im so sorry. Ive shamed my family and my home for attacking you for no reason. So I offer myself to you as your servant." She said as his eyes widened as well as the two girls.

"WHAT!?"

"Im sorry let me explain. In my country when one brings shame on the family name one must offer theirselves to the offended or preform a ritual suicide to remove the shame from the family name." She said as she looked up at Jake and the others who just stared at her for a second.

"Hmmmm. You know that sounds kinda like anicent Japan or China or something like that. You can stand up Xen." He said as he wiped the blood off her nose and kneeled down in front of her and sighed.

"Well I dont want you to kill yourself so I guess welcome to the group Xen. This is my girlfriend Moondancer and this Scootaloo." He said as the mare bowed to the two girls.

"It feels weird to be bowed to." Moondancer said as Scootaloo nodded.

"Now I know how Lu feels. But seriously Xen if your gonna serve my famliy then you can do me a great service by watching my back. Ive been attacked countless time and I really dont want to kill anyone while Im here." He said as she gave a bright smile.

"Of course master." She said making him raise a eyebrow.

"Just call me Jake or Slice which ever one you want." He said as she nodded.

"Yes Master Jake." She said as he groaned before he saw her biting her lip.

"Come on lets get you some help on those wings and Im sorry for hurting you tell that you werent the only pony to attack me?" He said as she gave a pained smile.

"Thank you master." She said as they headed to the clinic. As they walked in the doctor looked at them and smiled.

"Im sorry but Im not a pet doctor." He said looking at Jake who frowned.

"I would have figured someone that looked like me wouldnt have a very forgetful face." He said as Xen and Moondancer growled.

"You will show Master Slice respect old stallion." She threatened as Scootaloo jumped in front of them.

"YEAH! JAKE ISNT A PET YOU OLD GEEZER!" She said as he smiled.

"Watch it you old fart or you be walking with a cain." Moondancer said as Slice cleared his throat.

"Look man there was a bit of a misunderstanding and I got a little rough with my new friend Xen. You mind looking at her for me." He said as the doctor nodded.

"Come over here young lady and let me look at them." He said as she trotted over to the examination table as he prodded her wings as she hissed a little.

"Nothing to worry about just a little bruised is all. Youll be fine in a day or two." He said as she hopped off the table and joined Jake and the others.

"Thanks old man here you go." He said laying a small sack on the counter as the group walked out.

"Hey Xen is there a hotel around here?" He asked as the mare smiled and nodded.

"Yes master about three blocks from here in a saloon unfortuately." She said as he sighed.

"Ok well its getting late so we might as well get a room. Scoots hop on my back I dont trust these ponies." He said as they walked down the street and after a while they came to the saloon making him sigh.

"Well lets get this over with." He said pushing open the swinging doors and going in as the place came to a dead silence making him reach for his pistol as they walked up to the bartender.

"I need a room for the night sir." Jake said as the bartender looked at him surprised.

"Yes sir that will be 60 bits." He said as Jake put a small sack on the counter as he felt Moondancer press against him.

"Hey there pretty lady how bout yall come with-HURK!" He grasped at the tail wrapped around his neck as he started to turn blue.

"You better fuck off little boy if you want to keep breathing." He said dropping the stallion as he backed up as his friends walked up to help him as Jake got their room keys.

"Come on girls lets go to bed we have a train to catch tomorrow." He said as they nodded as the made their was to the second floor.

SMACK!

Jake heard Xen yelp from the slap and could see where the stallion hit her flank and saw a pair of smiling stallions as his eyes became red slits.

"Go upstairs." He said as Xen went wide eyed.

"Master please you dont have to-" She looked up at Jake as he continued to stare at the stallion.

"Go. Up. Stairs." He said as she nodded as Moondancer pulled her and Scootaloo upstairs.

Jake walked up to the bartender and handed him a large sack of gems as he looked at him confused.

"For the damage." He said as the stallion went wide eyed and ducked behind the bar as Jake advanced on the table of stallions who were laughing.

"What are you lookin at you overgrown- BLAM!" The hammer fist from Jake KO'd the stallion as soon as it connected with his face as his buddies jumped up.

"Imma show you to respect someone elses woman." He said as they growled as one of the stallions lept at him as Jake grabbed him mid air and slammed his face into the hardwood floor as he slammed his tail into the other stallions making them slam into a wall.

"You bitches have know idea who your fucking with." He said with a small chuckle as his instincts kicked in and grabbed the stallion in the air by his neck as he slammed his face into the corner of the bar and the stallion fell out cold.

He turned to only get a hoof to the face before he blocked the other and grabbed his legs when he went to buck him and grunted as he picked up the stallion and slammed him into a table breaking it and didnt get back up.

He got hit in the back by a chair that broke over his back making him stumble. He spun around and gave a snap kick to one of the stallions who flew into the bottles of liquor making them fall on him.

Jake turned to see two pegasus take off at him as he shot at them surpricing them as he grabbed them by the throats before coming down hard on a set of tables.

He was tackled by a earth pony who started to throw sloppy punches before Jake elbowed him in the face before he grabbed his dazed foe's face and headbutted him knocking him out.

Jake stood up to see the last stallion pull a knife and run at him with it in his magic grip. Jake side stepped the knife and stallion as he swung it at him but still got a pretty deep cut on his chest and right forearm before he grabbed the stallions head and brought his knee to his chin making him drop the knife. Jake grabbed the the stallion by the mane and pulled back as he raised his foot above his head and stomped down hearing a nasty crunch as Jake curb stomped him into the floor knocking him out instantly.

Jake limped up to the bar and sighed as he sat down while the bar keep looked at the damage with a sigh.

"Sorry bout this man but no one touches my mares like that." He said as he handed him another large sack.

"This is to keep quiet. Just say a black stallion got into a fight and left already." He said as he stallion nodded with a small smile but pushed the sack back.

"Dont worry boy these stallions wont be a problem anymore since ahm just gonna tell the truth. They picked a fight with the wrong stallions family." He said as Jake smiled.

"Thanks man." Outside the window of the saloon a large figure smirked as he ran off.

"No problem." He said as Jake limped upstairs and to his room. When he opened the door he saw three girls look at him worried as Scootaloo ran to him followed by Moondancer as he pulled him into hugs as they started to cry while Xen walked up to him.

"DONT EVER DO THAT AGAIN JAKE! I WAS REALLY SCARED THAT YOU WOULD GET HURT AND- YOU ARE HURT!" Moondancer yelled as he rolled his eyes.

"Im fine Moon just a few cuts and brusies. Are you guys ok?" He asked as he held the filly in his arms.

"No we're not ok. Your hurt! Come in and lay on the bed so I can treat some of those cuts." Moondancer said a Xen moved to help her bringing her some bandages and alcohol as they pushed him on the bed as they started to work on him dabbing his cuts with alcohol before putting and bandage on it.

"Girls really Im fine. No one talks to my women or does things like that to them and think they'll get away with it." He said as they smiled.

"Thank you for defending me and Mistress Moondancer and Lady Scootaloo." Xen said as Moondancer groaned.

"I need to go take one of my pills.'' Moon said as Jake smirked.

"Someone get a little hot watching her boyfriend kick some stallions asses?" He said as she groaned and went into the bathroom as Xen smiled down at him.

"Thank you Master Jake for that usually mares in my situation is treated as property." She said as he smiled at her.

"No problem Xen even if we got off on a really bad start I think we're gonna be really good friends." He said as the mare smiled.

'' Im glad to hear that master." She said as he climbed down from the bed and grabbed a blanket from the closet in the room and layed down the floor.

"Master what are you doing?" She asked as he grabbed his I pod and smiled up at her.

"Im fixing to go to sleep. Scoots you want to sleep with them or with me?" He asked as the filly bounced over to him and snuggled into his side.

"With you." She said as he pulled her closer.

"Well night Xen we'll be headed home in the morning. I want to talk to you more later as well, I want to get to know you." He said as she just nodded and stared at him in shock as Moondancer came out of the bathroom.

"Ok Xen move over Im tired and since my raptor wont help me with my heat Im going to bed." She said in a huff as Xen looked at Jake confused.

"Why not master?" She asked as Jake sighed.

"I dont want to get her pregnant. Plus we only known each other for a very short while. I dont want to take that step with her in a lust daze." He said as Xen nodded.

"Did you think that you might not be able to get her pregnant?" As Moondancer jumped up and looked at him as he nodded.

"I did but with no way to test that Im not gonna take the risk." He said as Moondancer smiled.

"We're going to Twilights as soon as we get back." She said as a big grin spread across her face and she rolled over. If she didnt get to Twilights fast she was going to burst. The pills were helping a little but she needed him bad. The only thing keeping her from jumping him was Scootaloo was with him.

Moondancer sighed as she snuggled up to Xen who jumped in surprise.

"Mistress?"

"Shut up and go to sleep the faster we get home the faster he can help me with my heat." She said as she pulled Xen closer to her and pulled the covers over them.

"Night you guys." He said as Moondancer grunted while Xen and Scoots said goodnight.

(That morning)

Jake and the girls were at the train station as the train pulled up. Jake was holding his chest gritting his teeth. He didnt want the girls to worry about him and he would get Redheart to take a look at him once he got back.

"Ok lets go. I need to talk to Twi and we need to get Xen a room to stay in. Come on Scoots lets go." Moon said as they all got on the train.

"Ok lets get bunked down and something to eat Im starving." Jake said as they nodded and headed to the back of the train.

A few hours down the track and after a big meal the gang was chilling either reading or in Scootaloos and Jakes case watching a movie.

"Oh man this is awesome. I didnt know that your world was so awesome!" Scootaloo yelled as Jake smiled.

"Its just a movie Scoots and besides its not like it really happened." He said as the filly smiled up at him.

"Yeah but still the tech that you guys have in your own world is awesome. I wish we had those awesome looking carriages and those guns you told me about." She said as he chuckled.

"Master what does she mean by your world?" Xen asked as Jake's breath caught in his throat.

"Um well the thing is Im kinda not from around here." He said as Scootaloo grinned.

"What he's trying to say is that he's a alien." She said as Xen gaped at him.

"Your a alien! But how!?" She yelled as he smirked and held out his I pod as the video they watched stared to play showing humans fighting each other.

"This is what I really look like." He said pulling up some pictures of Luna and him and showed it to her.

"We were at the coast that day on my jet ski since our property is beach front." He said laughing as she just stared at him.

"Oh man we had so much fun that day, we went out to Cat Island and had a beach party that night with some friends." He said as Moondancer smiled.

"So um Jake can I talk to you later when we get back?" She asked as he looked at her and nodded.

"Um sure Moon I dont see why not." He said as he looked over at Scoots who looked at the I pod and then back at him before looking a little scared.

"Hey um I need to talk to you and Moon later." She said as they looked at each other.

"So my master is a alien. Thats not something I saw coming." She said as they laughted with her.

"Well no matter. Im at your service master be you human or raptor." She said as he nodded.

"Good. Glad your staying Xen." He said as she smiled.

The group smiled as they relaxed into the train ride.

"So once we get back Xen we'll set you up on a room and- clink clink." Jake looked down and looked at a round tan ball.

"The hell is- PUFT! SSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

"Ack! Its a gas grenade!" He yelled

"Hurry grab him Tamarack!"

"Roger!"

Jake looked up and went wide eyed as a another raptor grabbed him and threw him over its back.

"Got him sir lets go!" The raptor said sounding like a female.

Moondancer and Xen looked up to see a two raptors in the doorway and one holding Jake.

"No give him back." Moondancer said weakly as Xen tried to get up and go after them.

"No master!" She said as she fell on floor next to Moondancer.

"This is the last time you take one of our people as pets." Said a male raptor as they took off with Jake as they all fell asleep.

(Unknown location)

Jake groaned as he sat up and looked around before he got to his feet before stumbling and falling back down on the ground.

"URK! Son of a bitch." He said grabbing his chest wincing as a raptor came in and looked at him surprised before running back out.

"Ughhhhh. Wheres my gear?" He asked as he saw it in the corner of the tent he was in and stumbled over to his pistol just as two raptors walked in as he grabbed his weapon.

"BACK OFF! Who are you and why did you raptor nap me!?" He said they held up their claws.

"Whoa calm down. You've been through a pretty bad ordeal. My name is Ewan this is Kirisha." He said introducing the grinning raptor beside him.

"Sup where's Moondancer and the others?" He said holding his chest as Kirisha went to help him.

"Ow that son of a bitch got me pretty deep." Jake said falling to a knee as they ran over to him.

"GET A MEDIC! HIS WOUND IS DEEP!" Ewan yelled as Jakes vision started to go dark.

(Train)

Moondancer woke up first followed by Xen then Scootaloo. Moondancer groaned as she got up and helped Xen up as they checked on Scootaloo.

"Scoots! You ok?" Moon asked as the filly nodded.

"Yeah Im ok. Where's Jake at?" She asked

"I dont know but whoever attacked us took him with them. I think they were raptors." Xen said as they felt the train come to a stop. The girls looked outside to see Ponyville train station.

"We're home?" Moondancers said confused as Xen walked past her.

"It dosent matter my master needs me and Im not going to bring more shame to my family name and abandon him." She said as the others went after her.

"Wait a second Xen!" Moon yelled running after her as they exited the train and saw AJ, Pinkie, Futtershy, and Twilight at the platform as Xen walked past them towards the ticket booth.

"When is the next train to Appleloosa?" She asked as Moondancer and Scoots came up behind her.

"Xen! Just wait a second! You dont even know where he is!" She said as Xen growled.

"I dont care! Master Jake is out there and he's injured and in trouble!" She said as the others mares ran up to them.

"What in tarnation is goin on Moondancer?" Applejack asked as Xen turned to them.

"Master Jake has been taken." Xen said.

"Master? What do you mean master?" Twilight asked as Xen sighed.

"There is no time to explain. Master Jake is in trouble and I have to find him!" She said starting to panic.

"Whoa calm down Xen! Im gonna help you find him. Twilight send a letter to Luna." Moondancer said as Twilight flinched.

"Are you sure you want-

"DO IT!" Twilight jumped at the look of death on Moondancers face as she nodded.

"Ok Ill get right on it." She said taking off down the street.

'Please be ok Jake. I need you." Moondancer thought.

'Im coming for you master just hold on help is on the way.' Xen thought gritting her teeth.


	11. Chapter 11

(2 days later)

"Uhhhh" Jake woke up in pain as he grabbed his chest feeling it wrapped in gause. He looked around to find he was in a house.

"Where the hell am I?" He said to himself looking for his gear and couldnt find it. He growled a little struggling to get up. His vision blurred a little as he searched the house with no sight of his gear.

He made his way out of the house and stumbled to the side of boulder. The pain in his chest getting worse but he ignored it and shook his head to clear the fog in his mind.

He watched a group of raptors walk by and stop as he snuck onto the otherside of the boulder before going to another boulder hopping over keeping low.

Jake sighed and took in his surroundings marveling at the small town he was in. He was in a forest and could see children playing in the small clearing off to the side of the town with their parents watching.

He smiled watching the children play tag and hide and seek. He adjusted his side giving a grunt of pain leaning up against the rock.

"Hey mister are you ok?"

Jake looked up to see a child from the sound of it was a girl. He smiled up at her holding his chest panting a little.

"Yeah sweetie Im fine just got into a fight with some ponies is all." He said watching her face turn into a glare.

"Ponies did this? Stupid savages! Momma always said that they were mean to us and dangerous." She said waking over to him and moved his claws getting a his from him.

"Your bleeding. Im gonna go get some help." She said jumping over the boulder before he could stop her. He grunted starting to move again searching for his gear. He stumbled over to a house looking over the corner and could see two guards by the door.

He sighed hearing someone talking about his pistol. He smiled and grabbed a good sized rock and looked at the first guard. He threw it hard while charging around the corner hitting him in the head.

While the first guard fell Jake vaulted over him grabbing the other by the head slamming it into the wall hard knocking him out. He heard the other grunt only for Jake to slam his tail into his head

He heard the raptors moving around. He waited for a minute feeling his chest throbbing in pain. The door opened and Jake jumped into action. Grabbing a sword he used the butt of the handle smacking the raptor in the head before spartan kicking him into the house.

He moved fast elbowing a raptor in the face hitting another in the chest with his tail, spinning with a round house kick to anothers cheek. He spun in place going low tripping one that came around corner and moved to the room he heard the voices from earlier from.

He saw his gear on a table. He moved toward it and ducked a swing of a tail and came up with a uppercut sending the raptor flying and spun to the right bring the sword to the throat of another raptor breathing hard with red slitted eyes glaring at the raptor.

"Back off!" He said breathing hard looking on while the other raptors started to get up groaning.

"That was quiet impressive sir. Where did you learn to fight like that?" The raptor asked while Jake kept him between him and the other raptors as they moved to the table.

"None of your damn business. All I want is my gear and to go back home." He said as his vision started to swim making him shake his head.

"Home? You dont mean with the ponies do you?" He asked getting a growl from him.

"Like I would want to live with those violent creatures! I need to wait for my sister Luna to find the spell to get us home." Jake said clutching his chest as the others moved to him but some added pressure to the raptors neck kept them back. Jake grabbed his pistol and pointed it at the raptor dropping the heavy sword.

*Pant pant* "Just stay away from me. I need to get back to Ponyville and let Moon and Scoots know Im ok." He said falling to a knee. He could hear them start to move making him growl and fired a round into the air causing them to jump back.

"BACK UP!" He said standing up again.

"Look you need to calm down and talk to me. I am Ewan, we met before when you first passed out. You need to sit down so we can treat you, your stitches have ripped open." Ewan said trying to get Jake to calm down. He could see his bandages where soaked in blood.

"I, I remember you. There was another a girl, Kirisha I think." He said seeing the raptor walk up smiling.

"That right sir I was part of the team that came to rescue you." She said getting a confused look from him.

"Rescue me? I didnt need rescue I was taking a injured friend of mine back to her family." He said leaning against the table as Kirisha moved to help but was stopped by Ewan.

"So you were not a slave to the ponies?" He asked making Jake smile.

"Like they could ever take me as a slave. My sister would roast anyone who would try." He said panting gritting his teeth.

"Who is your sister?" He asked getting a fond smile.

"She's one of the princesses of Equestria." He said getting shocked looks from them.

"You know by now Im sure she's tearing the dessert apart looking for me." He said getting wide eyes from all the raptors around him.

"You mean Princess Luna the one that disappeared a few months ago?" Kirisha asked getting a nod from Jake just when he fell to the ground. Kirisha ran to him pushing him on his back. She opened his bandage looking at the nasty wound.

"Damnit his stitches are open and he's lost a lot of blood." She said grabbing some bandages from a medpack. She stitched his wound and redressed it. She pulled him up into a sitting postion.

"Why are you helping me?" Jake said groggy.

"Because your a raptor no matter where you came from. Your kin and thats all that counts." She said smiling getting a chuckle from him.

"It would have been great to have ran into you guys when I first got here." He said shifting his back putting his sidearm on the ground letting the raptors get closer.

"Why do you say that?" Ewan asked.

"First pony I met attacked me thinking I was a dragon. Then when I found one of my friends about to be raped I killed the buffalo. As soon as I got to Ponyville I was attacked again by one of the ponies that kidnapped my sister." He said leaning back against the table. He could hear them growl in rage.

"Ever since Ive been here Ive been attacked by one pony or another. Im sick of it." He said with a coughing fit as Kirisha grabbed him some water.

"Thanks ma'am." He said getting a smile from her while the other raptors had filed out of the room.

"So tell me whats your name?" Ewan asked while Jake drank some water.

"Slice. My friends call me Slice." He said giving a weak smile.

"So why dont you guys tell me whats going on? What are you talking about slaves and stuff?" He asked as they looked at each other.

"You dont know our history with those ponies?" Ewan asked.

"Lets just say I was born somewhere far away. So whats going on? I could see why you hate them since that whole attack first and never ask questions thing they do." Jake said as they sighed.

"Long ago our forefathers brokered a deal with Celestia and Luna for peace between out nations. The treaty was shaky at best since Luna and Celestia along our founders argued over land. Your sister tried to get us a sizable piece of land and eventually won against her sister. For that she was loved by our people but sadly she was hated by her own. It came to a point when we offered her a place in our government and loveing subjects, a place where she could rule like she was ment to instead of be in the shadows of her sister." Ewan said sighing when Kirisha took over.

"She was going to take the offer when her sister got wind of what was going on she called her sister a traitor. Heartbroken over this and the hate of her own subjects she lost it and became what the ponies know as Nightmare Moon. After she was defeated by her sister and banished to the moon Celestia turned on us and started a war with us declaring us a blight on ponykind. While Celestia rested she let her generals have their way with us killing countless of our kin. No one was spared, men, women and even children were killed and put on display for the ponies to show their victories. Though the night guard was disbanded after Luna was banished since they only held loyalty to Luna and some had even deserted their posts to defend our land." She said with tears coming to her eyes.

"After Celestia was healed the war stopped and our nation was reduced to nomads. We are still hunted for as pets and servants for the rich." Ewan said seeing the rage in Jakes eyes.

" Need to get in contact with my sister and let her know whats going on. She might not remember those things since she's been with me in my world." He mumbled to himself while the two on looked at each other.

"Your world?" Ewan asked hearing the other raptor sigh.

"Kirisha could you hand me my gear please?" He asked getting a nod from her as she got up and pulled his gear down to him. He began to look through the pockets and pulled out a black square.

"What is that thing?" Ewan asked looking closely at it.

"Its a I Pod you can do all kinds of things with it. I have a bigger one at home. Ok this is what I really look like before Celestia kidnapped my sister. I found her in the woods a long time ago." He said showing them pictures of his family.

"How it that possible?! She had only been gone for a couple of months!" Ewan yelled.

"Magic is all I can think of. The elements told me that she was fighting something called changelings before she was zapped and taken to my world with no memory on how she got there or anything of her homeland besides her name and age." Jake said looking at the stunned Kirisha and Ewan who were flipping through the pictures.

"You look so happy Slice. You and the princess must be very close." Kirisha said smiling at a photo of the two at a mall. They had their arms around each other smiling with a few shopping bags with them.

"Yeah and all I want to do is get back home before our parents think we're dead. Hand me that radio in the bag please it that black thing with the little buttons on the front." He said and keyed the keyed the mic.

"Hey Lu you out there?" He let go of the button and waited.

{JAKE! OH JAKE YOUR OK! Where are you!?} She said sounding very relieved.

"Um yeah where are we?" He asked as Kirisha giggled.

"We're in the Forsaken Forest." She said as he nodded and keyed the mic again.

"We're in the Forsaken Forest. No idea where that is. I got some friends that are eager to meet you." He said

{The Forsaken Forest? How in the world did you get there? Ok hang tight Im on my way with Moon, Shadow and Xen. Tell your friends Im eager to meet them to.} She said sounding very pissed off.

"Calm down Lu its a big misunderstanding but boy do they have a tale for you." He said hearing her sigh.

{Ok Im on my way there. Do you need anything?}

"Yeah just some meds and some antibiotics. I have a pretty deep and nasty cut across my chest. Not caused by them, by more of your damn subjects." He said getting a grunt from her.

{Yeah right these are not my subjects and I dont think they were the other Lunas either. They all hate and fear me, dont matter to me but Im on the way just hold tight. Ill radio you when we get over the forest, send up a flare when I radio you.}

"Got it LuLu, Ill see you in a bit." He said and looked over at the two raptors.

"Ok so while we wait you asked me about my moves from earlier right?" He said getting a smile from Ewan and Kirisha while the others crowed in around him.

(Outside Canterlot)

Luna, Xen,Shadow, and Moondancer all were out in the courtyard having just met up after Luna sent a message to Spike.

"Ok follow me I know the way there. Its kinda fuzzy but I know where we should go." She said as they all took to the air.

After a 3 hours of flight they saw a large villiage in the Forsaken Forrest. Luna pulled out the radio and called Jake.

{Jake we're over the forest send up a flare to mark your location}.

{Roger}

They waited for a little while before they saw the flare spark up on the ground and be waved around. Luna smiled and dived down to the flare followed by the others, as they got closer they saw another raptor outside a house as they landed.

"Where is my brother?" She said watching the raptor shake its head before smiling a bowing to her.

"The princess of the night returns. Please this way my lady your brother is not feeling to well, do you have the medicine?" It asked sounding like a male.

"Yea just show me where he is." She said as the raptor motioned for them to come before stopping the others.

"Your guard my enter my lady but these... ponies will wait outside." He said getting a nod from Luna.

"Fine sure whatever can I please see my brother now?" She said shooting a look at the others while they followed the inside making the others wait outside.

Luna was taken to the back of the house and saw two other raptors standing over another that was on a bed.

She rushed over seeing her brother breating hard and holding his chest.

"Jake!" She slid up to him pulled the bandages back looking at the wound. She grit her promising to kill who ever did this to him.

"Jake open yours, I need you to look at me." She said watching him barely open his eyes and smile at her.

"Hey Lu nice of you to join us. We were just talking about you, werent we guys?" He asked looking up at the others who smiled at him.

"Indeed we were now rest and let your sister help you my friend." Ewan said watching the young raptor fall back onto the pillow sighing.

"Jake here take this I need you to take these ok? Im gonna clean the wound and get anything out of your system." She said getting a nod from him while taking some pills and swollowing them. It wasnt long before he was out like a light and Luna pulled out a bottle of of alcohol.

"Shadow give me some towels to put around him and a cold wash cloth he's running a fever from the wound." She said using her magic to take off the cap as Shadow pulled out some towels and a wash cloth handing her the towels while he went to dampen the wash cloth with some cold water.

"Ok bro this is gonna hurt but your gonna have to bear with it." She said putting the towels around his side and pouring the alcohol on the wound getting a hiss from him and was held down barely by the other raptors in the room when he tried to sit up as a reaction.

"Sorry sorry I know it hurts BB but we cant let it get infected." She said pouring some more on the wound flushing it out hearing him hiss again. She hated have to do this and see him in so much pain.

"Ok ok almost done just one more and Ill stop." She dapping at the wound before pouring some more in it getting a whimper out of him. She put the cap back on and set it down, she grabbed some thread and a needle and began to stitch the wound closed. Just as she was finished she looked back to see Shadow waiting on her before taking the cloth and putting it on his head.

"That should do it. Thank you so much for looking out for him." Luna said getting a smile from all the raptors.

"He is kin my lady and your brother. We are happy to save him from those ponies." He said growling at the last word.

"Yes he said you had a story from me how bout you let the others in they are... special to my brother." She said looking back at the door seeing both Moon and Xen pacing.

"Of course Luna." Ewan said waving for the door to be opened as both the girls shot inside.

"Jake!"

"Master!"

They slid up beside his bed giving worried looks at him and looked at Luna who was also giving a worried look at her brother.

"Is he gonna be ok?" Moon asked getting on the bed snuggling up to his side much to the shock of the raptors.

"I dont know Moon we're just gonna have to wait for now and let the doctor look him over.

"Im staying here with him I wont let anything happen again." Xen said eyeing the rescue team who was smiling at her.

"Indeed. Come princess we have much to discuss." Tamarak said leading the princess to the common room.

(3 hours later)

Luna was speechless at what she heard, 800 years of mruder and war, hunts and family killings even after her so called sister had stopped it. She was seething and looked at Shadow.

"I want every commander I have to be here NOW! This will not go on unpunished, I want a line of recruits for the night guard in every town, every village, and ever city and I wanted it yestarday. If Celestia asks tell her to talk to me and nothing more." She said getting a salute from Shadow and watched him take off. She looked back at the raptors and smiled at them.

"I remember now, I remember everything. I remember Shyla, Durukai, Statyk, and Akhetnum. They were all my friends." She said looking down as tears fell across her face before she was pulled into a hug by Kirisha just as the dam burst. A thousand years of betrayal of loss and never getting to say goodbye hit Luna all at once getting fun memories from ages past. After a while she sniffed and smiled at Kirisha and thanked her.

"I really do wish that Jake could have met you guys first. Just so he could have had at least some friends instead of Celestias subjects fighting him. *Sigh* Wish that I was stronger to defeat that bitch but I was blinded by rage and hate and got my ass banished. Im so sorry that this happened to your once beautiful nation." She said making them smile.

"C,could you tell us how it was back then?" Ewan asked making her smile and nod.

"How bout we wait till tonight? If I remember right you had a big bon fire every week at night when I would visit you."She said smiling getting nervous glances from them.

"Im sorry my lady but we never knew and our lights go out around eight at night so the hunters wont find us." He said as she gave a sick grin.

"Well you wont have to fear any tonight or any ever again after my commanders get here. Im placing my night guards around the town and they are going to look for any of these hunters your talking about. Lethal force is authorized." She said making them smile.

"Very well princess I will let everyone know that our new protectors are here and the tradition will be started back up at once." Tamarak said with a big smile on her face as she walked out of the house.

Luna walked out of the house after checking on Jake again and saw he was already doing better from how he was earlier.

She looked over at the settlement and saw a young raptor run up to her with a curious look on her face.

"Are you Princess Luna?" The little boy asked making her smile.

"Yep the one and only kiddo. You ready for a bon fire tonight?" She asked giving the little boy a smile.

"YEAH! Mr Tamarak said that you were gonna tall us stories tonight." He said getting a nod from Luna making the boy smile and take off to a group of children playing. She couldnt keep the smile on her face as she thought back to those times from the new memories that came to her.

After a few hours her commanders showed along with a company of night guards. She had them secure the area and went inside to talk to her commanders.

Luna sighed after the meeting and saw her commanders fly off back to Canterlot. She looked over her shoulder and took off into the sky and headed for the capital of the once great nation.

As she flew over the forest she spotted several smaller towns with raptors inside. As she came to the once great capital city she was shocked to see so many came sites around it. She came in and got another shock seeing them as ponies most likely hunters. She flew down inside the camp frighting the ponies around her.

"Wow Princess Luna!" A pony mare came up to her and bowed.

"Are you here to see how the hunting is going? Did you see any towns near here for us to nab some of those beasts?" She asked smiling watching Luna stare at the camps and the capital itself.

"No I saw none on the way in. Tell me how goes the hunting?" She asked making the mare beam.

"Oh we've had a fine month. HAVENT WE BOYS!?" She yelled to her stallion comrades getting a cheer from them. Luna gave a fake smile and looked down at the mare.

"Show me your stock I want to see what you have." She said as the giddy mare lead her to the cages. Luna had a horrified look on her face looking at the familys of and scores of femals and children being held like animals.

"Gotta say we've had quite the luck these past few months. So what do you think princess are we not the finest hunters in Equestria or what?" She said turning to see the smiling face of her princess.

SHUNK.

Spotter looked down to see a blade sticking out of her chest. She looked up at the smiling face of the princess who dug the blade deeper into her chest as her horn flashed. She went to scream but nothing came out as tears went down her face.

"You lot sicken me to think that I would ever stoop as low as Celestia in agreeing with this madness. Tell me does my sister know of these hunts? Answer quickly and Ill grant you death to be painless." She said as the mare nodded feeling the blade become searing hot and a pulling motion upward and that was the last she ever remembered.

Luna watched with dull eyes as the mare nodded making a rage only once ever before seen in ponykind. She lit the blade with a blue fire before yanking it from her chest out through the top of her head splitting it in half. Her eyes flashed white and a black hole suck the body in never to be seen again.

She walked back as the raptors stared at her in shock and hope whlie she made her way towards the main camp.

She saw some of the stallions smile and bow to her while she smiled back before waving and walking into the woods where after 10 minutes of walking she met with her Ground forces commander.

"Kill them all there will be no survivors. Free the captives and take them home." She said and walked past him and the battalion of soldiers behind him and heard them start to march towards the camps.

She took to the sky once more and gave the same message to Shadow who was leading a company of soldiers. They heard the battle cry of her men as Shadow and his company shot into the action while she flew back to the town after all she had stories to tell the children.


End file.
